Children of the Saw
by Dark Si
Summary: Three hybrids must face the world both emotionally and physically as they deal with the memories of those who were once terrorized throughout the world by their estranged father.
1. Chapter 1

Riptide, Destiny, and Long were sound asleep when Nami checked on them, and she didn't have the heart to wake them. The orange haired navigator sat on the edge of her bed, watching her children and reminiscing back on the twelve years that had passed since Arlong's downfall, but it still felt like yesterday. Nami marveled at how different all three siblings were in appearance, but her heart still ached every time she looked at them despite the strong love she felt for her offspring. Especially Riptide. His resemblance to his father still made her knees weak and her heart pound. If not for his pure white skin, the streaks of red in his black hair, and warm brown eyes that matched his mother's, Riptide could pass as Arlong's twin; his saw nose, sharp teeth and webbed feet were identical to those of the fishman. Destiny, on the other hand, had light blue eyes and black hair like their father, and her skin was beautiful silver. And then there was Long, her darling Long. Long had skin the color of copper and his hair was silver and black, and his eyes were the color of emeralds. His dorsal fin was what separated him most from his brother and sister. The tip of his fin curled over, despite Chopper's most valiant efforts to straighten it; eventually they had accepted defeat and left it alone. She continued to watch the sleeping trio with a sad smile. Nami didn't hate Riptide because he looked like Arlong. How could she? How could she hate any of them? She loved her children incredibly, despite their appearances, and despite their heritage. But she always feared Alrong's discovery of the three, knowing that his detestation for them would be limitless as he would see the hybrids as a terrible shame for the Fishman race.

Nami shivered, remembering how Arlong had made her his lover when she had turned sixteen. Every time he brought her to his bed she wanted to be sick. The mere thought was enough. Even with his detestation for the human race, he still took her for his own pleasure, and Nami hated him all the more for it. But that was nothing against how she felt when she learned she was pregnant. With no other choice, she had to reveal the terrible news to her crewmates, and it had terrified her to imagine their rejection. The memory of her telling the crew was ever just as fresh in her mind.

"_You're pregnant?!" Sanji said. "With that shitty fish man's kid?!"_

_Nami was fighting back tears. The shock and horror on the faces of her nakama, her friends, was almost too much to bear. Robin and Chopper were as upset as the rest of them, and they had not even been members of the crew during the fight with Arlong, but had heard all the stories. The small reindeer doctor, recalling how sick Nami had been when she was first brought to Drum Island quickly became concerned._

"_I better check and make sure that your baby is okay since you were so ill," he said worriedly._

_Luffy had yet to say anything. Nami turned to him, her eyes brimming with tears, her voice pleading. "Luffy, say something please."_

"_Did he know?" Luffy asked quietly._

"_Arlong never knew and if he did…" Her voice was broke._

"_We'll raise them," he said decidedly, surprising everyone._

"_WHAT?!"_

_Luffy folded his arms, nodding. "We'll help Nami raise and protect the baby."_

_Zoro looked as if Luffy had finally lost it. "Oi, Luffy! This is something that was fathered by that evil fish freak . How can we raise it?"_

_Luffy grinned. "It's Nami's baby, and Nami is part of our family," he said simply._

_Chopper danced, clapping his hooves together. "We'll be the uncles and aunt, right Nami?"_

_Nami couldn't help but smile. "Thank you everyone," She said. Then she turned to Luffy. "But please, promise me one thing."_

"_Sure," He said. "What is it?"_

"_That you will help me protect the baby from Arlong. Don't ever let Arlong take the baby."_

_There was a loud chorus of, "We'll never let him!"_

_It was at this point that Nami's tears were too much, and her great happiness of having such wonderful friends made her break down completely. But even through her tears, she smiled and laughed with her crew…_

Nine months later, Nami gave birth to triplets. They were beautiful children, despite having their father's blood. Everyone aboard the _Going Merry_ treated them as if they were no different, and the young saw tooths flourished under their Uncles' and Aunt Robin's love. Soon their immense range of talents was revealed. Riptide was certainly the most gifted of the three and a master of all trades, but he had particular skill as a cartrographer, the same skill that led to Nami's enslavement by Arlong himself. Destiny loved history and Robin took her under her wing, teaching her everything she knew. Long made Nami worry the most because she had a difficult time during the last part of the birth. He picked things up slower, and spoke slowly and rarely in complete sentences, but Chopper was sure it was nothing to worry about; still, everyone kept a particular eye out for the youngest sawnose. What surprised everyone was his skill at cooking; Long had such talent that Sanji permitted him to help with the preparation of meals, and eventually began to allow Long to cook meals by himself. Long was so good at it that the crew could rarely tell who prepared the meal; was it Sanji or Long? Honestly, no one really cared.

The children's lives were happy ones until Long accidentally discovered Arlong's wanted poster and showed it to his brother, asking, "Why you have wanted poster?"

Riptide had no idea what he was talking about until Long shoved it in his face, and there it was. Riptide's blood ran cold when he saw his unnerving resemblance to the fishman. Nami's guilt was so terrible she immediately told the three siblings the entire story; her guilt then was nothing compared to seeing Riptide's reaction to the truth. His face filled with anguish, Riptide ran below deck without a word. Nami and his siblings followed, and found Chopper comforting the young boy. The three watched from the door as Chopper softly told Riptide the story of his own youth. Nami was amazed at how much this comforted her son. But even though he eventually accepted his appearance, it didn't stop him from asking his Uncle Zoro and Uncle Sanji to help him train so he would become a more skilled fighter. That had been two and half a months ago.

"Mother?" said a gentle voice.

Nami nearly jumped when she felt something touch her hand. Riptide had woken up and now he sat before her, his face filled with concern. Destiny and Long soon awoke at the absence of their older sibling and the two joined him as they gathered around their mother. The silence hung in the room until they heard a yell and the sound of someone hitting the wall.

"And there goes Uncle Sanji," murmured Destiny.

"Uncle Luffy bad again," Long said. "Good he not like us."

Destiny looked puzzled. "What does that mean?"

Long chuckled as he gave a toothy grin. "If he like shark, we be in lots of trouble."

This brought a roar of laughter from Riptide. "Hell, we would starve! He' probably try to even eat us!"

"Like tuna!" Long said, grinning ear to ear.

"The feared rubber-shark of the Grand Line!" Destiny said with a giggle.

Even Nami had to laugh at this one. "He certainly is a bottomless pit."

"Might be bottomless, but not as hungry as us!" Long headed for the galley. "Get food or be none left."

Destiny was right after him. "Long, you Chum Chucker, don't you dare eat before any one else!"

Riptide got to his feet and started to follow, but stopped. "Mother…" he said softly, "you were remembering him again, weren't you?"

Nami looked away, ashamed. "No, I-"

Riptide cut her off with a shake of his head. "I look so much like him, I know. And after what he did to you, it's hard not see him when you look at me. But-" Riptide turned around to face her. "-there is a difference between him and me."

Nami looked at him, surprised. "What is that?"

"I'm the better result of his race," Riptide said. "As are Des and Long."

"I pray you are," Nami said softly, embracing her child. "I pray you are."


	2. Chapter 2

Riptide was up before the sun and anyone else was in Cocoyashi Village, and he sat on the roof of the house now, just thinking. Three years had passed since Nami had brought the three siblings to live with their Aunt Nojiko. Riptide closed his eyes and remembered what had led to the difficult decision.

-----------

"_Riptide, stay here and watch after Destiny and Long!" Nami said before rushing out of the room that they shared with Nico Robin._

_He didn't want to remain below deck, but his mother had ordered him to protect his siblings and he never disobeyed his mother. From the sounds of the fighting outside, the three sensed that it would soon be over, but suddenly, something didn't feel right to Riptide. Deep within him, something stirred. His breath became shallower, and he slowly stumbled to the door as whatever had just awoken inside him began to swell, filling his brain with the too-loud pounding of his own heart. Now he stood before the door, listening to the screams and curses resonating from the deck. Suddenly the door opened and Riptide found himself face-to-face with a grim-looking pirate who, at the moment, looked as surprised and shocked at discovering the three hybrids as they were at being discovered._

_Riptide didn't feel so well. His pulse was pounding loud, loud, loud in his ears and it was getting hard to breathe and this person in front of him had no right to be there and he found a part of him wishing to hide in a dark corner, while another part, suddenly encouraged by the thing that had just awoken within him, craved… _blood?

_The man who had just opened the door to the room looked behind him, then back again as he grinned evilly and began to pull a long dagger from his belt, laughing sinisterly._

"Stay away from my children!!"_ Nami was suddenly racing towards them, a crazed look on her face as she screamed at the man._

_This made him angry. "Annoying bitch!" he muttered. _

_Riptide swayed on the spot as his vision went in and out of focus, fuzzy spots dancing in front of his eyes. Then, he heard his mother's voice, and __the pirate muttered, and before Riptide truly knew what was happening, the man replaced the long knife and pulled out a gun, turning and aiming straight at her._

_Riptide snapped._

_Screams filled the air as hybrid and pirate went down. Another pirate raced to aid his crewmate, but froze when Riptide looked up at him from the bloody mess that had once been a man. Riptide slowly stood, bloody teeth bared, eyes that seemed to blaze with a frightening madness. Destiny and Long watched with fear from the corner of the room. The pirate was frozen._

"_Please," he whimpered, his eyes full of fear. "Please don't hurt me, please."_

_Riptide growled. His dorsal fin stood straight and it trembled as he spoke, his voice low and threatening. "Gather your crewmates and get off this ship before I kill you, too."_

_The pirate ran. "Run! Run for your lives! Arlong is with this lot!"_

_The rest of the crew saw the blood and feared the worst. They all rushed to the room to discover Nami holding a shaking, blood-soaked Riptide. Destiny and Long were huddled against him, trying to aid in their mother's comforting their brother. Nami gently cleaned her son with a washcloth, wiping away the blood that covered his face, arms, and torso. _

"_What happened?" Luffy's voice took a rare note of authority._

_Riptide looked up at the captain but quickly averted his gaze_

"_I'm sorry, Uncle Luffy," he whispered. "I…I didn't mean…"_

"_Riptide." The young hybrid flinched. "Look at me. Now." He slowly looked up, and was crushed by the look on Luffy's face. A mixture of anger, sadness, and determination clouded the man's usually clear black eyes, giving him a terrifying aura of power and… something else. Riptide quickly looked away again, drawing a shuddering breath and hugging his arms as if to protect himself from a sudden cold wind._

What is this?_ thought the young sawnose, frightened. _What is this tremendous pressure I feel? Is this the Luffy I know? This incredible will, this fighting spirit, this… power? _Riptide was suddenly terrified. He felt very small and very alone. _

_Nami, sensing her child's anguish, held him close to her, murmuring in his ear._

"_Nami." She froze. "Tell me what happened."_

"_That pirate was going to kill Mother," Destiny explained quietly, forcing herself to look at the captain._

"_Bad human," Long agreed, moving to be by his sister. "Riptide protected Mother, not bad."_

_What Luffy said next was a crushing blow for the navigator. He chose his words carefully, but this did not ease the authority and finality in his voice. "Nami…" he said slowly. "I promised to help you raise and protect your children." He paused._

"_But I can't let them stay anymore."_

_Nami suddenly couldn't breathe. She had feared what Luffy might do, but this?! She choked, gasping for air._

"_Mother!" Riptide grasped her by the shoulders, searching her face. "Mother, are you alright?!" _

_Nami looked up again to her captain, tears flowing freely down her face. "Luffy… please…" she whispered. Luffy didn't blink, didn't move a muscle._

"_I'm sorry, Nami."_

"LUFFY!" _Nami screamed. "_Please!! Don't do this!! It wasn't his fault, Riptide didn't mean it! He was only protecting me, something any member of the crew would have done!" _Riptide struggled to hold his mother back as she tried to claw her way desperately to the captain, her anguish at the thought of leaving her children driving her to delirium. _"LUFFY!! PLEASE!!!" _She screamed again, the suffering in her voice causing it to crack._

"_I'm sorry, Nami," Luffy whispered._

_She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, and suddenly realized how difficult this was for him. His hands shook as he tried to keep his voice steady and his face unmoving, but as he gazed back down at her, she recognized the pain in his eyes as reciprocating her own. Nami collapsed at his feet, weeping._

_The crew was silent._

"_Nami, please look at me," Luffy said quietly. "I know Riptide didn't mean to do it, but it's no longer safe for the three of them to stay with us. I only want to do what is best for them. Can you understand this?"_

_No one said a word._

"_Where would we go?" Destiny asked, looking at their mother._

_Nami knew where. She took a shuddering breath, attempting to collect herself. "Luffy," she said pointedly. "I'll take them to Cocoyashi Village."_

_And so, Nami took Riptide, Destiny and Long to live in her hometown, a place where everyone had undergone so much for the chance of freedom._

_--------_

It was not easy for the villagers to accept them, despite their relation to Nami, whom everybody loved dearly. Some eventually got over their fear and welcomed the trio. More were able to tolerate them only, avoiding them whenever possible. Then there were a few who couldn't let go. They passed their hatred onto their children, who in turn influenced many of their friends, and so the three had only each other for companionship. Nojiko and Genzo were the only ones that took in the three sawnoses right from the start, loving them as their own children.

Riptide couldn't blame the villagers for acting as they did, despite knowing how they called him "Shiro Alrong" behind his back, despite the fact that he was ostracized even more than his siblings because of his appearance. But every time he heard the whisper, it took all his willpower to not lash out in anger, anger that the villagers didn't deserve, anger that was warranted only to that pitiful excuse of a life-form that was their father. And so, Riptide began training his mind and his body, making himself stronger so that one day, he would find that cold hearted bastard that fathered them and would make him pay for everything he did.

After three years of training, Riptide was an impressive sight. Standing at 6'10" tall, he was a mass of pure muscle. He had taken to defending the island from bandits and pirates, earning the trust of more of the inhabitants of Cocoyashi Village, as well as that from the other towns on the island. This morning, he donned his usual ensemble of dark blue jeans and open red shirt. After slipping on his sandals and pulling his hair back into a low ponytail, he had climbed up onto the roof to watch the sunrise, wondering if his mother could see it as well. He smiled softly, remembering his mother.

Suddenly, he felt an unknown force pulling at him. In the past, heeding these strange urges had always been a good idea, such as when Long had been caught beneath the rubble that was Arlong Park. Riptide had felt a sudden need to go to the ruins, only to hear the muted voice of his brother crying for help. Riptide rescued him, giving him a stern lecture on how they had been forbidden from going to Arlong Park the whole time. Now, Riptide heeded the strange pull that he felt on his heart, jumping from the roof and taking off in a run. He didn't even question when he felt himself grabbing some of the _mikan _blossoms from the trees as he ran through the orchard, even though he knew he would catch hell for it later. When he finally stopped running, Riptide smiled upon realizing where he had been led. Kneeling, the hybrid carefully placed the flowers onto Bellemere's grave. He then sat cross-legged and continued to watch the sun come slowly over the sea, sending beautiful streaks of red and orange across the sky.

"It's today, isn't it?" Riptide said quietly. "Today marks the twenty-fourth year since he took your life." He leaned back, letting his head rest on the grave marker and closing his eyes. "And then Mother spent eight years slaving for him, only to be forced to become his lover." He gave a rue chuckle. "But you know what the worst of it is? You know what hurts the most? It's being that bastard's son, having his damned, dirty blood running in my veins. Having to wake up every morning and look in the mirror, and see him staring right back at me. And even thought I accepted all these things a long time ago, it still hurts no matter what I do. Would you have hated me knowing the horrible truth?"

Suddenly he caught a faint whiff of cigarette smoke. Opening his eyes, Riptide discovered himself surrounded by a blanket of mist that covered the ground and seemed to ripple lazily whenever he moved.

"_Of course not, Riptide. I could never hate you."_

Riptide whirled around and fell back in surprise upon seeing the figure of a magenta-haired woman standing before him. "Who…?" She was so familiar… Riptide's blood ran cold when realization slowly dawned on him. "Bellemere," he whispered, eyes wide with disbelief. "What-?" His voice caught in his throat.

The woman laughed, giving the hybrid a mischievous grin. "_Is that any way to say hello to your grandmother?_" she said teasingly.

Riptide found his voice again. "When your grandmother is dead, yeah!" He stood up and pointed a finger at her accusingly. "What are you doing here? You- you-" He coughed and grabbed at his throat, finding himself unable to get another word out.

"_Now, now, Riptide, didn't that mother of yours teach you any manners? She gave me as much trouble as you gave her, I'll bet._" She sat down cross-legged in front of her grave, motioning for him to join her. He did so warily.

Bellemere smiled, watching him coolly as he watched her with eyes that gradually lost their suspicion and gave way to curiosity.

"So…" he said carefully, finding himself able to speak once more. "What's the occasion?"

She leaned back on her hand, straitening her legs out in front of her and taking a long draw of her cigarette. "_Why, your birthday of course." _Riptide raised his eyebrows. He had forgotten. He and his siblings had been born on the 9th anniversary of the woman's death. She smiled and looked at him.

"_Damn, you sure look like him,_" she said with a fond, sad smile. Riptide stiffened and looked down. "_But,_" she continued, _"You have something he never had._" He looked at her again, eyes questioning.

"_Compassion."_

She turned and faced him, her eyes intense and fiery despite their owner's less-than-physical state. "_Riptide, never be ashamed of your heritage. It's what makes you, you. Without his blood running in your veins, you would not be able to rise to that which is your fate and do that which you are meant for in this world._"

The hybrid stared wide-eyed at the ethereal figure. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"_Do not ask, because I cannot tell you. We spirits are granted foresight after death, but rarely can we visit the living and never may we speak of what we have seen. That you have a purpose in this world is all that I may tell you. That, and to visit the place where it all started so long ago. There you will find part of what will help you to achieve this destiny."_

Riptide blinked, confused. Then he realized what she meant. "Arlong Park!? What's there that is so important? It's a pile of rubble!"

Bellemere smiled at him one last time as she slowly faded away. Riptide was once again alone, and the mist that had covered the ground was gone.

--------

"Riptide, we shouldn't be here," Destiny said as the three stood looking down at the remains of what was once their Father's base of operations. She had grown to a beautiful 6' 4" tall and wore knee length brown shorts and a white tank top covered in blue swirls.

Riptide ignored his sister, watching Long as he began to dig happily through the remains, all memories of his ordeal long ago forgotten. Long was nearly as tall Riptide with a lean muscular build and wore dark green shorts with a black sleeveless shirt. He wore a red bandanna around his head. Suddenly he got excited as he waved to his brother and sister.

"Blood!" he exclaimed, pointing. "There blood here!"

"What?!" Riptide and Destiny rushed to his side. It was indeed blood, but it was an old stain that had soaked into the wood of a destroyed table and the stone beneath it. Riptide carefully placed his had on it and gave a start when he felt strangeness within him stir.

"Father," he said quietly, drawing his hand back. "It's his blood."

Destiny's blue eyes were filled with fear as she stared at her older brother. "Rip, you're scaring me."

Even Long looked unnerved. "You know it's his blood?" he asked. "How? Could be anyone's."

Riptide wished he could explain it, but somehow he just knew. He shook his head. "It just is.'

Destiny looked skeptical. "Fine. Say it is his blood. Can you get anything else out of it? Like, is he alive?" she demanded, fixing her eyes on the stain.

"Father alive then?" Long asked, turning his eyes to his brother.

Riptide was about to answer when he spotted something glittering in the afternoon sun. Carefully climbing over to it, he realized it was the handle of some sort of weapon. Grasping it in his hands, Riptide tugged. Grinning when some gravel fell away and loosened the object, he gave it a fierce pull and freed the relic. He heard his sister gasp as he lifted it in the air, his own eyes widening at the dangerous saw-like blade. It had been broken in half, but was still as frightening as ever. Riptide studied it carefully, and he knew this wasn't just any old blade. This had once been Arlong's.

"Rip, what are you doing…?" Destiny's voice was a frightened whisper. Suddenly she shrieked as something exploded from the water with an angry roar.

Riptide gaped. "Mohmoo…" he breathed.

The giant beast began to attack, but stopped, sniffing bewilderedly. They smelled like that little orange haired human and also… Mohmoo let loose a terrified cry when he laid eyes on Riptide. The great beast cowered as painful memories came flooding back, and he shook as tears spilled down his green and white scales.

Riptide suddenly knew what Bellemere meant. He spread his arms wide, tossing away his father's old weapon as he tried to convey peace and friendship to the great beast. "Mohmoo… It's ok… we won't hurt you," he said soothingly.

"Grwgh?" Mohmoo asked cautiously. That didn't sound like Arlong. He leaned down to look closely at the person in front of him. His skin was white and his hair sported red streaks. And he was so much younger! The sea cow looked at the other two standing a ways back from the first. Who were these strangers? They weren't familiar to him and yet they called him by his name.

"We friends," Long said, pointing from himself and his siblings to the Seaking. "Your friends. You understand?"

Mohmoo's eyes quavered, filling with tears again. How lonely he had been for the past 15 years! Even before that, when Arlong and his gang were still around, he didn't have anyone to play with, not like he did before he was taken away from the grand line. But no one ever wanted to play with him now because he was so big. And now here were three creatures offering their friendship with kind words and gestures. Large tears began to fall, causing Riptide to yell and run out of the way. His escape was cut short however, when he ran into a huge, nuzzling, green and white head. Riptide raised his eyebrows at the weird noise emitting from the animal. Was Mohmoo… _purring?_ He laughed and flung his arms around the giant beast's head. Destiny and Long joined him, and soon all four were laughing happily.

That evening, the three siblings sat on Mohmoo's head, tired and content. Happy to have each other's company, the four watched the sunset, unaware of the sharp, black eyes that were watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ooooooii!! Mohmoo!" Riptide yelled for the large beast, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Momoo surfaced in the pool, looking far different from what he was two months earlier. Riptide had taken to training with the beast and now, instead of the fat, lazy thing he had been before, the seaking was slim and muscular. The Grand Line monster nuzzled the white saw nose with ever loving affection and looked around with a questioning "Ragrh?"

Riptide shook his head. "Sorry, buddy," he said with a shrug. "Destiny and Long are with Aunt Nojiko, so it's just us today. You ready?"

At Mohmoo's enthusiastic nod, Riptide dove into the pool and took off. The giant beast quickly followed. Together, the pair swam to the old naval shipwrecks left over from when Arlong had still ruled. It was here that the pair worked on honing their abilities. Riptide was about to motion for Mohmoo to take off when something shot past him, shoving him into his companion's side. It took Riptide a few seconds to collect himself, and he shook his head, surprised.

"Somebody is going to get it," Riptide muttered, looking around for his attacker. Momoo rumbled in agreement.

It was hard to see through the bluish, shady light darting in from among the pieces of wreckage. Then out of the corner of his eye, Riptide spotted a bluish form darting behind a piece of debris and he grinned. So that's how their friend wanted to play, eh? He motioned for Momoo to head for the farthest wreck while he swam silently up to the one he saw their opponent go into. The motion of a hand and Momoo let loose a powerful roar that sent schools of terrified fish bursting forth from their homes and caused the other swimmer to come swimming straight into the waiting Riptide. He caught his opponent by complete surprise and slammed straight into him, sending the newcomer straight into a rotting fishing net where he quickly became entangled. Riptide stared, blinking.

The Fish-boy was the strangest creature that probably swam in the East Blue. He was a Barracuda, but Riptide suspected he was a hybrid because he had some traits his fish species never possessed._ He probably has some shark in him,_ he mused. Instead of pointed needle teeth, the boy had large, razor-like teeth and a large, stiff fin where his dorsal fin should have been. Riptide suspected the barracuda was about a year or two younger than him. The boy's lizard-like eyes were wide and panicked and he looked around wildly, struggling. "Slashback, help me!"

Riptide whirled around just as Momoo smacked the other fish-boy with his flipper, slamming him down onto the seabed below. "Attaboy, Mohmoo," Riptide grinned wickedly at his friend. The sea cow snorted, as if he was saying _did he actually think he could get past me?_

The other fish-boy was a saw-nose shark. He moaned, rubbing the back of his head. "Damn it, Gaff," he said. "Why didn't you warn me about that monster?"

"Last time I saw it, it was a stupid, fat sea cow! I didn't think it'd give you any trouble!" Gaff snapped back. Mohmoo growled a warning.

"Hey!" In a flash, Riptide had Gaff, still entangled, pinned to the sea floor.

"RIPTIDE!"

Destiny and Long were swimming toward them, but were stopped by Slashback, Gaff's companion. He took Destiny's hand and gazed her, smiling goofily. "Madame, you have to be the most beautiful creature to ever swim the seas. Your skin is more silver than the moon as it rides high over the ocean, and-" He was cut short by Destiny yanking her hand out from his grasp and giving him a solid backhand across the face. The three siblings rolled their eyes in collective agreement that he had to be the most thoroughly ridiculous fish-person they had ever met. This, however, gave Riptide's captive the distraction he needed, and with a furious mutter of "idiot!" Riptide found himself suddenly on _his _back, with a now disentangled Gaff grinning wickedly down at him.

"Heh." Gaff's victorious chuckle was rather self-satisfied and annoyed Riptide very much.

But before anyone could make another move, Mohmoo smashed through one of the floating piles of wreckage, roaring with surprise and pain. This gave Riptide enough of a distraction to free himself from _his _captor, and the three siblings joined together in a defensive stance as Gaff and Slashback's eyes grew wide with excitement upon seeing the newcomer. "Poseidon!" they yelped joyfully.

Poseidon was a giant of a shark man. He was at least twenty-two feet tall with charcoal-colored skin and a white scar that covered his left shoulder and part of his arm. Various other battle scars decorated his skin like a painting. His grey hair was short and had flecks of black. An eye patch covered his right eye and he wore tattered camouflage cargo pants. He glanced at his two companions, annoyed, then turned back to Mohmoo. The sea cow shook his head, regaining his senses, then turned on the giant shark man and roared angrily. The shark man bared his teeth in a fearsome grin and got ready, eager to rumble with the great beast.

"Mohmoo, stop!" Riptide shouted, not wanting his friend to get hurt. "He's too strong!"

"We take him," Long murmured to his brother, excited for some action.

"Long, are you nuts?" Destiny whispered furiously. "That guy is a Megalodon!"

Both Riptide and Long looked at her, confused. "A what?" they chorused.

Destiny rolled her eyes at her brothers, exasperated. "A Megalodon," she explained quietly, watching the large shark man from the corner of her eye "is the ancestor to a great white shark! I'm sure I don't need to tell you that even _you_ can't take on a great white, Rip."

Gaff and Slashback swam up to their companion, positioning themselves behind him. "What are you waiting for?" Gaff said, excited. "Go kick some ass!"

Wrong move. Gaff was seized by the throat and was inches from death as Poseidon glared at him. He shifted his eyes over to the other shark that looked uncomfortable and scared senseless. "It was his idea, honest."

"What's going on?" Destiny demanded looking at Riptide.

"How should I know?" Riptide pointed to the helpless Gaff. "That idiot attacked me first for no reason and then we have this mess."

The other saw-nose shot Gaff a dark look. "Shit, you attacked him?! That's great, just great." He looked at Riptide, nodding once in apology. "Allow me to apologize for this seaweed-for-brains. He isn't really the smartest merperson you'll ever meet."

"Hey, no problem man," Riptide said. "How about we go back to the surface and talk."

"So you guys are on the run from somebody named Sharn?" Destiny asked as they sat near the pool of Arlong Park.

Slashback was a five-gill saw-nosed shark. He was six feet tall with short blue hair. His skin was a handsome gray color and he wore tan shorts with a maroon cargo vest that hid a wide assortment of throwing weapons. "That's right, beautiful." He smiled at her.

Gaff was indeed a hybrid and stood at 5" 5'. His mother was a macko shark woman and his father belonged to a clan known as the Kudas, who were Great Barracuda fish men. His mother had during childbirth so his father raised him, telling him all about their race and their Queen Bareress. According to his father, the queen was a "complete wacko."

"You runaway?" inquired Long.

"Hell yeah!" Gaff said. "I've been on my own since age eleven, swimming from sea to sea. A year ago Slashback and me met up and soon we found Poseidon."

"What is his story anyway?" Riptide asked, looking over to where the silent giant sat by himself, looking out at sea.

Slashback shrugged. "We don't know. We haven't heard him speak once. I figure he was involved with the Marines at one point… I've heard some pretty bad stories about how fellow marines will treat any fish man who joins their ranks, so I guess he got ganged up on and got beat up pretty bad... Either that or torture."

"So what about you guys? What's your story?" Gaff asked.

Riptide told them all about their lives and who their father was. Gaff and Slashback sat back, wide eye.

"Wow… That's so intense!" breathed Slashback.

"I can't believe your dad is THE 'Saw-Tooth Arlong!!!'" exclaimed Gaff.

Riptide snorted indignantly. "What's so great about being his children? The only thing we've ever gotten out of it is pain, fear and hate! I'd rather kill that son-of-bitch!"

Destiny looked at her brother, hurt and angry. "Riptide," she scolded quietly, "how could you say that? He's still our father."

Riptide stared at his sister, shocked that she could defend the man he blamed for everything wrong in his life. "Des, don't you dare sit there and tell me that you've forgotten what he did to everyone on this island, much less our own _mother_!" His voice was dripping with loathing at the memory of being told the truth by his family on the Merry.

"I'm not defending him!" she cried. "I just can't believe you want to kill him! What good will it do for you to kill him?"

Riptide stared at his sister, who matched his gaze evenly. After a moment, he looked away with a huff, knowing his sister was right. What would he get out of killing Arlong anyway? Nothing really. He looked at Long, who stared at him calmly. "You have anything to add?"

Long shook his head with a shrug. "Father might be dead," he said. "But maybe is alive. Who knows? Don't hate him. Want to find one day."

His last comment took both Destiny and Riptide by surprise. "Why?"

"Father, he belong with mother."

"That can't happen," Riptide said with a sad shake of his head. "They don't love each other. Mom could never love him after everything. She hates him, period."

Suddenly Momoo's ears perked up and looked toward the direction of Cocoyashi Village. Riptide and his siblings got to their feet, rushing over to the fallen west wall and listened. They heard someone calling them.

"Destiny! Riptide! Long! Where are you?" it was voice of an older man.

"Crap! It's Mr.Genzo!" Riptide said. "Aunt Nojiko must be worried sick and if he finds us here, we're in big trouble."

"We leave before get caught," Long advised.

Destiny agreed. "He's right, Rip. Let's go before he finds us."

Riptide looked back at their friends. "Will you guys be okay till tomorrow?"

Gaff nodded. "Yeah, just go."

Mr. Genzo was relieved when he saw the siblings emerging from the woods. "Where were you three?" he asked.

Riptide looked embarrassed. "We're sorry, sir," he said, playing innocent. "We were swimming and forgot that it was getting late."

The older man smiled. "You three are just like your mother," he said with a laugh. "You have a couple of visitors at you aunt's house."

The three raced back to home and were surprised to see their Aunt Robin and Uncle Chopper. With a whoop of joy, they ran to hug the pair, but stopped when the felt the harried atmosphere and saw the look on the faces of the two. Riptide got a sinking feeling in his stomach and glanced at his aunt. Nojiko was sitting at the table, her face in her hands. She looked like she had been crying.

"Aunt Nojiko, what's going on?"

Nojiko looked up at her sister's children. "Your mother…she's been…" She choked, putting her hand to her mouth and tears spilling down her face yet again.

"Been… what?" Destiny asked cautiously.

"What happened?" Riptide demanded, hating the sense of dread filling him now.

What came next was worse than what he was expecting. Robin looked at him, her face grave.

"Aunt Robin…?"

"Nami has been kidnapped."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Kidnapped!" Riptide, Destiny and Long couldn't believe it. "How did it happen?"

Robin stared at her folded hands unable to look at the children she had loved since their birth. "Navigator-san was missing when returned to the ship. The room was a mess so it appears she must have put up a struggle before she was taken."

Destiny shook her head. Who would take their mother and why? Was there a chance their father—no, he would have waited for their uncle Luffy to return so he could kill him and everyone else before taking their mother. She glanced at Riptide. He looked like someone had slapped him in the face.

The white saw tooth started shaking as he struggled to hold back his tears his mind a swirl of confusion and questions. He looked at Chopper, needing to know one answer. "Uncle Chopper was there any strange scents in that room?"

The reindeer knew what Riptide was asking for and he shook his head. "I didn't smell anything that would indicate it was him, but I smelled two male humans that's all"

"Pirates?" Long asked.

"Perhaps, but we can't say," Robin said.

Riptide lost it as he turned and ran. He just ran until he found himself in front of Genzo's house. The older man saw him and led him inside where he broke down and cried his heart out. He didn't know where he found the words, but he told of what he had just learned. Genzo's face went pale at the news and told Riptide to wait there until he returned. Riptide sat on the chair, covering his face with his hands and struggled to keep himself from crying anymore.

_She's gone! Somebody took our mother and it wasn't Father! Who took her? WHO?_

His mind repeated it over and over as he slowly looked up. He had never paid any attention when he visited with Genzo at times, but something caught his attention and he went over to the partly opened closet door. He opened it and lying on the self was a folded piece of black cloth. Something drew him to it as he picked it up and opened it. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the flag that once been the Arlong's pirates. The saw tooth shark was unharmed, but the rest was torn or had holes in it. The Jollyroger seemed to beckon him, calling to the pirate blood line in him. The more the more he stared the stronger it became. Was this the answer? Did he really dare to become something that he hated? To become the next "Saw tooth" Arlong? Was he willing to do that? Making sure no one was around; Riptide rolled the flag up and rushed off into the approaching darkness.

"Riptide, where are you?" Destiny called as she searched for her older brother. She had returned with Mr. Genzo to his house only to find Riptide gone. Fearing for him, she decided to go looking for him. "You rotten Chum Chucker, answer me!"

"Destiny, what's wrong?"

She jumped in fright as Slashback popped up next to her. Angrily, she punched him in the arm, cursing him as well. The lovesick saw tooth winced and backed up a step or two. He didn't mean to scare her, but he heard the distress in her voice as she search for Riptide.

"Has something happened to your brother?" he asked, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Our mother was kidnapped and Riptide isn't taking it well. Slashback, I afraid for him right now," she said, her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

Slashback not knowing what she meant did the only thing he knew he could do. "Let's look for him, together. If need be, I'll go and get Gaff and Poseidon to help us as well. Don't worry, we'll find him."

Riptide was in truth nearing the back way to Arlong Park, the flag of the Arlong's pirates tied to a thick sturdy tree branch as he walked. His brown eyes had a strange look in them and his teeth were gritted with anger. He was angry at himself for not being there, not able to protect his mother, to stop who ever it was from taking her.

He was nearly there when he heard the rustling in the trees above him and he stopped, scanning the tree branches. He knew something or someone was there and he stood listening, waiting. The rustling came again but it heading away from him. Instinct told him not to ignore it and he rushed to Arlong Park knowing he was going to need help.

Slashback and Destiny weren't having any better luck at finding Riptide and they were about to head to the park when a figure suddenly leaped from the surrounding trees, landing six feet from them. The two sharks were startled and Slshback quickly retrieved his throwing knives as the figure turned to face them.

The figure was wearing a dark hooded cloak that hid his face. "Such a lovely night, isn't it?" he asked in a deep rough voice.

"Who are you?" demanded Slashback as he kept Destiny behind him. He was determined to protect her no matter what.

The mysterious figure laughed, it was between a cough and growl. "Ah, I see you have a lady friend with you. She's very pretty, isn't she?"

Slashback snarled as he held his weapons at the ready. "I'm not repeating me self again," he said. "Now who the hell are you?"

The figure threw his cloak aside and Slashback froze when he saw him. He was human with a shark like features. His dark eyes were beady and menacing, his nose was oval shaped like the nose of a Great White shark and he even had shark teeth as well. His red hair was pointy and there were three dark marking on either side of his cheeks. Standing 6"9", he was dressed completely in black with heavy boots. His sword was broad as it was long and it was covered sharp pointy spikes. "You can call me, Skarn."

"Skarn!" the five gill shark gasped. "You're the creep that's been after Gaff and me!"

Skarn looked amused at this and this twisted grin was on his face. "Small world, isn't it? Looks like I'll be getting a bonus as well." His eyes fell on Destiny and she shuddered at the look he had.

"The hell, you are!"

Riptide from out of nowhere came charging into Skarn, knocking him flat onto his face. Relief flooded Destiny's face when she saw he wasn't alone. Gaff, Long and Poseidon were right behind him. The six friends quickly gathered as Skarn got his feet looking really ticked off.

"Why you ass," he said, glaring at Riptide. "How dare you attack me?"

Riptide snorted as he held up his Father's sword, readying for the next attack. "I dare to do anything I please, you scallywag! So you're Skarn, eh? You don't look that impressive?"

"What?!" Sharn was furious at being mocked at. "I'm the greatest warrior around and I've never failed at any of my assignments. Who are you, my young foolish friend?"

"My name is Riptide Saw tooth Arlong!"

"Holy shit!" Gaff said eyes on Riptide. "I can't believe he just said that after hearing what he said earlier."

"Riptide mad," Long said. "Real mad."

"Well let's hope he doesn't do anything stupid," Slashback said, looking over his shoulder at Destiny. "Especially after what Destiny told me."

Riptide and Skarn circled each other, eyeing each other. With a roar the two attacked, their swords clashing together. Everyone watched as they fought, the clanging as sword met sword echoed in the night. How Arlong's Kiribachi held up was beyond anyone's guess as the Skarn's shark sword repeatedly clashed against it. Suddenly the kiribachi snapped in two on the next hit and Riptide cried in pain as Skarn's sword slashed across his arm.

"Riptide!" Long started forward to aid his brother, but Poseidon grabbed him, holding him back. Long struggled against the giant shark man's hold, trying to get free. "Let go! Riptide hurt!"

"We got to help!" Slashback said, looking at their silent comrade. "Poseidon, he's going to get kill!"

"STAY BACK!" Riptide roared. "This is my fight and my fight alone! I won't lose, not to this lunatic!"

Skarn's eyes blazed with fury as he lunged, his sword high above his head. "You're dead—what the?"

Like a white blur, Riptide lashed out with a spinning kick, catching Skarn along side the head. The blow sent Skarn flying straight into an old tree, snapping it in half. Destiny and the others couldn't believe it as Skarn got up. He brushed himself off, glaring at his opponent. "Not bad," he said with a chuckle "Not bad at all."

"You're pretty tough for a hybrid," Riptide said coolly.

Skarn was surprised. "How-how did you know?" he asked in total amazement.

"Easy," Riptide tapped his nose. "You scent is like mine that is how I know."

"You're a hybrid? You don't look nothing like me!"

Riptide laughed. "We took after my father's bloodline unlike you. So why are you after Gaff and Slashback?"

"They're not worth it now and seeing how strong you are perhaps you would be willing to join my team?" Skarn said.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm determined to enter the Dead End Race and win it."

Riptide looked interested. "What is that?"

Thinking he had a new recruit, Skarn smiled. "It's an underground race run by pirates and it's anything goes. I managed to get a few others and I've just acquired a very talented navigator."

His words ignited a fire within Riptide and he gave the other hybrid a dark murderous look. "Where did you get such a navigator?" _Don't let it be Mother, please._

"My men found her in the Grand Line and she's quite the handful, too," he said. "I believe her name is Nami, I think."

"You bastard!" Destiny and Long lunged at Skarn who seemed to vanish in the night.

"No!" Riptide screamed as he looked wildly around. "Damn it! He's gone!" He looked at his brother and sister. "Why did you do that? I could have gotten information out of him! Now he's gone."

Destiny and Long were ashamed as they looked at their brother painfully. He turned from them and slowly they with their friends followed Riptide back to Arlong Park.

"Now that we know Skarn is the one who is responsible for our mother's kidnapping," Riptide said. "We must decide if we're going to do it?"

Gaff looked at him curious. "Do what if you don't mind me for asking?"

Riptide lifted up the tattered flag of his father and holding out his free hand looked at those gathered before him. "Under this symbol of the saw tooth, we became pirates. Are you with me?"

"You can count me in," Slashback said, his hand on top of Riptide's.

Gaff placed his hand on top as well. "Aye, I'm in."

Poseidon nodded as his hand engulfed theirs.

Riptide looked over at his siblings. "Are you with me or not?"

Long and Destiny looked at each other before Long joined his brother. "Need cook."

"Des?"

Destiny closed her eyes. "No."

Her answered shocked her brother. "What! Why?"

She looked at Riptide. "You said, we were the better result of Father's race and now you going to became a pirate just to get Mother back. You becoming just like him."

Riptide shook his head. "Des, please," he said. "I know you don't like it, but who else can we turn to?"

"We ask Uncle Luffy!" she said, tears welling up. "He's waiting in the Grand Line for Uncle Chopper and Aunt Robin to come back, so we could go with them and join him."

Long shook his head. "No place there," he said. "We do this, not Uncle Luffy."

"He's right, Des," Riptide said. "We could never be Straw Hats and Skarn said that he was entering this Dead End race and so are we, but with a crew of out own."

"Fine!" she said turning her back on them. "Do it with out me. I'm out!"

"What are we going do now?" Slashback asked.

Riptide looked at his small crew. "I don't know. I really don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Destiny didn't know what to think, she was so confused. Why would her own brother make such an irrational decision? What was wrong with asking Uncle Luffy for help? She stopped her mind a swirl of mixed emotions.

_We could never be Straw Hats._

_No place there. We do this, not Uncle Luffy._

She shook her head, trying to rid her own brothers' words. They were wrong, weren't they? They were born on the _Go Merry_, naturally that would make them members of the Straw Hat crew.

"Des," She felt Riptide's strong hands rest on her shoulders.

"Rip, where do we belong?" she asked, shutting her eyes, a tightness welling up in her chest. "Who are we really?"

He pulled her into a protective embrace knowing she felt safe in his arms. Riptide and Long had always been her safety net even when they were little. Riptide had in a strange way had always been the mature one. They relied on one another, one always giving the other the strength when needed.

"We are who we are," he said.

His answer brought no comfort and silent tears spilled as she buried her face against his chest. "No, that isn't what I meant," she whispered, gripping onto his shirt. "Are we mothers or his children?"

Riptide pulled away, alarming her. He looked deeply hurt. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Riptide, I…" she was unable to look at him and they both knew why. She felt his left hand under her chin, lifting it. Her eyes were still closed and she was afraid to look at him, afraid what her mind would make her see.

"Destiny, look at me," he said quietly yet firmly.

She obeyed and stared into his eyes. His eyes reflected pain, worry, fear, sadness and love. There was neither hate nor anger in those eyes. Destiny deep down was afraid she would see their father in his eyes, but she saw her brother, the brother who loved her dearly, the one who faced more racism and hatred because of who he looked like. She saw their mother in his eyes, the mother who gave birth to them, who raised and loved them even though they were fathered by the worst being that ever set foot in the East Blue. Her quilt overwhelmed her and with a strangled sob wrapped her arms around his neck, her apology nothing more than muffled words. He understood them though.

"Hush," he said, hugging her tightly against him. "Hush, Little Tooth Biter."

Little Tooth Biter, the nickname given to her by Uncle Zoro when she only two and half years of age. A nickname that brought her comfort.

Nicro Robin and Chopper were standing among the trees, watching. Chopper had tears streaming down his face, soaking his fur. Robin was crying silent tears. The two Straw Hat Pirates had grown concerned when the youngsters hadn't returned and went looking for them. Robin using her Hana Hana abilities had found Riptide and Destiny and they heard every word. They were moved by the strength of the siblings' bond.

"Navigator-san, your children are very special," Robin thought, wiping her tears away. "Come Doctor-san," she said. "Let's go before they noticed."

Chopper was struggling not to run out and embrace the two young ones. He quickly nodded, following Robin.

"Will you come, Destiny?" Riptide asked. "If you still don't, I'll…" 

She placed her fingers to his mouth, stopping him. "Is that what you want, Captain-san?" she asked.

"Captain-san?" he arched an eyebrow. "Don't start sounding like Aunt Robin, okay?"

"Aye, Captain-san," she said with a giggle.

He gave her a bear hug as he laughed, heartily. "Smart ass. Let's get back to the crew."

Skarn was still slightly pissed from his brief encounter with Riptide as he rowed out the anchored naval ship. Never had he encountered such a fighter, the white saw tooth hybrid was a strong well trained fighter and he was a very worthy opponent. He one day hoped for a rematch against the shark. The marine ship was a living nightmare as he climbed aboard. Blood was everywhere as were body parts and no matter where he looked there was body of a marine somewhere. _Well Slatafang must have been extremely pissed or these fools were stupid enough to actually challenge them,_ Skarn though as he stepped over a body that lay before the entrance door to the Captain's quarters. Inside were two bloodied survivors surrounded by Slatafang's hunting party.

"Slatafang, what's going on?" he asked as he stood glaring at the Kuda.

Slatafang and his comrades looked up at the sound of his voice, the kudas like Gaff were all throwbacks, but each one was from a different barracuda species. Unlike the powerful build of those of Fish-man Island, the Kudas had a thin, but muscular build and a spiky frill that ran from the top of their heads down their scaly backs. Their webbed hands and feet were tipped with sharp claws their eyes were large and black. They might have been barracudas, but they resembled more of a reptile with fearsome needle like teeth. Their clothing was even primitive mainly kilts and the females of the group dressed mainly like humans who inhabited the tropical regions of the world.

Slatafang was brute of a Kuda and was from the great barracuda species. He wore a red and black kilt and a shark tooth necklace. Though the average height of a Kuda is about six foot, but being a great barracuda, he stood at eight foot tall. At the moment he was sitting on small pile of dead bodies, savoring the fear he could clearly see in the female marine though her captain remained stone faced. Standing on either side of him was two kudas of the saw tooth barracuda species. The female stood at 5'7" with blue-green skin and her large eyes were silver not black. Unlike the other females in the hunting party, she wore dark blue knee length pants a single left strap halter top of the same color. On her right arm was a tattoo of a barracuda with the nose of a saw tooth shark. The male was her brother and was blue in color and was a foot taller. He wore a purple and white kilt, but a jeweled handle dagger hung from his waist. "Brother," Slatafang said in his raspy voice. "I'm hoping you can persuade these two foolish soft skins into giving me the information I seek."

Skarn glared at him. "I told you not to attack any marines that might be in this area."

Slatafang gave the human hybrid what one would consider an amused look. "Did you now? Why should I do that?"

Resting his sword on his shoulder, Skarn's look darkened. "You aren't very clever are you?"

The male saw tooth kuda snarled and he quickly drew his dagger only to be stopped by the motion of Slatafang's hand. Slatafang quietly rose and walked up to Skarn. With a light smirk he turned and grabbed the woman marine by the throat. "I'm not very clever, am I?" he said, bringing a claw to the woman's cheek before he licked her face. She shuddered which made the kuda grin with pleasure. "They thought the same thing and looked what happened. They're dead save these two." He looked back at Skarn. "They have information I want so perhaps…"

Skarn quietly understood. "What is it you want to know?"

Slatafang smiled. "Are there any strong marine bases in the East Blue?"

Skarn knew that answer, but it was the captain who replied. "There are none you, filthy beast! If there were, we would hunt you and slaughter every last one of your despicable race!"

"You dare threaten me!" Slatafang flung the woman aside and seized the captain by the throat, lifting him off the floor. A blood lust reflected in his dark eyes as he gave his helpless victim a sick twisted grin. "You've worn out you usefulness to me." And with that he thrust his other hand into the man's gut. The captain's screams were joined by eager howls as the Kudas watched with great pleasure as the dying marine's insides were ripped from his body. Skarn took notice that the female silver eye kuda had looked away with disgust and shuddered at the sight. Even he found it, sickening. Slatafang and his hunters made Arlong's gang look like saints along side them.

"How about you, my dear," Slatafang said turning to the female marine. "Will you tell me what I want? If you don't, well I'm sure I can have some fun with you until you do."

"That's enough," Skarn ordered.

Slatafang whirled around. "What was that?"

"He spoke the truth," Skarn nodded to the dead marine captain. "The strongest ones are in the Grand Line. Besides I have more interesting information for you, information you asked me to get or have you forgotten?"

His words angered Slatafang and he did not care for his ally, but Skarn had proved himself very useful countless of times.

"Speak of this information."

"The one you call Gaff has taken refuge in a place once known as Arlong Park with two other companions, but they are now under the protection of him."

Slatafang looked confused. "Him? What do you mean by this?"

"Gaff is under the protection of the Ghost of the Sea."

Slatafang was berserk at the name. "Ghost of the Sea!" he roared. "It can not be! He must be dead after all those centuries. Are you positive it was he?"

Skarn nodded. "I am. I had a battle with him and he is fierce."

"Slatafang, perhaps we should …."

The enraged Kuda seized the unfortunate speaker by the throat, dragging him forward. "Pay attention, my hunters," he said. "Pay attention and remember this lesson well." He snapped the Kuda's neck as if it were nothing than a dry twig. Tossing the dead body among his followers, he looked at them, a madness in his eyes. "Who else wishes to speak?"

They were too afraid to speak let alone breathe.

"Do you fear the white saw tooth, O' mighty Slatafang?"

With a roar he lunged at Skarn only to be stopped by the tip of the sword. Snarling, the Kuda backed off. "I fear no living creature that I haven't hunted and slain!"

A devilish smile was on Skarn's face. "Ah, how true. I am thinking how pleased your mother would be if you brought back the head of your entire clan's most hated enemy. Imagine how pleased she would be with you?"

His words intrigued Slatafang and images of grandeur filled his mind. "Yes," he purred. "Skarn, you have earned you reward." The kuda's eyes fell upon the woman marine. "I give her to you to do what ever you wish. Come my hunters, we hunt for the Ghost of the Sea!"

Led by Slatafang, the Kudas all dove into the sea heading toward the direction of Cocoyashi Village. Skarn watched them and then he turned to the only surviving marines with a smirk. He had a use for her.

Riptide came to abrupt halt and stared out at the sea. A sudden uneasiness hit and it was growing with each passing second. His dorsal fin went straight and it began to tremble slightly. Destiny grew alarmed at this since it was a clear indication of an impeding danger and with Riptide, it was never wrong.

"Rip, what's wrong?" she asked, looking at him.

"Danger," he muttered, still staring at the sea. "Something's coming and it's more dangerous than father."

"More dangerous than…" Destiny couldn't believe she was hearing this. What could be more dangerous than Arlong, himself?

Riptide snapped back to reality. He looked at his sister, knowing they had to protect their home, their loved ones. "Go back to Cocoyashi Village and tell Aunt Robin and Uncle Chopper what's going on." He said. Make sure everyone is prepared."

"Prepared? Prepared for what?"

Riptide gave her a grave expression. "To fight for our lives."

What will become of Cocoyashi Village? Can Riptide and small crew defend the village from SLatafang and his followers? What is this Ghost of the Sea that Skarn mentioned? What is Skarn planning to do with the two surviving marines? Get ready as Riptide and Slatafang face off! Who will win? Shark or Barracuda?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Riptide wished he knew what the danger really was as he ran back to Arlong Park, back to his crew. Well what ever it was, he and his crew would face it. He had sworn long age to protect his home even if he and his siblings were still despised by certain people. To the white saw tooth, the people of Cocoyashi were his nakama, his family and he would fight for them.

Long was acting as lookout and when he saw his brother coming he was happy until he spotted Riptide's dorsal fin. It was straight and Long immediately hollered to their crew. "Gather weapons! We move now!"

Gaff and Poseidon had no weapons unlike Slashback who did a quick check on all his throwing knives. Long had grabbed the kiribachi which now had only three blades and though it had been snapped in two, it still was usable. The moment his brother entered, Long handed the sword to him.

"Crew ready to go," he said.

Seeing how Gaff and Long had nothing to fight with, Riptide toward to Slashback. "Can you give them a throwing knife or something?"

Before the other saw tooth could reply, Poseidon pushed the upper lair of rubble away and appeared to be searching for something. The megladon shark man turned to his comrades, motioning them to come. Riptide climbed up and couldn't believe that the silent giant had actually found the weapon room. There were a variety of weapons from swords to tridents. Gaff chose a two prong trident and a saber while Long took two swords strapping them across his back and one short sword that hung from his waist. Poseidon needed no weapons because of his size and no one argued there. Riptide grabbed two twin flintlocks that had been modified to fire more than one shot and two swords these he would give to Destiny.

Armed and ready to fight, Riptide led his small crew toward Cocoyashi.

Unknown to the crew, they had been watched and after they left, the female Kuda who had been at Slatafang's side surfaced and now climbed up to the now exposed weapon room taking her time in choosing her appropriate weapons that would aid her in her given task. She was in no hurry and she slowly smiled, knowing someone was going to die this day.

Destiny was having trouble in getting help. The daughter of Arlong and Nami was in Genzo's house with both her aunts and uncle, arguing the urgency of the matter with the village headman. "Mr. Genzo, we have to do what Riptide asked," she said.

"After what he did, why should we?" Genzo said, looking angry.

"Genzo, what did Riptide do?" Nojiko asked.

"He stole that flag!"

Destiny shook her head in disbelief. "You won't help because of father's stupid flag," she snorted with disgust. "I can't believe I'm hearing this. There was a reason why he took it."

Genzo looked at her, waiting.

"Riptide took it because…" Destiny paused, knowing how Genzo felt about pirates and yet it was their Uncle Luffy, a pirate that freed them from their father's tyranny. "We have decided to become pirates to save our mother."

Her words shocked Genzo and Nojiko, but it did nothing to Nicro Robin or Chopper. Destiny at the moment didn't care what anyone thought or said after this and in a strange way she felt proud she admitted she was a pirate. Why shouldn't she? Bother her parents were pirates well, Arlong had been before he had settled, wanting to build the Arlong Empire.

"W--why?!" asked Genzo. "Why would any of you want to become something like that?"

"To save navigator-san," Robin said, looking at Destiny. "Your brother knows this in his heart, doesn't he?"

"Yes," Destiny answered. "I…didn't want to believe that he would do something like this, but after hearing him out, knowing how he feels, I couldn't deny my heart either. Still we need to do what he said to do."

Chopper was scared, but he was filled with excitement as well. The reindeer had a look of determination in his eyes. "We'll help, right Robin?"

Robin nodded. Even if Luffy had sent Nami's children away in order to protect them, he would want his crew to aid in any way they could. Also Chopper and she had their devil fruit abilities to aid in the fight. "We will help as well."

Destiny couldn't help but smile. At least, they could rely on their uncle and aunt. She looked at Aunt Nojiko. "Do you agree with Mr. Genzo?"

Nojiko didn't know what to say at that moment. Like her sister, Riptide, Destiny and Long had decided to become pirates, but their reasons were different from Nami. She knew they wouldn't change their minds either and they probably wouldn't listen even if she asked them not to. Genzo had a right to be angry with Riptide, but her own nephew had asked them to be ready to defend their village from a coming threat and how could they ignore his words? Destiny said he was bringing help and that the village had to ready.

"Genzo, we must do what Riptide asked us to do," she said looking at the older man. "Nami's friends saved us from Arlong and even if Riptide did wasn't right, we shouldn't ignore his warning. I say we do as asked."

Genzo was surprised with Nojiko and he was at a lost at what to do. They had been living their lives since Arlong had been defeated living each day as if it were their last and it had been a good twenty years. He remembered how hard it was for Nami to bring her children, the very children Arlong had fathered to Cocoyashi, but knowing how she spent eight years of life with him, trying to buy their freedom and all that time, Nami had suffered worse then anyone knew. She had brought them here because she knew they would be loved and protected by the village she loved more then anything. Nojiko loved them as much as he did. Riptide might have looked like his father but the boy had a good heart even though he had cursed and despised, he still was willing to defend them. Genzo actually found himself wondering what would Belle-mere do and in his heart, he knew what the answer was. Belle-mere would want to them to help no matter what.

"You're right, Nojiko," he said after what seemed like an eternity. "Riptide has asked us to prepare and that is what we will do. Destiny, tell your brother we will be ready."

Destiny smiled as she hugged him. "Thank you, Uncle Genzo," she whispered.

Word soon spread through the village that a danger was coming and that they were to be ready the moment Riptide return with help.

The morning sky was dark as a storm slowly approached from the sea. Thunder rumbled and rain slowly began to fall. Slatang surfaced, climbing onto the dock. The powerful Kuda sniffed the air, eager to taste blood again. His group, nearly two hundred in all slowly joined him.

"Lord, shouldn't we wait till we receive word from Neeta?" asked one of his followers.

Slatafang chuckled evilly as he looked at the saw tooth barracuda next to him. "Neeta wouldn't be coming back, Ripclaw," he said.

Ripclaw smiled, "You already knew she would be killed if she found the Ghost of the Sea," he said, teeth snapping together in delight. 

"Of course," Slatafang said. "Are you saying you would miss your sister, my strong right claw?"

Ripclaw laughed, pleased with his new rank. Why should he miss his sister?

Neeta the female who had arrived in Arlong Park after Riptide and his crew had left had heard every word that passed between Slatafang and her brother. The female Kuda snarled in anger. Slatafang was planning to get rid of her, after all those years of loyalty, how could he.

_Slatafang, you cold-hearted bastard! You'll regret this day, I swear, _Neeta thought as she slowly retreated.

Riptide and his crew were nearing Cocoyashi when he stopped. Long glanced at his brother. "What wrong?"

Riptide said nothing as he listened. Off to his left, he heard a faint snapping off a twig and he looked in that direction. "Come out!" he ordered.

Cautiously, Neeta came out armed with twin scythe type swords and knelt before Riptide, laying her weapons in front of her. Gaff recognized her immediately and the kuda-shark hybrid snarled.

"What are you doing here, Neeta? I thought you were with Slatafang," Gaff asked moving up to Riptide's side.

Neeta looked up, her eyes blazing with hate. "No longer, Gaff," she answered. "I wish to join the Ghost of the Sea in the battle against Slatafang."

Riptide looked at Gaff. "You two know each other?"

Gaff nodded. "Aye," he said. "We were…friends until she joined Slatafang's hunting party. After that I left."

"She was your girlfriend, huh, Gaff?" Slashback asked.

"Shut up," Gaff said.

Riptide ignored the two as he stared at Neeta. "Why should I allow you to come with us?"

"Ghost of the Sea, I swear absolute loyalty to you and to you alone," Neeta said. "I have information that would gain you victory over Slatafang."

Riptide wasn't one to make a hasty decision but they were delaying way to long and he didn't want Destiny to think they were not coming. "I will allow you to come for now. Now let's move!"

Destiny grew worried as she watched as Slatafang and his group came into Cocoyashi. She had never seen anything like them, but remembering how Gaff looked she guess they were the Kuda. Just seeing, Slatafang, she feared for Riptide. Was Riptide even a match for him? Genzo had ordered everyone to hide in the woods and were ready to ambush the intruders, but it was hard to say after they all saw the Kudas. The silver saw tooth looked at Robin and Chopper, her eyes reflecting her uneasiness.

Robin smiled as she closed her eyes. "Sixteen hands."

From the surrounding houses, sixteen hands sprouted from the surface, seizing some on the Kudas. Taken by surprise, the villagers managed to attack before the Kudas countered their assault. Slatafang roared with rage as he saw several of his hunters actually being taken down by humans and he faced Destiny and Chopper who was in his heavy point form.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Chopper said.

"I am Slatafang, the next King of the Kuda clan and I seek the Ghost of the Sea!"

"The Ghost of the Sea?" asked Destiny. "Who is that?"

Slatafang didn't answer as he lashed out, but Chopper and Destiny managed to avoid his claws. They keep their distance from him as he glared at them, furious they managed to dodge his attack. "Tell me where he is and I'll let you live."

"Rip, where are you?" Destiny thought.

"By the gods," Slashback said as they came upon the fighting. "There's got to be at least a hundred."

"Hunting parties have at least a hundred, fifty less then the scouting parties," Neeta said, tightening her grip on her weapons. "Be grateful it isn't a war party."

"Why?" Long asked.

"Trust her when she says it," Gaff said with a shiver. "I only saw that once and it's a frightening sight. I hope I never see it again."

Riptide spat as his eyes scanned for Destiny, hoping their sister was okay. "Doesn't matter to me," he muttered. "The longer we talk, the more innocents die."

Poseidon let loose a deep growl and charged. Riptide and the others followed as the giant shark was upon the fighting. The sudden appearance of Poseidon caught not only Destiny's attention, but also Slatafang's. The kuda leader saw Neeta fighting alongside with Riptide and an eager look was upon his face. Skarn spoke true! He threw his head back, roaring a challenge. All fighting stopped.

"Ghost of the Sea, I, Slatafang wish to challenge you!"

"I do not know why you call me by this name, but if you wish for a fight than you've got it!" Riptide said.

Slatafang grinned as he and Riptide eyed each other. Neeta and the others hurried over to Destiny who was bewildered as was everyone else. The rest of the kudas regrouped their faces reflecting their eagerness.

"What's going on?" Chopper asked.

"A repeat of a battle from over hundred years ago," Neeta explained. "Such a battle happened on Fish-man Island before the kuda clans were banished. There was no civilization back then only the clans and our clan was the superior as was the shark clan. The Kuda clan was led by Slatafang's great, great grandfather and was the greatest warrior in all the clan. It was he who wanted to rule all the seas and he began a war on the other clans. The shark clan was the only ones who refused to give up and both clans lost many during the constant battles till he appeared."

"The Ghost of the Sea," Gaff said. Neeta and his voice spoke in unison as they continued.

"A white saw tooth that rose from the waters and challenged the Kuda leader to a battle to the death. He was strong and fierce and their battle lasted two days and finally the Kuda leader fell and the Kuda clan was banished. Like a ghost, the white shark disappeared. Because of him, the kuda leaders vowed to one day get their revenge upon the Ghost of the Sea"

"So Slatafang wants to be the one who will seek to avenge the disgrace that fell upon the clan, right?" Destiny asked.

"Yes."

Suddenly there was roar and Slatafang lunged at Riptide. He raised the kiribachi just as the kuda took a swipe with his claws and blood spilled from Slatafang's now severed fingers on his right hand. The kuda leader gave no indication of pain as the rain became a downpour and lightning flashed.

"Kill them all!" Slatafang ordered. "Slay all who dare oppose us!"

"Crew, you know what to do!" Riptide shouted, turning his head to them.

"Riptide!" Long shouted, pointing behind him.

Slatafang attacked again, his teeth sank into Riptide's shoulder. Riptide screamed in pain as his felt his blood flowing down his arm. Never had the white shark felt such pain and something within him snapped and his eyes blazed with sudden fury. With a snarl, he reached up and grabbed Slatafang's jaws, prying them open. The kuda's eyes were wide as he was flung to the side, sliding along the muddy ground. Slatafang rose and to everyone's surprise ran into the woods with Riptide right behind him.

Neeta looked just as her brother led the charge and with howl, she urged the others to rejoin the fight. Both sides clashed and though the kudas were fierce and fearless, they started losing. Even with Riptide's small crew helping, it was the people of Cocoyashi that fought with more determination. Old memories of Arlong's tyranny came flooding back and it gave them strength to fight, to survive. Poseidon himself was truly devastating as the ancient shark man bowled kuda upon kuda over as they tried to bring him down. Led by Destiny, Robin and Chopper, the newly formed pirate crew fought like demons, driving the enemy back, aiding any villager who appeared to be in trouble. Some kudas actually retreated to the waters and it was there they found a more horrifying terror awaiting them. Momoo sensing his friends were in danger arrived and attacked those who were unfortunate enough to make into the water.

Slatafang ran until he reached the place where Belle-mere was buried and with a mad grin, turned as the white saw tooth came into the clearing.

"Are you done running, you coward?" Riptide asked, twirling the kiribachi.

"I am no coward, rough skin," was Slatafang's reply. "I rather face and kill you myself, Ghost of the Sea!"

"Whether I'm descendant to this Ghost of the Sea, it doesn't matter. I'm going to kill you, too, needle teeth!"

Slatafang began laughing as readied himself for the final battle. "May I suggest we do this the way of our species?"

"If you mean tooth to tooth then let's!" Riptide dropped the kiribachi to the ground.

Lightning flashed and the two fighters attacked. Never had there been such a battle since Luffy and Arlong's fight. Riptide fought like mad as did Slatafang, they bite and tore at each other. Both covered with blood and mud as they finally backed off from one another. Blood dripped off Riptide's saw like nose as blood dripped off Slatafang's claws. Riptide was covered with bite and slash marks, a cruel deep slash was across his left cheek and his dorsal fin had a small chunk missing. Slatafang's frill was barely recognizable and he bore the marks from Riptide's nose and teeth. His lower lip had a piece of flesh just hanging.

"You fight well, saw tooth," commented the kuda as he took a wheezing breath.

"So do you," Riptide said wiping his bloody cheek.

A slow twisted grin was on Slatafang's face as he suddenly came charging, but Riptide was ready. He lowered his head and using his opponent's momentum flung him up and over. Caught off guard, the kuda went sliding right to the edge of the seaside cliff. Slatafang looked up just as Riptide slammed into him and they went off the cliff. At the moment, Riptide knew he was going to die or so he thought. He felt something grab him, pulling him to safety and he found himself looking into Poseidon's face. He managed to smile before everything went black.

Skarn knelt next to Slatafang's body, behind he heard the female marine mutter something. The human shark hybrid stood and turned around, his eyes falling onto the paper that was held out to him. "So I take we have something interesting to give to the naval headquarters?"

The woman didn't look pleased as Skarn took the paper from her. "I don't think it's a wise idea giving such false information," she said.

Skarn smiled as he gave Slatafang's dead body a kick. "Don't worry," he said, reading the paper. "Oh, this is good, very good. You will probably be recognized once you return with your report and maybe promoted in the ranks. I know how much the World Government will want to catch such dangerous pirates, am I right?"

She nodded, but still didn't look convinced. She had witnessed the entire fight between Riptide and Slatafang and was still shocked with the outcome of the fight and was even shocked more when she saw Poseidon, but Skarn had made sure they wouldn't be spotted so they waited until the giant shark man left.

"Skarn," said a weakened voice behind them.

Dragging himself, painfully from the water was Ripclaw, the brother to Neeta. The saw tooth barracuda was barely alive and both legs from the knees down were gone. He had barely got away from Momoo unlike his comrades. Skarn showed no expression as he knelt next to him and cradled him.

"Where are the others?" Skarn asked.

"Dead," Ripclaw said. His eyes fell upon the body of his leader and he gave a startled gasp. "Slatafang is dead. All are gone, but me. Skarn, I must get word to the queen, she must know that the Ghost of the Sea has returned and that her second son is dead."

"Of course, we shall go immediately," he turned to his "female". "Go back to the nearest marine base and give them your report."

"Yes," the marine said, happy just to get away from this hell.

I'm not the greatest when it comes to the fights, but I will try to get better before the end of the story. So let me know what you all think. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

No one had even noticed that Poseidon had left until Destiny saw him carrying Riptide back. "Uncle Chopper!" she screamed running straight over to the silent giant. "Uncle Chopper, hurry its Riptide!"

Everyone within hearing range came running. Long and their crew were huddled around their crewmate, fearing the worst. Riptide was covered with mud and blood and appeared to be dead. Chopper and the local doctor immediately had the injured saw tooth taken to the hospital with the other injured villagers. Destiny and Long followed, but they were told to wait outside. They protested until Robin came and lead them over to their friends. Slashback put an arm around Destiny only to get punched in the jaw for his effort.

The five gill saw tooth massaged his jaw, looking hurt. "What did you do that for? I only wanted to give you some comfort."

"How about try asking first, you pervert," Destiny said.

"No need to hit Slashback," Long said. "We all worried for Riptide."

Destiny knew that, but she was worried more about her brother then someone giving her any comfort. She looked at Slashback, her eyes reflecting her concern. "Slashback, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's okay," he said slowly putting his arm around her again.

Destiny leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm just afraid Riptide may die."

"Riptide will not die. His will is very strong."

"I'll agree there, Gaff." Slashback said.

Gaff looked at his friend, confused. "Huh? I didn't say anything. I thought you did."

"Neeta?"

The female kuda shook her head. "Well, it wasn't Long," she said, looking at the copper saw tooth.

"Thought you said it," Long said and he turned to his sister. "Des, you speak?"

They all looked at Poseidon. Surely it wasn't him, was it? No one had ever heard their silent friend ever utter a single word. He looked at them before returning his gaze to the hospital. "Riptide will not die," he said in a soft spoken voice. "Our young captain will not give up that easily."

Destiny, Long, Gaff, Neeta and Slashback were so surprised that they didn't know what to even think. They all sat in silence for the next two hours, waiting on any word on Riptide.

Riptide was in bad shape and besides the slashes he had received, two teeth were embedded deep in his flesh. One just below his right ear near his jaw and the other was found in his left gill. The village doctor removed pieces of Slatafang's scales from Riptide's upper gum line. There was no doubt on their battle from the evidence that was lying in a dish by Chopper. Chopper sewed the torn flesh on Riptide's left cheek which would leave a scar. Once the white saw tooth was moved to a bed did Chopper go out to tell his siblings and crewmates the news.

"He's okay," the reindeer said and there was a great sigh from them all. "His recovery though will take longer."

"How long," Gaff asked.

"Two to maybe six weeks."

"What?" Destiny was on her feet. "Uncle Chopper, we racing against the clock now and there is no way in hell; Riptide is going to lay around knowing our mother's life is in danger. He won't stay still for that period of time."

"Well, he's going to have to and that's doctor's orders."

By next morning Riptide had regained consciousness and once told about his recovery time, he had quite a fit. "The hell I'm staying in bed for that long!" he bellowed as he tried to get out of bed. "Mother needs us and I don't care if I have to drag myself to save her."

Destiny and Long looked at each as Chopper shifted to his heavy point form and pinned Riptide down. The white shark struggled till he was exhausted and finally gave up. He looked at his uncle none to happily as he agreed to do as said. Within three weeks, Riptide had recovered enough that he was permitted to leave the hospital and he was surprised to learn about Poseidon.

"Why didn't you speak before?" Riptide asked one evening when he and Poseidon were alone.

"I had no reason to until that moment I saved your life," Poseidon said. "I almost forgot how to."

"What made you decide never to speak anyway?"

Poseidon's good eye reflected sadness in him and he shook his head. "My family was taken from me long ago and it was because of that loss that I just fell silent."

Riptide dropped the matter as his thoughts went to his mother. Was she okay and where was she?

In a building somewhere in Lougetown.

"Damn bitch! She bit me!" snarled a burly man with tattoos.

Nami was tied to a chair giving her captors a dark murderous look. The burly man's companions laughed as he gave Nami a vicious slap across the face. Their laughter died at the sound of a gun shot and their friend lay dead. The large group looked up as Skarn stood in the doorway holding the smoking gun.

"I gave specific directions and I don't like it when they are ignored," Skarn said stepping into the room. "Rocco, untie our navigator."

Rocco, weasel looking pirate looked uneasy as he did as told. Nami gave him punch to the eye and a kick to the groin before one of friends grabbed her. The orange haired navigator cursed as she kicked and bit the other man. Skarn chuckled as he came up to Nami.

"My, my, my," he said. "What vicious little temper we have."

"Let me go or I'll kill you, you bastard," Nami spat, her eyes blazing with rage.

"You sound just like him, that arrogant ass of a saw tooth hybrid."

The fight left Nami as she stared at Skarn. "What about Riptide? What did you do to my children?"

Skarn smiled as he pulled out a rolled sheet of paper that he unrolled and he held up to Nami's face. Her eyes went wide when she saw it was three wanted posters.** Wanted** **dead or alive, Riptide Saw tooth Arlong. 70 million beri. Wanted dead or alive, Destiny Saw tooth Arlong. 40 million beri. Wanted dead or alive, Long Saw tooth Arlong. 30 million beri.** Her children were wanted for the murder of an entire crew of marines which she knew was a lie.

"How could you and why?" was all Nami could ask.

Skarn grinned as he rolled up the posters. "I have my reasons," he said. "Lock her up with the others."

Nami was thrown into a damp cell where she broke down and cried. Her children were now wanted criminals and there was nothing she could to help or warn them. She suddenly became aware of someone touching her arm and looked into the face of another saw tooth. Nami actually freaked and scrambled away in panic.

"Stay away from me!" Nami screamed.

The saw tooth was a female around the age of her children. What light that shone through the cell window revealed her strange coloring. She had pinkish white skin with red hair. Her deep sea blue colored eyes were filled with concern. "I didn't mean to scare you," she said. "I woke up to someone crying and saw you. Are you hurt?"

Nami struggled to stay calm which was a little hard. She thought she had gotten over her fear of being near any kind of the Fish-man race being the only exception of her own children who were after all hybrids, but this was a far different situation. The young saw tooth seemed more concerned for her and did want to help.

"No, I'm not," she said. "I was crying because I'm afraid for the lives of my children."

The young shark girl's eyes grew big. "Your children. You were taken from your own children?" She grew angry and threw herself at the heavy door, pounding on it with her fists. "Skarn, you heartless bastard! When are you going to stop? Haven't you ruined enough lives?"

Nami was surprised by her reaction and quickly realized that she wasn't that only one had been kidnapped. The shark girl finally gave up and sat down, shaking. The pounding had brought another shark into the light. The hammer head was the first one that Nami had ever seen. His eyes were amber in color and his skin was the color of bronze and his white hair was short. Both he and the saw tooth's clothes were nothing but filthy rags.

"Skie, you keep trying and I keep telling you it won't get those rotten bastards's attention," he said wearily.

Skie nodded to Nami. "Skarn took her from her children, Thor."

The hammer head, Thor swore as he began to pace getting more upset with each passing second. "Shit, we have to get out of here, but how?"

A slow smile crept across Nami's face. "I think I know how, but we have to work together."

The two sharks looked at one another and they grinned. "Okay," Thor said. "You have a plan?"

Nami smiled. "You bet I do."

At Cocoyashi Village.

Riptide and his crew were finally getting ready to leave with Robin and Chopper. Nojiko and Mr. Genzo embraced Riptide, Destiny and Long. The whole entire island nearly showed up just to see the trio and their friends off, many were sad to see Riptide leave.

"I'm going to miss you, three," Nojiko said trying not to cry. "It's going to be so quiet around here."

"Riptide," Genzo said. "You and your siblings will always have a home here. Now don't go and do something stupid that I'm going to hear about."

Riptide threw his head back and laughed. "Don't you worry we won't." He grabbed the older man in a hug, whispering. "I put the flag back where you had it. I'm sorry that I took it too."

Genzo chuckled as he hugged Riptide back. "You're forgiven." He stepped back, smiling. "Now go and save your mother."

Poseidon and Momoo were already heading out as the fishing boat followed them. Riptide sat against the stern, tracing the scar he now bore on his cheek and shook his head. _Looks like I'll have something to tell Uncle Luffy about. He'll probably consider it my proof of my bravery. _

"Hey, Rip?"

He looked up as Destiny sat next to him. "Have you considered a name for our crew?"

He chuckled in amusement. "Are you that worried?"

Destiny said nothing as she leaned up against him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Not really. I guess I figured we should have some kind of name, that's all."

"How about the Saw Pirates?" he asked with a sly grin.

"The Saw Pirates?" she pondered it for a moment before she broke out laughing. Her laughter caught their crewmates' attention. They looked at Riptide and Destiny waiting. Destiny looked at them with a wide toothy grin. "We finally have a name!"

Long scratched his chin. "What are we?"

Riptide and Destiny both grinned before roaring out: "The Saw Pirates!"

The Saw crew suddenly grinned and their yells echoed across the vast sea. The sun began to set as they slowly approached the Red Line and LougueTown.

I know this chapter might be confusing, but I figured some of you might want to know what has happened with Nami since she was kidnapped. Since this story has betting some awesome reviews, I've decided to have a poll. So here it is. Would you like to see more adventures of the Saw crew? If anyone wants to email their vote instead of putting in the review, feel free. In the next chapter, Riptide and crew arrive in Louguetown. What will happen once they learn they're wanted by the World Government? What about Nami? What is her plan to escape and will it succeed?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Holy, this place is huge," exclaimed Gaff at the sight of Lougetown.

Riptide merely nodded in agreement as he carefully wrapped up the kiribachi in an old sheet he found on the boat. "Mother said this was where Gold Roger was born and died here. One can almost find anything here."

The Saw crew set off though Robin and Chopper had already left in search for the nearest bookshop. No one paid any attention to them as the group walked around. It was Destiny who spotted the bulletin and she grabbed Riptide by the arm, dragging him over. There one the board was three wanted posters of Riptide, Destiny and Long.

"What the hell," Riptide said as he read the posters. "We're accused of murdering an entire marine crew."

Neeta made a strange noise and Riptide turned to her. The kuda was nervous as she slowly looked up at him. "It was us," she said. "Slatafang killed nearly every marine except for one and that was because of Skarn stopped him."

"Skarn," Slashback spat. "Looks like this guy is planning something and what that is I like to know."

"That bastard kidnaps our mother and he's also appears to be connected with your kind," Destiny said.

This surprised Neeta and she looked at Riptide. "Is this true?"

"It is," Riptide said. "Skarn said something about entering a race run by pirates and that he had gotten a navigator. Our own mother is now a prisoner and who knows where she is."

"Uh, guys," Gaff said. "Perhaps we should get out of sight like quick."

Long turned to ask why when he saw the reason. A squad of marines were coming toward their direction and had not yet spotted the crew. They hurried off, but not before Destiny tore the posters down, taking them with her. They ducked into a side street and watched as the marines went by. Riptide slowly stepped out and motioned his crew to follow. They hadn't gotten far when there came a shout and Slashback glanced back to see the marines suddenly turn, coming straight for them.

"They've seen us!" he yelled.

"Split!" Riptide ordered as he and Destiny took off in one direction.

"Neeta, go!" Long said as he grabbed her hand and they went down a nearby side street.

"Just like old times," Slashback said as he and Gaff ran toward the docks.

"With you, it's always the same!" Gaff said.

Riptide and Destiny went up streets, side streets and alley ways before they found themselves in front of a weapon shop. Wasting no time, they ducked inside as four marines ran by.

"Can I help you?" asked the shopkeeper.

Riptide placed the Kiribachi on the counter, carefully unwrapped it. "Can you recommend anyone to repair this?"

The shopkeeper was an elderly man at least in his eighties scoffed. "This isn't like any normal blade, kid. Where did you get this anyway?"

"It belonged to my father."

The shopkeeper studied Riptide and Destiny long and hard. "I don't get many of you Fish people in here, you know."

"Look we're kind of in a hurry so could you…"

The shopkeeper muttered something and turned to go. Riptide reached out seizing him by a frail shoulder and gave a slight squeeze. It was enough to turn the guy around and he was grinning like Cheshire cat. "You're a strong fellow," he chuckled. "There hasn't been a fellow like you here in a long time. You know, I might be able to help you after all."

"You two, check in there!"

"Crap! It's those guys again," Destiny said.

The shopkeeper pulled the curtain aside that led to the back of the shop. "Hurry you two."

They did as told and watched as the shopkeeper quickly wrapped the kiribachi up, placing it behind the counter just as two marines came in. They came up to him and held up their wanted posters. "Have you seen these to criminals?"

The old man pulled out a pair of colored specks and took the posters. "So Arlong has some kids? My, you boys must really want those young ones."

"Have you seen them?"

The shopkeeper snorted. "Not really."

The two marines said nothing and left. Riptide and Destiny looked at one another. The old shopkeeper had saved them, but why? The old man locked the door and put up a close sign before coming into the back of the shop.

"Thank you," Destiny said.

The old man looked at them with a grin. "So you two are the children of old Arlong," he said. "I didn't know he had any kids."

"He actually doesn't know about us," Riptide said. "How is it that you know him?"

"Your father was brought to Unity Island almost twenty years ago," the old man motioned them to follow him to his workshop. "He almost died from his injuries, but he's a tough shark."

"Is he still on this island you mentioned?" Destiny asked.

"Afraid not," the old man said. "Arlong left about…let's see, oh, a year ago. I think he was heading back to Fish-man Island. Pity he didn't stay on Unity."

"What is this Unity Island? We've never heard of it."

The old man laughed. "No one has and there's a reason. The Island is hidden by a fog and no one knows it's in the East Blue. The island is the only place where humans and the Fish-man race actually live together."

The workshop was a pretty good size room. One wall was lined with shelves and the other side swords of all kinds. The workbench was in front of a window and on sitting on it was a carefully wrapped item. The old man opened it revealing a newer saw blade kiribachi and he handed it to Riptide. The two saw tooth's eyes were big as he took the sword. It could have been the twin to his father's blade, but it felt to Riptide like it had been made for him.

"That kiribachi was made for your father, but he left before I could get it to him," the old man said. "That sword will surpass anything from Fish-man Island. Those blades are made with Seastone and it will cut through steel. See that button by you thumb?"

Riptide nodded.

"Press it."

He did and the blade separated at the third and fourth blades. A hidden handle sprang up on the upper half of the sword. Riptide blinked as he now had two swords in his webbed hands and suddenly he grinned. "Oh this is so sweet."

Destiny whistled. "Pity the bugger on the receiving end of that sword."

"I'm glad you like it," the old shopkeeper said. "That kiribachi is yours now."

Riptide looked at him, surprised. "You're giving it to me? Why?"

"I made it to replace the one that was lost and you are the son of Arlong so it's only natural that you should have it."

"Could you still repair the old one?" Destiny asked.

Before the old man could ask the small bell in the room rang. "Wait here till I get back," he said before leaving them alone.

Riptide gave his sister an interesting look. "Why do I get the feeling you want Father's old blade."

"I guess I should have talked to you, huh?"

Her brother shrugged as he reassembled the two blades into one again. "Well, there something I been thinking about asking you?"

"What's that?"

"Would you want to be my first-mate?"

Destiny had a look of shock. "I don't think so and I'm your sister after all," she said. "I don't think that type of relationship is one our mother would approve of."

"What are you talking about?" Riptide looked at her and quickly shook his head. "Oh hell no! I didn't mean that! I meant we have a ship that I wanted you to be the first-mate. Gees, Des…"

She burst out laughing as Riptide realized she had been teasing him and he feel for it. "You rotten Chum Chucker!" he said with a snarl. "You knew what I meant, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, but I couldn't help it," she replied between fits of laughter.

Suddenly they heard someone coming and they both turned as the shop owner returned with two other men. Their eyes were wide as the tallest man gave them a nasty smile.

"Hello there, my little ones," he said.

In another part of Louguetown in the old building

"Will this work?" Thor asked as Nami went over her plan again.

The navigator gave him a smile. "It should," she said. "Now get ready, I think I hear someone coming."

The hammer head got in place near the door looking quite eager. If Nami's plan succeeded they would soon be free. There was the sound of the unlocking of the door and it opened. The weasel looking man, Rocco stepped in to see Nami lying on the floor, clutching her stomach and moaning in pain.

"Eh? What's wrong with you?" Rocco asked. "You sick or something?"

Nami was only acting like she was in terrible pain and she even cried out. Rocco started to sweat knowing if anything happened to her, Skarn wouldn't hesitant in killing him. He started to kneel over her when he became aware of someone behind him and he turned to see the angry hammer head.

"What the…"

Thor grabbed him so fast that he didn't have time to scream before the shark sank his teeth into his throat, killing him. Nami was rather shocked by the young hammer head's attack, but quickly shook it off as he looked at her. Skie pulled her to her feet and the trio quickly ran out of the cell.

"We still have to get past the others," Nami said.

Skie grinned looking about as eager as Thor. "We'll handle them," she said. "Huh? You hear that?"

They paused by another cell door and from inside they heard a angry growl and roar as the door shook as if someone was slamming into it. The two sharks looked at one another as it shook again from another hit.

They all heard an enraged voice from the other side: "You bastards wait till I get my teeth in you! I'll murder every last one of you!"

"Kaiuleale is that you?" Thor asked pressing against the door.

"Thor?" said the other voice. "That can't be you!"

"Aye, it's me. Skie is with me as well."

"Skie! What are you doing with that freak?"

The odd colored saw tooth cursed under her breath and shouted right back. "Go to hell, you damn tiger!"

Nami shook her head as she quickly ran back to retrieve the cell keys. "Move over," she said to Thor as she unlocked the door and opened it. "You, Kaiuleale move it!"

Kaiuleale obeyed. He was a 6'6" tall tiger shark with set of nasty teeth. His dark pants were nothing but tattered rags. His upper torso was covered with bruises and fresh lashes from a whip. His hair had been completely shaven off. He glared at Nami just before Skie stepped between them and gave him a dark murderous glare.

"You ever say freak again and I'll fix you for good, got it?"

The tiger blinked in surprise and swallowed. "Got it. Who's the human?"

"She's a friend," Thor said. "Now let's get the hell out of this place before …"

"I'm afraid it's a little to late there my dear friends."

They looked to see Skarn with six of his men standing at the end of the hallway. The three sharks snarled as they prepared to charge their captors. Nami wished she had her climatic with her so she could help her new found friends.

"Skarn, you lousy son of a bitch!" Skie said. "We owe you a ton of hurt."

Skarn laughed. "Let's see you try it."

With a roar, Thor and Kaiuleale rushed Skarn just a metal mesh net dropped on them. Nami knew her plan wasn't going to work unless…

"Skie, you have to escape," she said.

The saw tooth looked at her. "Me? Why me?" she asked. "I can fight!"

Nami looked her, her expression dark and serious. "No! I rather you get help!"

It was then the shark understood and she slowly nodded. She didn't like the idea, but they didn't really have a choice. The shark girl looked around and saw a window, but was at the far end just behind their enemies. Nami saw it to and she gave her an encouraging smile. It was now or never.

"GO!"

Skie and Nami charged just as another net dropped. The odd colored saw tooth avoided it though she knew Nami had been caught. She wanted to go back and help, but she knew she had a mission to do. She avoided every net trap and with unbelievable speed leaped right over Skarn and his men's heads and smashed through the window. She landed in the water and swam as fast as she could. Skie didn't know where she would find help but it didn't matter. The lives of her friends were at stake and there was no way she was going to fail.

Will Skie find help? Now that Riptide and crew are separated with the marines after them, what will happen? Who are the two men that Riptide and Destiny have now met? Get ready as two new members of the crew make their appearance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Long didn't know how long he and Neeta had been running, but he would have keep going if Neeta hadn't stumbled pulling him backwards. The copper saw tooth looked at her as she tried to regain her breath and mentally cursed himself. There were no marines behind them so they could afford to rest. He looked around realizing they were outside of Lougetown and near a cemetery. Neeta regained some breath when he sat down next to her.

"Sorry," Long said. "Didn't mean to make tired."

Neeta hadn't been with the crew long and she had very curious with Long since the day after their battle with Slatafang. She took notice how different he was and yet he treated as if he were no different. The Kuda slowly looked at him, studying the younger saw tooth. She remembered how Gaff had been tortured because of his parents being from two different species and how General Gun was always defending his only son. Gaff was so strange and yet she had drawn to him. They did have a slight relationship until Slatafang had challenged him for her and it was then that Gaff actually ran away. Neeta knew then she could never be with a coward and stayed with Slatafang until his betrayal to her.

"Long, may I ask you something?" she said.

Long turned to face her and Neeta felt herself drawn to him. "May ask," he said.

"Doesn't it bother that you're different from your brother and sister?"

Long looked surprised. He had never ever thought how different he was from his siblings, but he knew in his heart that he always had been much worry for their mother. Nami had always kept an eye on him, making sure he was always okay. It had never bothered him because he always thought that's how a mother would always act with their offspring and now to be asked such a question, he didn't know what to think.

"Why ask," he said averting eye contact with Neeta. "Know I different. Know can't speak right."

She actually heard the pain in his voice and suddenly Neeta regretted asking that question. "Long, I…didn't mean to hurt you," she moved closure to him and put her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

Long felt something stirring in his heart the moment Neeta put her arms around him. This was something he had never experienced when his sister hugged him and he remembered something Uncle Sanji had once told him. _Uncle Sanji said love strong. I would find one day. Is this what I now feeling? Love for Neeta?_

"Neeta, I ask something?"

"Yes."

Long swallowed, hoping she wouldn't become angry with him. "You loved once?"

He felt her pull away and he turned around to face her. She bowed her head as if she was ashamed. "I did once and regretted it."

"Afraid to give heart again?" he asked, closing the space between them. "Unsure if you find true love?"

Neeta didn't realize how close Long was to her and suddenly became aware of his presence. She slowly turned her head, staring into his eyes. She never saw eyes like his and she slowly realized she was falling in love with him. Neither knew what to do at that moment until Long, much his own surprise and Neeta's actually kissed her. If anyone had saw the two kissing would have no doubt been sickened or shocked, but there was no one except them.

"Sorry," he said quickly breaking contact. "Didn't mean…"

"Long, just shut up and kiss me."

With a grin, he did as asked.

Meanwhile at the weapon shop

Riptide and Destiny looked at the two newcomers, especially the taller one. They first at thought it was their father, but they soon knew it wasn't. The saw tooth stood 9' tall with dark grey skin. His slight resemblance to Arlong was eerie except their father didn't have a beard and his long black hair was pulled into a long pony much like Riptide's. Riptide took noticed to his left eye which a glass eye that looked very much like a dragon's eye. He even dressed different from those of Fishman Island. He wore a black oil skin duster and a black western style hat with a low crowned profile that hid his eyes, giving a mysterious look to him. His black boots were custom made with a 12" harness. He processed one bad habit though. The saw tooth actually smoked cigars and had one in his fearsome teeth.

"This is 'dragon eye' Tarlong and his brother, Garth," the shopkeeper said.

Garth was 6' tall with red hair and silver skin, but it was his eyes that Riptide and Destiny immediately took noticed to. Garth had the same colored eyes as Long only he wore glasses. He wore loose fitting tan pants and a loose white silk shirt. Complete with a red sash. Garth actually resembled the more traditional pirate then anything.

"He looks like our little brother, doesn't he?" Tarlong asked.

His words sent a wave of shock through the two young saw sharks and Destiny blinked. "Brother! Our father is related to you?"

Tarlong took a long drag on his cigar before answering. "That correct, my little beauty," he said. "Garth and I didn't even know we had a brother until a year and half ago before our foster mother died. Our birth mother gave birth to triplets and she decided to keep Arlong over us. We weren't perfect as you can tell." He held up his right hand which only had three fingers.

"Wait till Long hears…" Destiny stopped. "Rip, we split up when those marines started chasing us and who knows where he is. We got to find him and the others before the marines do."

"Don't you worry, we'll find him before that shit ass lot does," Tarlong said, heading back into the front of the shop. "Clear?"

Garth nodded his head as he picked up a large bag that he slung onto his shoulder. Tarlong and Garth took every back street and alley they knew until they made to the docks. There waiting were surprisingly were Slashback and Gaff who with Robin and Chopper. Destiny threw her arms around Slashback who blushed, but didn't argue with the greeting he got.

"Thank god, you're alright," she said. "I was afraid something had happened to you and Gaff."

"Where's Long and Neeta?" Gaff asked.

"You haven't seen them?" Riptide said.

"No," Slashback said, sliding his arm around Destiny's waist. "You don't think…"

"Don't go there," Destiny said. "Uncle Chopper do you think you could find them?"

Chopper sniffed the air and shook his head. "There's to many different scents to follow."

Robin took noticed to Tarlong and Garth. "Who are these two, Captain-san?"

Riptide groaned, couldn't Aunt Robin call him by his name. "This is Tarlong and Garth. They are our father's brothers."

Tarlong gave Robin a grin as he tipped his hat to her. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I hate to break this up, but we better find Long and Neeta," Gaff said. "So let's move."

Meanwhile with Long and Neeta…

"Do you think Riptide will be upset with you?" Neeta asked as she rested head on his shoulder.

"Upset? Why upset?" Long asked.

"Because you have a girlfriend," she said.

"No, Riptide not…" he stopped suddenly. "Look! You see?"

Neeta looked and she was quickly on her feet. Slowly climbing out of the water was a female saw tooth of an odd color dressed in rags. She looked up and saw them before collapsing. "Long, she looks hurt."

They rushed to her and were shocked when they saw all her injuries both old and new. She opened her eyes and seemed relieved to see them. "Help me, please," she said. "I need help."

"Help," Neeta said. "What do you mean?"

"My friends are being held prisoners by Skarn."

Long inhaled sharply. "Skarn here?" he asked. "Where is he?"

The female saw tooth was tired. "I can take you, but I need rest."

"How many are still being held prisoner?" Neeta asked.

"Three more," she said. "My friends, Thor and Kaiuleale and a female human."

"Female human?" Long said. "What color is hair?"

"It's orange. Why?"

Long was on his feet looking out at the water. Their mother was here! They could save her without entering the race. "Mother!" he cried out. "We coming!"

"Long, we have to find Riptide and the rest of the crew before we do anything," Neeta said.

A look of determination was in Long's eyes. "We find," he said. "Then we get Mother back!"

I want to thank my friends who are giving me the support for this story. Take a bow, guys because you know who you are!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Riptide and crew began their search for their missing crewmates and wouldn't have probably have found them if Destiny had thought about Chopper's ability to speak to animals. It was a crow that happened to recall seeing two youngsters just outside of Lougetown near the cemetery. Chopper thanked the bird and the crew was off once more. They found the cemetery and a very much relieved Long. He hugged his brother and sister excitedly before leading them to old shack that was once the old grave keeper's place.

"Know where mother is," he said once they were inside. "We can rescue now."

Riptide and Destiny's eyes were wide and their hearts pounded. Had they heard right? Their younger brother knew where their mother was? Riptide felt eager to go and get their mother back and give Skarn some serious pay back.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She knows," Long gestured to the other saw tooth that came out with Neeta.

Riptide actually gulped the moment he set eyes on her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Of course he wasn't the only one taken back. Skie held her breath at the sight of Riptide. The two sharks couldn't take eyes off each other until Chopper ended up laughing bringing the two back to reality.

"You're blushing," the reindeer said giggling wildly.

"Looks like somebody got the hots for somebody," Destiny teased.

"Oh, like you don't. How about you and Slash…"

Destiny clapped her hand on his mouth, giving him a dark look. "Point taken," she said, almost hissing. "Can you lead us?"

Skie nodded. "Let's hurry!" she said.

Meanwhile…

Skarn was still fuming at Skie's escape and the loss of one of his men. He ranted and raved, throwing things and just plain out losing it. Nami, Thor and Kaiuleale were tied up and sitting in the back of the room, watching.

"Do you think Skie succeeded?" Thor asked Nami, his eyes never leaving Skarn.

"You better hope so," Kaiuleale growled. "Cause if she hasn't we won't be here when she does come back, that's for sure."

Nami didn't say anything, but deep in her heart she couldn't help feeling that help was coming. Skarn slowly calmed and he made his way over to the trio. "Well, I hope you're all happy now that I'm short one crew member," he said.

"It's that a rotten shame!" said an all too familiar voice. One that Nami recognized and it filled her with joy.

"Riptide!" she cried as Skarn whirled around.

"How?" Skarn was actually surprised.

Riptide gave a grin as Skie stepped around him and glared at her captor. "I told you we owe you a ton of hurt, didn't I?"

"Aright crew, let's show what happens when you mess with us," Riptide roared as the Saw crew joined him the charge.

"Get them you idiots!" Skarn yelled as his men came charging into the room.

They started to until they saw Tarlong and Garth. The brothers had pulled out their guns and were more then ready for a rumble. "Ohho! Will you look here Garth!" Tarlong said with a nasty grin. "Half of these boys are wanted and I think we should collect on them bounties, don't you think?"

Garth grinned back.

"Damn, our uncles are bounty hunters," Destiny said. "Who would have thought we were related to actual bounty hunters?"

"Just save some for us, will you?" Kaiuleale yelled as Skie cut them loose. "I owe three of them some major payback!"

Skarn knew it was time to run except Riptide blocked his way and he held up his new sword. "How about a rematch, you lousy bastard?" he snarled. "We never did finish."

Skarn suddenly began laughing. "You're right, we never did! So let's."

Robin and Chopper made their way over to Nami and Robin smiled as she held up Nami's climatic. "I believe you'll want this, navigator-san."

Nami smiled. "Thanks, Robin," she said watching the ongoing fight between the Saw crew and Skarn's group. "I don't think I'll need it right now."

Riptide and Skarn took their battle outside. The two hybrids circled each other, each remembering their last encounter. Skarn took notice to Riptide's blade. "I see you have a new blade, that's good."

"Believe me, I looking forward to this," said the saw tooth, crouching.

With a roar they charged, swords clashing against one another. They didn't hold back and their fight became more intense with each attack. Skarn was highly impressed with Riptide's skill with a sword and knew he would indeed make a terrific member to his crew if they were any still left alive. Not only had that he managed to kill Slatafang. They backed off gaining some breath and Skarn smiled.

"How about we call this a draw for now," he suggested.

"Why? Afraid I'm going to win?" Riptide said, looking still ready for more.

"Ah, you're the son of Arlong alright. You have the same determination as he did," Skarn said. "Perhaps I can make a suggestion."

"I'm listening."

"You let me go and I will give not only your mother back, but also three more comrades. How about that?"

Riptide eyed him with suspicion. "Why should I?"

Skarn chuckled as he turned to leave. "If you make it to the Grand Line and to Fishman Island, we'll finish our fight this I promise."

"Why Fishman Island? Why not the race?"

Skarn paused, looking back. "I have no need to now and besides I would rather you get stronger. Oh, before I go may I suggest something?"

"What's that?" Riptide said just as his crew came outside with Nami, Robin and Chopper.

"You best make some good allies you will need them. I suggest the Axe head Crew and a mercenary group called Death Root. They both have strong Fish-men with them and you'll need all the help you can get." Skarn turned and walked away laughing.

No one spoke until Nami walked over to her oldest son, laying her hand on his arm. "Riptide, are you okay?"

He nodded as he looked at her. "I'm just glad you're okay." Suddenly he broke down and wrapped his arms around his mother. "When we first learned that you were kidnapped, I thought I would never see you again."

Nami cried as well after their three year separation, she was able to hold her children once more. Robin slowly smiled as she began walking away. Chopper followed, but stopped. "Robin, aren't we going to take Nami with us?"

"No, Doctor-san" she said. "Navigator-san will be okay and anyway we must return to Captain-san. After all we have to get ready for the Dead End race again."

Robin and Chopper were long gone when Destiny noticed they were missing. "Where are Uncle Chopper and Aunt Robin?"

"They leave?" Long said, surprised they didn't say good-bye.

"It's okay, we'll catch up with one we're in the Grand Line," Riptide said.

"Problem, we still don't have a ship," Gaff said.

"Especially one big enough for Poseidon," Slashback added.

"I think we can help." Someone said.

Who is the person wanting to help? Get ready as the Saw crew heads for the Grand Line. A special thanks to Kilnorc and Dude of Doom since you will see their crews later in the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Shit," Nami said as the Saw crew turned to find a small squad of armed marines standing behind them.

The marine captain was a bear of a man and he was smiling when he realized he had just captured the three wanted saw tooth sharks and also one on the notorious members of the Straw hat pirates. That was until he saw the hammer head shark and he gasped. "Thor?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

Thor and Kaiuleale rushed over the marines as Riptide stood dumbfounded. "What the hell is going on here?" he muttered.

Skie provided the answer. "We know those marines," she said. "They're friends from Unity Island." Riptide looked more confused. "In other words, you can say they're rebel marines."

"Revolutionaries, correct?" Neeta said.

The strange colored saw tooth considered Neeta's wording and nodded. "Yes, you could call them that. They still serve the Navy, but they make sure to help any one who is against the World Government."

"Captain Riptide Saw tooth Arlong," the marine captain said giving him a salute. "Captain Ronald…"

"Can the bullshit, will ya," muttered Tarlong. "Like we all want to hear you rank and everything. Now you said you could help, didn't you or were we all dreaming?"

Captain Ronald eyed Tarlong coolly. "That I did, Dragon eye." He said. "We are indebted to you for saving these three."

"Well, you still haven't changed one bit, Tarlong."

From the squad, came out a woman with long blonde hair and one hell of a attitude. Neeta gasped well she saw her. That was the surviving marine from the slaughter. Tarlong looked relived when he saw her, but that quickly changed.

"You haven't changed either, Chizz," the bounty hunter said. "Still a cold hearted bitch."

"You good for nothing-," Chizz started.

"That enough," barked Captain Ronald. "I said we could provide you with a ship if that is okay?"

"It is," Riptide said. "If you can provide critical information that I need."

"Such as?"

"What can you tell me about my father?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that the damn navy doesn't know about these guys," Slashback said shaking his head.

The Saw crew was on a naval ship sailing toward Unity Island with Captain Ronald and his squad. Riptide still couldn't believe how their luck was turning out and he hope it stayed with them. The marines once away from Lougetown changed from their uniforms to more civilian clothing and acted completely different. Given the exception of Tarlong and Chizz. It was like they were two different groups not like Riptide and crew were going to complain.

"The World Government has enough headaches especially with the Revolutionary groups that are continently popping up," Riptide said. "No doubt they know was going on with their navy as well, but wise enough to just sit and watch. Des, have you seen Mother?"

"Last time I saw her was when we came aboard and shown to our cabins," she answered.

Riptide had a feeling his mother was avoiding everyone and for good reason. He went to her room and knocked on the door. "Mother, it's only me," he said.

The door opened and he stepped inside to see his mother had been crying. Seeing her like that tore at his heart. Nami sat on the edge of the bed staring at her folded hands. The white hybrid sensed this was going to be an uneasy conversation.

"Why did you ask about him?" Nami said. "I told you everything, didn't I?"

Riptide sighed. "Yes, you did, but…" he paused, unsure if he should tell her the other part he had recently learned about. "He's still alive and up till the past yea and a half, Father was living on Unity."

Nami's head shot up, eyes wide. "A-Arlong, your father is…"

"Yeah, that bastard is still kicking," Riptide actually chuckled. "Pity, he never found us."

"Why!?"

"I want to fight him," he said. "I want to prove how strong I am against him and to make him pay for everything he did, to the ones I love."

Nami stared at her first born, never had she ever seen such determination in anyone except Luffy and Herman. Herman, she had almost forgotten her friend from the Axe head crew and she patted the place next to her. "Riptide, did I ever mention Herman?"

"Herman?" Riptide thought, but the name didn't sound familiar. "I don't think so. Why?"

She smiled recalling the kind heart lobster fish-man. "Sit down and I'll tell you everything about Herman."

**-----------------------------------------(Author's note: Read Kilnorc's story, Desert Storm. Only if you're unfamiliar with Herman.)--------------------------------------------------------**

Riptide's eyes grew wide as he listened to his mother told about Herman. He couldn't believe that his own father's cook had nearly succeeded in beating his father and was considered weak because he of his beliefs. He knew one thing; he wanted to find Herman.

"Mother, do you think Herman would hate us?"

"Herman is not like the others of his race and even if he knows who your father is, I don't think he would hate any of you," Nami said as she smiled lovingly at her son.

There was a knock at the door and Tarlong, Garth, Destiny and Long entered. Nami stiffened when she saw Tarlong.

"Mother, I forgot to introduce Tarlong and Garth, Father's brothers," Riptide said.

"I didn't know Arlong had any brothers," she said.

"I understand the feeling," Tarlong said, lighting a new cigar. "Think there's just you and your brother and then; wham, you learn you have a baby brother. Screwy isn't it?"

"Tarlong, could you tell us about you and Garth?" Nami asked.

The cigar smoking saw tooth took a long drag before he started. "Our human mother was a mid-wife," he said. "She one day found a pregnant saw tooth girl who was soon to give birth. Our birth father had been killed just after she had conceived and she had struggled to survive. She gave birth to us, but after seeing Garth and me, she didn't want us and took our baby brother." Tarlong looked at his malformed right hand, sighing. "I was born with this and Garth was born mute, but Arlong…was perfect."

"No wonder Arlong was such a bastard," Nami said. "His mother must have brain washed him into believing that they were the perfect, the superior race. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I never thought I would feel sorry for him."

"To be honest, I'm jealous of my little brother," Tarlong said.

"Jealous," Destiny said. "Why?"

"My little brother would have to find the most beautiful female to have a family with."

"Uncle Tarlong, I think there's something you need to know," Riptide said.

"What's that?" Tarlong said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Nami looked at Tarlong as before she spoke. "Arlong has no idea that his a father nor that I even conceived," she said. "We really didn't have what you would call a very good relationship. Arlong came to my village, murdered my mother before my sister and me and for eight years, I slaved for him as his cartographer." She paused for a second. "When I turned sixteen, he…made me his lover, his own personal whore."

Tarlong's face grew dark after hearing all this and he began to tremble with anger. "He forced you to?" he asked. "Our brother forced himself on you?! How could he do that? Who do does he think he is?"

Garth grew pale at his brother's temper as he slowly approached him. The mute saw tooth placed his hand on his shoulder and Tarlong turned his head. He slowly calmed and apologized for his temper. No one spoke when there was a knock on the door and Captain Ronald with Chizz entered.

"We will be docking soon if you want to come up on deck," he said.

Riptide nodded. "We'll be up soon. Thank you."

The marine captain saluted before he left only Chizz stayed behind. Riptide looked at his uncle who was looking at him like a whipped dog at him. "Uncle Tarlong, I'm sorry about you hearing the truth, but you needed to know it." He turned his attention to the marine. "What's your story?"

Chizz looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

Tarlong shook his head. "I think my nephew wants to know about us, Chizzara."

The marine shot him a dark murderous look. "Don't call me that! My name is Chizz now! What we had is in the past, Tarlong, get over it."

"That I won't," the saw tooth said. "After I told you who my brother was, you up and left me. Why?"

"Why?!" Chizz shot back. "You're related to 'Saw tooth' Arlong and -,"

"So is those three," Tarlong nodded to Riptide, Destiny and Long. "Those three are my brother's children. Are you going to hate them, too?"

Chizz looked at Riptide and recognized him. She managed not to show it, but she remembered the battle between Slatafang and Riptide. _He really is Arlong's son and I thought that Skarn was lying. Either way I own him my life and hopefully I can one day repay my debt to him._ She hmphed before turning and storming out of the cabin

"I'm sorry about Chizz, she never use to be like that." He turned to Nami. "I'm very sorry for what Arlong did to you. When I find him, I'm going to have a very long talk with him."

"Well, let's go up on deck," Nami suggested.

--------

"I don't see it," Slashback said. "All I see is fog."

Destiny shook her head as she leaned against him. "Of course not, silly. It's hidden by the fog."

"When did Destiny get a boyfriend?" Nami asked Riptide.

Riptide chuckled. "That's a long story and I'll have to tell it to you when we have a chance."

The marines were very skilled as Chizz navigated their ship through the fog. The saw crew held their breaths as they heard the booming of the breakers and the ship slowly emerged from the fog. The crew was in awe when they saw Unity Island. The island was dotted with white marble buildings and the dock was filled with all kind of sailing ships. The ship pulled up to the far dock that was surround by a ancient stone wall and after thanking their new found friends, Riptide and crew disembarked.

The crew couldn't believe when they saw humans and Fish-men walking or talking to each other. The market place was very busy as vendors were selling their wares. No one paid any attention to them. Well that was until Poseidon surfaced and joined his crew mates. Everyone turned at the sight of him and some couldn't believe at what they were seeing. Even Nami stared at the ancient shark who smiled down at her.

"That's Poseidon!" one of the fish-women said. "He's come back!"

A large crowd gathered around the entire crew making it difficult to move. Poseidon rumbled causing the crowd to back off giving them a clear path. Riptide didn't wait as he started walking at a face pace through the market place, forcing the others to catch up. Their leave did not go unnoticed and soon they were surrounded by a group of shark men and teenagers each from a different species.

"Who are you?" asked a big whale shark who had a diagonal scar running from the right side of his face to the other. He fixed his gaze on Riptide. "Huh, are you related to a saw tooth named Arlong?"

"What if I am?" snarled Riptide as he reached for his kiribachi.

"Well if you are, I'm going to kill you."

Nami boldly stepped up to the fish-man. "Who do you think you are?" she demanded. "What right do you have threatening my son or any of my children?"

"I'm Leviathan," snarled the shark. "I was the champion of this island until that worthless bastard was brought here."

"Don't you say that about my father!" Riptide said, surprising himself that he was actually defending the same person whom he so hated.

Leviathan snarled even more as he drew a set of double headed battle axes. "Let's fight then!"

**I know this chapter is short, but I really don't want to rush through this little arc I'm doing. I made Unity up and I want everyone to enjoy reading about this hidden place. Like I said in earlier chapters, there is where Arlong had spent twelve years at so there will be much to tell about his stay here and those whose lives he had been involved with. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated due to the holidays. Let's recap fast. Riptide and crew have arrived on Unity Island and immediately Riptide meets Leviathan who wants to challenge him. What is with Leviathan's hatred for Arlong and will Riptide actually accept his challenge? **

"Let's fight," snarled Leviathan as his tightened his grip on his double headed battle axes.

Riptide said nothing as he studied the whale shark. Standing a 12 foot tall, Leviathan had a heavy stocky build with salt-pepper hair that was in a military fashion except for a long braided strand that hung from behind his left ear. He wore red silk pants that were tied with a blue sash around his large gut. On the fingers of his left hand were piercing of rubies, sapphires, diamonds and emeralds. He had to be at least sixty or more going by his aged facial features.

"Why should I fight you?" Riptide calmly asked as placed his kiribachi across his shoulders. "It makes no sense really."

Leviathan was in no mood for a talk especially from the damn offspring of a bastard saw tooth. "Are you going to fight or what?!" he said getting more irritated by the second.

Skie grew worried as she quickly looked around at the gathering of curious onlookers. The young saw tooth knew if Leviathan forced Riptide into a fight, chances were good someone would get seriously injured or worse. She stepped up, taking her place at Riptide's side. "Please, Leviathan," she said, hoping she might be able to persuade the whale shark to listen. "Riptide really has no reason to fight you and besides he knows nothing about your hatred for Arlong. So is there really any reason to challenge him?"

Leviathan lowered his weapons and it appeared he was going to listen, but that was until he actually lunged for Skie. Riptide quickly blocked his attack looking ticked off for the unprovoked attack. "You lousy shark," he said, glaring at Leviathan. "You have no right to threaten her!"

The whale shark laughed as he backed off. "Right, eh?" he said. "What right do you have in protecting her?"

Riptide blinked in surprise. "Are you saying that I have no right in protecting one of my nakama? Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" the white hybrid gave his opponent at angry look. "What did my father do to you that made you so pissed off?"

"Do? DO?!" Leviathan gestured to the diagonal scar on his face. "That bastard did this to me that is what! He ruined my life because of this scar!"

"He did that?" Riptide asked._ Damn, Father had to be awfully close to give him such a wound. Leviathan is lucky that he didn't die, let alone lose his eyesight._

Leviathan nodded. "He did indeed," he gave Riptide a hateful look. "And you're going to pay for what he did to me!"

Riptide barely had time to avoid getting slashed at as Leviathan suddenly attacked. The white saw tooth could only dodge as the whale shark was constantly coming at him. _Shit! For a guy who's fat, he fast! I got a feeling Father didn't have no easy time either. Got to think or I'm dead!_ He thought as he keep dodging the shark's continuous attack.

Among the crowd of now uneasy onlookers were two saw tooth sharks who were standing in an alleyway, watching. They both grew concerned as Riptide dodged another attack. The younger saw tooth wore a hooded grey vest over a red tank top, black cargo pants and black sandals. On the back of the vest was an emblem of flames behind a double headed axe and a broad sword, the mark of the Protectors. His long black hair ran down the length of his back and was shaved along the sides of his head.

"Damn, Leviathan won't give him a chance to defend himself," he muttered.

His companion was a far older then him and taller. The other shark was 8'0" tall with light brown skin with tattoos covering both his arms. His short hair was grey with age and he wore patched green pants and a tattered vest of the same color. The strangest feature was his artificial nose that was made from an old dagger blade. He nodded in agreement as he kept his honey colored eyes of the white saw tooth.

"What do ye want to do?" he asked. "The boy can't dodge him forever."

"I know that Blade!" his companion snarled. "I …swore I wouldn't interfere with their lives." He looked uncomfortable regretting the vow he had made.

Blade looked at him. "Are ye going to stand by that vow, Arlong?"

"Blade, that isn't my name anymore," he said. "That hasn't been my name since I was brought here."

It was true. When Arlong was first brought to Unity, he had nearly died twice from his injuries. He had broken ribs and two had actually punctured his left lung, his nose was badly broken and bent and he had a serious head injury that kept him in a three month coma. During that time, he had been "adopted" into a family that gave him the name, Arrow. Once he regained consciousness, Arlong slowly, but none to happily accept his new life. His new family treated him well and he was a very protective brother to his baby sister, Sonja.

Blade gave a small chuckle. "I know that, but that changed once ye learned the truth about them. Ye were no longer Arrow but Arlong once more."

Arlong was about to reply when he spotted a female saw tooth with braided red hair standing among a group of teenage shark-boys. "Ruby is here," he said now more worried then ever. "Damn that bitch! What the hell is she doing here?"

"I don't know, but ye know it isn't anything good." Blade said.

Arlong knew that all to well. It was because of Ruby that he fell into serious trouble. She was very cunning and knowing how much Arlong believed in superiority of the Fish-men race, she convinced him to help her. This actually led to his fight with Leviathan who was at the time Ruby's lover among other things. Arlong was indeed lucky not to have lost his own life after that long fight. When word reached Ruby about a hybrid named Skarn it was Ruby who asked Arlong to get rid of him. Never questioning her, he left Unity Island with Blade and began searching the East Blue. It was this very search that led Arlong back to his territory and to the shocking discovery of his own children.

Though Arlong knew the truth, he vowed never to interfere with the lives of his children. To him it was better if they never knew where he was and it was Blade who concocted the story of his returning back to Fish-man Island. A lie they both keep true as long as he remained hidden from Ruby, Leviathan and their group.

Riptide was growing tired of dodging Leviathan's attacks, but he if went on the offensive a lot of innocents would get hurt. "Damn you!" he yelled. "There is no reason for this! I don't want to fight you!"

"Yeraharhar! Are you saying you're a coward?" Leviathan laughed. "Arlong fathered a spineless coward of a son, is that it?"

"Coward," Riptide suddenly tossed his kiribachi to Destiny and took up a fighting stance. "I'M NO COWARD!"

Leviathan blinked in actual surprise. The boy suddenly changed and looked ready to fight.

"You said I had no right in protecting anyone earlier," Riptide said. "Well let me show you my strength!"

Leviathan was grinning like mad as he went into his own fighting stance. "Alright you brat," he said. "Show me you what you can do."

"NO! DON'T DO IT!"

Riptide looked up at the sudden shout as did Leviathan. The whale shark looked shocked at first before a furious rage filled his scarred face and he whirled around, searching.

Nami froze when she heard the shout. She knew that voice, that voice that had haunted her for those eight long and gave her nightmares even long afterwards. "It can't be," she whispered. "He can't be here. Riptide said he left, didn't he?"

Blade gaped at Arlong. "Have ye lost it? They'll know ye are still here."

"I'm sorry Blade, but I had to," Arlong said. "I know what Leviathan was planning and I had to warn my son somehow."

"**ARLONG!"** roared Leviathan's enraged voice.

Arlong and Blade both saw Leviathan turn, looking in their direction. The whale shark roared as he came charging. The two saw tooth sharks hadn't even moved when Riptide suddenly got between the madden shark and the panicking crowd, his kiribachi at the ready.

"There's no way I'll let you hurt any innocents!" Riptide leaped, bringing the blade down.

Leviathan howled in pain as the saw like blades slashed across his chest. It was enough to draw his attention, but Riptide didn't have a chance to get clear from one of Leviathan's axes. The blow sent him into the side of one of the building and a pool of blood slowly formed around him.

"RIPTIDE," Nami was the first to reach him as Leviathan slowly advanced eager to finish off the fallen hybrid.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" came a bellowing voice.

Leviathan stopped in his tracks as Poseidon blocked his path. The two giant sharks stared each other down while Nami cradled Riptide's head in her lap, sobbing. The crowd of onlookers parted as Captain Ronald and his marines arrived, but they weren't alone. Accompanying them was a squad that was mixture of sharks and humans lead by a mako shark.

"What's going on here," demanded the mako.

"Please," Nami said, looking at him. "He needs a doctor!"

Captain Ronald knelt down, his face grew pale. "Longtooth, he's been poisoned!"

I want to make this chapter longer, but I figured I stop it here. I know I'll be getting plenty of questions about Arlong now that he's back in the picture, I'll try to answer any and all questions that I'll probably be getting. Besides that, I'm glad to be back!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Poisoned," Arlong heard that and his mind was flooded with old memories. He remembered back when he was 15 years of age, back on Fish-man Island the death of his mother. He could still see his mother falling to the floor of the temple, dead. She had died right before his own eyes and he couldn't even save her.

"Arlong, are ye alright," Blade whispered.

Arlong snapped out of his daze as he focused his attention to Riptide. The mako, Longtooth was trying to keep the crowd of onlookers back while Poseidon and Leviathan still had their stare down contest. It was pure madness. "Keep that crowd back!" he said, grabbing a nearby blue shark man who wore the same vest as him.

"Hai, Arrow," he said, jumping to attention. "Oi, get these people back!"

Arlong had forgotten for the mere second that he had been called by his given name, but right now his didn't give a damn. He slipped away from Blade and managed to make his way over to Nami and his two other children. Riptide was in bad shape as he struggled to breathe. _Leviathan, you bastard. What type of poison did you put of those axes?_

"RIPTIDE," Nami was screaming his name over and over. "RIPTIDE, STAY WITH ME!"

Arlong was still angry with her, angry that she never told him that was pregnant, but right now that didn't matter. What mattered was _their_ son. "Nami," he keep his voice low as he knelt by her. "Calm down." She froze, her eyes moving to look at him. "Don't. Listen to me and do what I tell you to do."

"A…Arl-," she started to speak.

"Just keep quiet," he hissed, watching for Ruby. "Give me Riptide and follow me, understand?"

Nami for some odd reason, nodded. Arlong took Riptide and with Nami, Destiny and Long hurried through the crowd. "Let us through," he snapped at any one who got in his path.

Blade looked at him as if he was nuts. "What are ye doing?"

"Just make sure nobody follows us, Blade."

Blade gave him a odd look before he did as asked. "Ye be careful," he said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Destiny asked.

"To one of the Elders," Arlong replied, looking out at Nami from the corner of his eye. "If Masta is still here, your brother will live. Are you okay?"

Nami gave him a very hateful look. "I thought you had left, Arl…"

"It's Arrow," he said, heading up set of stone carved steps that led to a brick and stone. "Masta! You in there?!"

Stepping out into the sunlight was a ancient crab Fish-man. "Wha- who's yelling?"

"Masta, he's been poisoned," Arlong brushed past the Elder. "Can you help him?"

The crab man muttered under his breath. "Damn young ones, have no respect now a days," He snorted and grumbled. "What's wrong with him?"

"I said, HE'S BEEN POISONED!" Arlong yelled, nearly in his ear. "You damn deaf crab."

That got his attention. "Poisoned," he gestured to the bed. "Put him there. How did he poison?"

"Leviathan."

The crab Fish-man looked alarmed. "Not good, not good," he said repeatedly as he searched among the selves of selves of varies containers of herbs. "Where is it?"

"Destiny and Long help him look," Nami said. "Arrow, may I speak to you?"

Once outside, Nami punched Arlong right in the jaw. "You Bastard!" she screamed. "You cold hearted sonofabitch, what the hell are you doing here?!" Nami had been afraid of Arlong once, but right now she was mad as hell as she surprising and physically assaulted him.

"Still a fiery as ever, Nami," Arlong smirked. His look darkened as he wipe blood from the corner of his mouth. "I've missed you."

"SHUT UP!"

Nami went to punch him again, but Arlong caught by the arm, yanking to him. Getting a firm hold of her hair, he leaned down and literally and roughly kissed on the mouth. "That's for that night," he said once he broke away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she spat right in his face.

"Don't bullshit me, Nami. The night you conceived _our children_," Arlong look darkened even more. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

The Nami from long ago would have probably grown terrified, but not any more. "I didn't know until four months later, I was pregnant and I'm glad you never knew."

Arlong was growing irritated with her answer. "Why?"

"At least you never could hurt them!"

He released his grip, looking for once shocked. "Hurt them," he said, shaking his head. "Why would I want to hurt them?"

"Because they're hybrids or have you forgotten what you always said a hybrid was?" Nami glared at him. "Horrifically disgusting, you always told me and that any hybrid born, you, Arlong, you would kill."

"I would never kill them, not our children."

Nami didn't believe him. "Really? Why not?!"

"Because they're the only children I was able to father, that's why," Arlong snapped back.

"Are ye done yelling at one another?"

Arlong looked away as Blade came up beside him and Nami. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on the lad," Blade said. "Longtooth and the Protectors have everything under control for now."

"Nami, maybe you should,"

"Glad to," she turned going back inside, glad to get away from Arlong.

Blade gave a low whistle as he eyed Arlong bleeding mouth. "Ye bleeding, ye know that?" Arlong wiped the blood off. "Ye sure now how to pick them, don't ye?"

"What does that mean?" Arlong grumbled.

"Well there was Ruby and then there's this one," Blade said. "Ye have a thing for hot tempered females?"

"I never knew you had a human lover, Arlong," said a voice that caught their attention.

Arlong looked his shoulder, glaring at the one female in his life he hated, "Ruby. What the hell do you want?"

**I know not many of you people like Arlong, hell we all know what he did to Nami. So for those people hope you enjoyed the banishing Nami gave Arlong and if you want more in this chapter, let me know and I'll add some more. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"RIPTIDE," Nami screamed as she ran to her fallen son.

"Mother, wait!" Destiny and Long were less than a heartbeat behind her.

Tarlong was overwhelmed by the sudden events that quickly became a living nightmare. The bearded saw tooth started to wonder if he was dreaming, but he knew he wasn't, not after that whale shark, Leviathan started toward his new found family. _The hell you are, you bastard,_ he thought going for the sawed off shotgun that he strapped to his right leg. He didn't care if they had just arrived to this island no one was going to harm anyone he cared about.

Suddenly he felt a strong grip on his arm and he looked into his brother's face. Garth was shaking his head as he made sign gestures. His mute brother pointed to the gun then Leviathan and made a motion across his throat which simply meant; don't even think about killing him. Tarlong glared at his brother. Didn't Garth understand the threat toward their nephew? Did he want him to die?

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Poseidon's voice boomed as the megelodon shark man appeared, getting between Leviathan and the members of their family.

"Aw, man," Tarlong said, staring at the two giant shark men who were staring each other down. "Garth, tell me this is a dream. I'm dreaming right?"

Garth shook his head.

"Tarlong," Chizz was suddenly at his side. "You and Garth have to help us."

The saw tooth looked at her confused. "What are you-,"

The marine pointed to the now growing crowd of onlookers. "The Protectors can't handle this and they need some help in controlling this," Chizz looked at him, her eyes pleading. "Tarlong, I… they need some help, please."

_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

Garth fired three shots into the air, scaring the living hell out of everyone, but the effect worked. The crowd parted rather quickly giving Tarlong a good view. "Where are they," he cried, rushing to where he last saw Nami and her other two children, but they were nowhere to be seen.

The rest of the Saw crew was right behind him, more panicked then he was. "Where's Destiny?" Slashback asked, looking around wildly for his beloved.

Chizz hurried over to her commanding officer. "Captain, sir," she said. "We can't find Riptide or any member of his family and we know they were here."

Captain Ronald looked over to the spot where Riptide had been, looking more bewildered then anyone. "Longtooth, did you have the boy moved?"

The mako turned around. "What are you yelping about?" he demanded, looking ticked off. "Do I look like I had time to give such a stupid order?!"

Tarlong overheard this and grabbed the mako by his black hooded vest, slamming him into a nearby wall. "Listen up, you ass! That boy is my nephew and nobody is going to take him without me knowing it! So if you know something then you better talk or I will, got that?"

The blue shark fish man who Arlong had given orders to earlier stepped up. "Sir, Arrow took that injured saw tooth."

Longtooth blinked in surprise. "Arrow," he said. "Travis, are you sure it was Arrow?"

Travis nodded. "Aye sir, I never forget a face, that's for sure."

Tarlong was losing his patience and it started to show. The shark grounded his teeth in frustration and his good eye became blood shot. "Who's Arrow?"

Longtooth grew pale as he really stared at Tarlong and slow saw the slight resemblance to Arlong. "Sweet Mother of Creation," he whispered. "You're his brother, aren't you?"

"My brother's name isn't Arrow, its Arl…" Tarlong stopped as he quickly realized who they had been talking about._ Arlong, you're here. Damn you, where did you take your family? Where? _ The bounty hunter slowly eased his grip on Longtooth as the world slowly began to spin.

The last thing he heard was Chizz's voice, "Tarlong!"

Elsewhere on Unity….

"Is everything going as planned?" asked a black tiger shark Fishman with a nasty grin.

"Aye, Stryker," said another black tiger shark as he knelt before him. "I've sent our assassins out." He raised his head, his green eyes filled with blood lust. "I also received word about a white saw tooth that just came today, but Leviathan has wounded him."

Stryker growled angrily. "That fool! He never did listen to orders. Is the white saw tooth still among the living?"

The other shark fell silent before answering. "I do not know."

"Stryker," said a voice that came from the shadows. "Shall I find out for you?"

"Yes, Strider," The black tiger shark said. "You also have a mission to do as well, do you not?"

"Yes, my brother. Fear not I will not fail."

Stryker nodded. He knew his brother would not fail and he never had, yet. He turned his attention to the other black tiger before him. "Ryder, find Ruby and bring her to me. I have a feeling she knows more then she has been telling us."

Ryder bowed his head. "As you command, dear brother."

Tarlong groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Damn not again," he muttered as he slowly sat up.

"You're still having those weird spells, aren't you?"

He looked to see Chizz standing in the doorway, her face filled with concern and turned away. "Yeah. Where am I anyway?"

Chizz shook her head as she strolled over to the bed he was sitting resting on and whooped him on the head. Tarlong yelled in pain as he glared at her, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

The woman marine looked at him, fist shaking at him. "You Baka of a saw tooth!" she said. "Damn it, Tarlong! I thought you got medical help for that."

Tarlong was surprised by her reaction. "Chizz…" he started only to be cut off.

"Gods, I should have known you wouldn't," she said as tears welled up. "After you lost your eye and these spells, I thought you would've…." She began to cry.

The bearded saw tooth's heart ached when he saw her tears. He mentally cursed himself. "Chizz, honey," he reached out to her, pulling her to him. How long had it been since he actually held her? A year? Two years? Damn, he forgotten already. "It wasn't really about finding out who my brother was, was it? It was because of these damn spells wasn't it? "

"Oh, god, Tarlong," she said, gripping tightly to his black tank top. "I… just couldn't handle it anymore. When you and Garth learned about your brother and everything, I saw it as a chance…"

"To leave," Tarlong said with a slight laugh. "Chizz, I did try, but hell you know how people look at the Fish-men race. People hate some of us because of those that give the race a bad name. Jimbie, mainly."

"Your brother didn't help things either you know," Chizz said. "Tarlong, what are you going to do now?"

Tarlong sighed. "I guess I should find a doctor here to help with these fainting spells I have and what's causing them. But, first-," he gave her a sly grin before he gave her a long kiss.

"I've missed you, damn it," Chizz said once they broke their kiss.

"I guess we should take the opportunity to make up, shouldn't we?"

Chizz smiled as Tarlong lowered her onto the bed. "You better believe it." 

**I wanted to take a break from Riptide and the others, and focus on the other members of the Saw crew. Particularly Tarlong and Chizz. I know I didn't give much about their past, but I will later, promise. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I want to apologize for the last chapter since I know a lot of readers were no doubt confused. So let me explain about Tarlong and Chizzara. I had done some work on chapters 5-13 and added Chizzara as the newest OC to the story. Tarlong and Chizz have a past history together as they were also lovers and still are in some ways. I won't go into much detail here, but their entire history will be found in "Brothers of the Saw". Now with that done, on with the story.**

Chapter 16

"What the hell are you doing here, Ruby," Arlong demanded as he glared at the female saw tooth.

Ruby smiled as she strutted up to him and Blade. She had long curly red hair and light blue skin with wild green eyes. Ruby was very attractive for a female of her species with a body that would drive any man wild with desire if she were a human that is, of course she still used this little trick on any male she set eyes on. The saw tooth was tan fitting tan pants and a very snug fitting black halter top. "Arlong," she nearly purred his name as she reached a hand out to him.

Arlong took a good four steps back still glaring. "Don't you even dare touch me," he growled. "Now what the hell do you want?"

Ruby shrugged as she shifted to her gaze to Mafta's home. "So…is she the one?" she looked coyly at Arlong. "The one you once called out for-,"

"Shut up!" Arlong began clenching his teeth as his anger was beginning to rise. "What sick game are you playing here?!"

Blade looked over his shoulder suddenly. "Ye better take a look, lad," he said tapping Arlong as lightly as he could on the shoulder.

"What-," Arlong turned and swallowed.

Standing in the doorway was Nami with one hell of a pissed look on her face. Arlong had never seen her so angry well not since he had broke their deal, but the look in her eyes was beyond anger. Neither Arlong nor Blade could speak as Nami strolled up to them, her eyes glued to Ruby. She was angry for a reason. Riptide was laying inside, fighting for his life while Arlong and this…floozy or what ever she could think of, was out here arguing.

"Your son is in there fighting for his life," Nami hissed as she looked at Arlong with a very piercing glare that actually made him flinch. "And you're out here acting as if nothing is really wrong. You haven't changed on bit."

Ruby laughed as she enjoyed the look of uneasiness on Arlong's face. "Oh, isn't this so precious," she said. "Your little human bitch-,"

The saw tooth never finished as Nami turned and much to the surprise and shock of both males, slugged Ruby in the face so hard that she fell. Ruby sat on her butt, eyes wide in shock as she gingerly touched the side of her face. Nami stood giving the female a dark hateful look as she held up a shaking fist.

"No one asked for you to speak," Nami said. "I was talking to him so shut the hell up."

_This can't be the Nami I remember, _Arlong could only stare at her as a strange feeling crept into his heart. A feeling he once felt very long ago when Nami had been part of his crew, back when she was a little girl, a very ill little girl._ The last time I felt this was when she was so ill and nearly died. I hated that feeling, but now…Gods, what's wrong with me?!_

Ruby slowly got to her feet, shooting daggers at Nami. "You dare hit me," No one had ever hit her until now. "Who do you think you are?"

"I don't have to answer you," Nami pulled out her Climatic as she gave her a dark smile. "I suggest you just leave while you still can."

"Are you threatening me?" Ruby looked surprisingly amused.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise."

Ruby smiled wickedly as she took a step forward only to have Blade block her path. "Ye better rethink that," he said.

"You won't hurt Nami while either one of us here, Ruby," Arlong added moving to Nami's side. "So what ever you wanted just forget it."

Ruby was visibly taken back as she slowly backed up. "Fine," she hissed baring her teeth as she shat Nami a darker look. "You can keep him for now, but I promise you Arlong is mine."

The trio stayed silent as they watch Ruby leave. Blade let out a sigh of relief before he turned with a big grin. "Ye a bold one," he said to Nami. "No wonder Arlong took a liking to ye."

"Blade!" Arlong said, as Nami gave him a very questioning look.

Before Nami could say something Long rushed outside. "Riptide awake!" he said excitedly. "Des said get you. They come to?" the youngest saw tooth asked as he looked at Blade and Arlong.

"If they want," Nami said as she gave Arlong a quick look.

Arlong stood rooted to the spot as Long followed his mother inside. Blade looked at him with concern. "What's wrong? Are ye happy?" Blade said.

"I can't face him," Arlong said as lowered his head. "Not yet."

"Who are ye talking about?"

"Riptide," Arlong answered.

During, that time elsewhere….

Tarlong stood at the window of the Protectors' base operations, wearing his pants his mind lost in a sea of thoughts. _Arlong took Riptide, but why? Nami said he never knew that she had conceived, but I have a feeling he somehow does know. It would explain why he did it._ He looked back to the bed where Chizzara was still sleeping and a smile grew on his face. Even after their years together, she had yet to stop surprising him. He turned back to the window and suddenly he spotted something, something heading toward the window.

"Oh shit," he said as he got the hell out of the way.

Glass shattered as a figured clad entirely in black came through the window. Chizz woke up with a scream as Tarlong grabbed one of his revolvers.

"Who the hell are you!?" Tarlong demanded.

"One of the followers of the Order," the intruder said.

Tarlong blinked as he realized that the intruder was a ninja, a fish-man ninja to be exact. "Order," he muttered. "What Order Clan?"

"The Order of the True bloods!" the ninja said, drawing two sia. "Now die!"

"Sorry not to day or this life time," Talong said as he fired the revolver.

The would be assassin's death was quick as the door slammed open and Garth with three protectors. They stared at the body as Tarlong pulled the ninja's mask off to reveal a black tiger shark.

"A black tiger," one the Protectors said as he stared in surprise.

"Go get Longtooth," ordered another. "He will want to know this."

Tarlong went to Chizzara as she sat wrapped in a blanket and shaking. "Chizz, are you okay?" he asked.

"Tarlong, what the hell is going on here," she said as he took into his arms. "What kind of nightmare have we stumbled into?"

"I don't know," Tarlong said. "Oh no! Riptide!"

Chizz looked up at him. "What about him?"

"If this guy was sent here," he said. "What are the chances this lot won't go after him or …damn it Arlong! Garth, find us somebody who knows this place and make it fast."

Garth nodded and left the room. Tarlong began reloading the revolver as Chizz looked at him wide eyed. "Arlong took Riptide and chances are good that this Order of the True bloods will go right after him. That baka just put his family in danger."

"I'm going with you," Chizz said as she reached for her clothes.

"No you're not!" Tarlong knelt down. "I want you to stay here while Garth and me handle this."

"But-,"

Tarlong shook his head. "Chizz, I would felt better if you stayed here. If anything happened to you, I-,"

"Alright, you win," she whispered. "Promise me, you won't do anything stupid."

"Promise," he said.

At Mafta's house, one hour later….

Arlong was still outside though Blade had gone inside. It wasn't the fact that he was scared, he just knew his first born would no doubt recognize him and that would cause some major problems. Something he knew Nami would not want.

"Arlong," she was suddenly there at his side. "Why are you still out here?"

He shut his eyes, not wanting to look at her. It was the first time that they weren't fighting one another and it felt too strange. "I swore I would never interfere with their lives and I rather keep it that way."

He felt her hand slipping into his and his eyes snapped open at that. So much time had passed and Arlong oddly enough found Nami more attractive then ever. "I think you broke that vow when you brought him here and for that I'm grateful."

Nami was grateful, this totally floored him and yet he was glad to hear it. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see him, huh?"

"No it wouldn't," she started to walk when she froze, her brown eyes wide with fear.

"Nami, what-," he felt it and whirled around just a he felt something cutting into his flesh.

"ARLONG!"

**I know, I know! Arlong and Nami being nice to each other, it's frightening, but I wanted to have a little fun. Arlong will still be the same cold hearted bastard , but come on, there could be a different side to him that he might show. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"ARLONG," Nami's voice was heard inside of Masta's home as Destiny jumped to her feet. Their mother's voice was filled with fear, but it was the name she had screamed that caught the young female saw tooth's attention. It was their father's name that she screamed.

"Father," Destiny whispered as she glanced at Riptide knowing he had heard it as well, but he gave no sign if he did. "Rip, he's here. Father is here."

Riptide had heard, but he gave no response as he slowly felt that strangeness beginning to awakening within him. The old healer's herbs had helped some but not all the poison was out and it was affecting him. His pulse was pounding louder and louder in his ears as it became harder to breathe. His vision became blurry and the hatred for his own father grew filling him till he knew only one thing: Arlong had to die.

Outside, Arlong was actually fighting for his own life. He found himself facing eight well skilled ninjas as he tried not to protect not only himself, but Nami as well. A task he was beginning to find impossible. Nami had pulled out her Climatic, but wasn't able to use it not with Arlong in the way.

"Who the hell are you bastards," Arlong demanded breathing heavily as he was bleeding from the countless wounds he had received. "What the hell do you want?"

The leader held up his short blade katana pointing it at Arlong. "We want the white one," he said. "Step aside and we may allow you to live."

Nami suddenly stepped up. "I won't let you near any of my children.

"Our children," Arlong corrected her. "Neither one of us will let you and friends past. I would rather die defending them."

"Then die!"

Suddenly there was a roar as Blade slammed straight the oncoming ninjas. The old saw shark forced them back as Masta joined him. The ancient crab and like Herman, held up his new formed claws looking more then ready to fight.

"Are ye sure ye are up to this?" Blade inquired as he and Masta stood between the ninja and Arlong and Nami.

Masta cackled with laughter. "Back in my younger days, I was quite a fighter. I need the workout as well."

It was good timing as Arlong fell to his knees nearly exhausted. Nami stand on guard as Destiny and Long very quickly rushed out.

"Mother, its Riptide!" Destiny's voice was scared.

Nami turned to ask when she saw him and her blood went cold. "Oh dear God," she said. "Not again. Please not again."

Arlong looked back and what he saw unnerved him. Riptide stepped out, but he looked different. The white saw tooth had his teeth bared as he slowly advanced, gripping tightly to his kiribachi, his brown eyes reflected a wild madness and his dorsal fin was straight as it shivered. Arlong knew one thing this wasn't a good sign. "Nami, what the hell is wrong with him?"

"I haven't seen him like this since he was twelve and that time-," her voice stopped.

"What happened? Tell me!" Arlong was not liking this.

"Rip killed bad human," Long said as he huddled close to his mother clearly frightened.

"Bad human," Arlong as slowly got to his feet. "Somebody tell me what happened."

"We were attacked by some pirates once and one of them found the children, but when he threatened to kill me….Riptide attacked him," Nami said as she embraced their youngest son. "He killed him, Arlong and Destiny and Long saw it. They were so frightened, but for Riptide it was worse. He's nothing like you and ye he did something that only you would do."

Arlong looked at Blade and Masta and realized they were in danger. "Get the hell out of there. Now," he screamed.

Masta had turned and seeing Riptide quickly shoved Blade aside as the hybrid came charging. Riptide was among the ninja so fast they never knew what hit them. Destiny buried her face against Arlong's chest as the screams filled the air. Arlong never in his life as a pirate ever saw the carnage his own son wrought. Armed with his kiribachi, Riptide cut them down as if they were nothing more then blades of grass.

"Hidden fury," Masta said. "Never have I seen it so stronger in anyone."

His words caught Nami's attention as did it Arlong and Blade's. "Hidden fury? What is it?"

The ancient crab sighed. "Hidden fury is a very rare form of fury mode and not many of our race is born with it, but to see it in this one," he shook his head. "It's far more dangerous."

"How is it more dangerous?" Blade asked.

"He has no control of it and with no control, he is no more then a rogue shark with a killing rage. The older he gets the more dangerous and predictable he will become."

Masta's words alarmed Nami. "Please, is there anyway we can help him?" She didn't want Riptide to become like his father.

"There is a way, but first we must get him under control and quickly," Masta pointed a claw at Riptide.

Riptide had turned and fixed his gaze right at his father. He eyes narrowed as he snarled, moving toward their direction. Destiny suddenly remembered his brother's words, _I rather kill him _and without thinking stood firmly between her brother and their father. Her actions caused Riptide to pause. "Rip, you're not going to do it," she said. "I know what he's done, but he's still our father whether you like it or not."

"Stand aside," Riptide's voice was full of rage.

His sister wouldn't budge. "I won't!"

"Out of the way, daughter," Arlong's voice made her jump as he moved around her and faced his first born. "You want to take me on, eh?" he removed his hooded vest, letting it fall to the ground. "I'll take you on, but drop your blade first."

"Fine," Riptide released his hold on his weapon and took up a fighting stance.

"Is he crazy?" Blade said. "Taking his own son on and while the boy is still this type of fury mode."

"No," Masta pointed out. "The boy is still suffering the effects of that poison so he no doubts knows the fight won't last long."

"You better hope it doesn't because Arlong isn't in any better shape either," Nami said.

Arlong and Riptide circled each other studying one another. Though he was a foot taller then his son, he could clearly see that Riptide had done plenty of training going by the solid muscular build he had. Riptide was clearly a worthy challenger for anyone. There was a major difference though. Arlong was older and more experienced then his son when it came to fighting, but he with his wounds even he doubted he could beat Riptide.

Riptide was breathing hard as he felt the poison's effects taking hold once more and he felt himself becoming slightly light headed. His rage and hatred toward his father kept him focused, but he saw the wounds his father had received and knowing those he had just slain were the cause infuriated him more. No one but him would challenge his father. Memories filled his mind as he remembered all the pain he and siblings went through because of him, how he was called shiro Arlong behind his own back, the murder of his grandmother, the pain suffering his mother went through for eight long years. All of those memories filled his mind and it fueled his fury even more. Riptide wanted his father to pay for everything, for all the evil and heinous acts he wrought.

"You hurt so many people," Riptide said. "Murderer, tyrant-,"

"Shut up," Arlong snapped. "I don't need someone to remind of what I've done. I know what I've done so shut the hell up! You sound like Herman."

"Herman nearly kicked your ass," Riptide smirked. "I wish he had of."

Arlong stopped as he glared at his son. "What did you just say?! Herman was weak with weak ideas. He insulted our proud race."

"Like you haven't," Riptide replied. "I suffered more then Destiny or Long because of you! Because I look like you! Do you have any idea what I was called? I was called Shiro Arlong! I hated that name and the more I heard the more I wanted to find you so I could kill you! If anyone has insulted the Fish-man race it's you, Father!"

Arlong's temper blew as he lunged right for Riptide, a murderous rage on his face. Riptide lashed out with a round house kick catching Arlong along side the head and sent the older shark crashing to the ground. Pain shot through his mind as Arlong got to his feet, his head throbbing with pain. "You've learned a few tricks from Straw hat's friends I see," he said. "What else have they taught you?"

"Oh don't worry," Riptide said. "I'll be glad to show what I've learned from Uncle Sanji and Uncle Zoro."

"Well then," Arlong turned as he gave his son a grin. "Let's further you education shall we? _Shark ON DARTS!_"

Riptide wasn't prepared for such a move as his father launched at him. He cried out as he felt his father's saw like nose slash him open. Again and again, Arlong repeated the attack. Nami became screaming as Riptide finally collapsed onto the ground after getting hit for the tenth time. Arlong was panting hard as he stared at his son, hoping he was going to stay down.

_I hated doing that, but its better I used that attack then any other,_ Arlong thought. _I just hope it was enough to stop Riptide's hidden fury cause if not, I'm in serious trouble._

Much to his shock and everyone else's Riptide rose to his feet. Arlong shook his head, it wasn't possible! Not after getting hit ten times! The hybrid saw tooth turned slowly and Arlong began to sweat. How was this possible? Riptide was still willing to fight even it meant dying.

"It's alright," Masta said.

Arlong looked up at the healer. Was Masta nuts? "What the hell are you talking about? He's still on his fee…"

He looked just as Riptide suddenly went down. Arlong was glad since he slowly sank to knees. He looked up at Nami as she approached him. "He's…one tough boy," he said before passing out himself.

One a nearby rooftop….

One ninja shook his head. "This white saw tooth is far stronger then we guessed," he said to himself. "We better be more prepared if we are to capture him."

Having witnessed the slight fight between Arlong and Riptide, he turned and vanished into the shadows.

**I promised a fight between Arlong and Riptide, but this was only round one and I promise there will be a round two later on. I'll admit it wasn't a easy one and the next one will be far better. Hope you enjoyed it either way.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tarlong and Garth were very surprised when they met their tracker. The dolphin Fish-woman was extremely attractive. Like all Protectors, she wore a hooded vest that was maroon in color and knee length orange pants on a halter top of the same color. She smiled at the two surprised saw sharks and with a giggle asked, "I take it you've never seen one of my kind?"

Regaining some of his composure, Tarlong shook his head. "We haven't seen many of our kind to be honest. May I ask your name?"

"Jewel," she replied.

"Jewel, how well do you know this town?"

The dolphin looked trouble when asked, but she answered no less. "Enough to know this entire island is in great danger."

Jewel, Tarlong and Garth went back to the market place as they began to look for signs that would lead to wherever Arlong had taken Riptide. It didn't help that Captain Ronald had posted some of his marines there and they found one way or another to interfere with Jewel's tracking. Tarlong himself grew very irritated and threatened to shoot them if they got in the way again. They were smart enough then to keep clear.

"Find anything," Tarlong asked.

Jewel shook her head. "No," gesturing around the place. "Those nitwits really messed up everything. Can you recall anything else something you might have heard?"

Tarlong thought hard, trying to remember something. "No sorry. How about it, Garth? You remember anything?"

Garth scratched his head and pulling out a small note pad, he wrote, **poison**. Tarlong looked at him before he showed it to Jewel. The dolphin fish-woman brightened up and she motioned the two brothers to follow.

"Ten to one odds, Arrow took him to Masta's home," she said.

"Who's Masta?" Tarlong inquired.

"One of the four Elders and a master of ancient medicines," Jewel answered. "If your young companion was poisoned, Masta is the one to go to."

Jewel led them through a maze of streets till the came upon a deserted section of town. Tarlong stopped as he caught the clear smell of blood and motioned Garth to take lead point. The two bounty hunters drew their guns, approaching with caution and blinked when they saw the blood and carnage Riptide had wrought.

"Holy," Tarlong said as he and Garth stared at the bodies. "Well, looks like our friends met a very tragic end."

Jewel gasped and quickly turned away, nauseated by the sight. Garth put a comforting arm around her. "Who could do such a thing?"

Tarlong knelt down by one of the bodies. "One very pissed saw tooth that's what." He rose and called out, "Nami, you here?"

The orange haired navigator stepped outside and blinked when she saw the two brothers. "T-Tarlong? Garth?" she sounded unsure.

"Uncle Tarlong!" Destiny flung herself at her uncle nearly knocking him down as he stepped inside Masta's home.

"Now, now," Tarlong said holding his niece close. "It's alright now. Garth and me are here now, little one."

Garth managed to grab Long before the young saw tooth could tackle him. Long seemed so relieved to see more of their family. "Riptide went crazy," he said, his voice shaky. "Then he and Father fought."

"Wait," Tarlong looked at Nami. "He's here?"

Nami nodded. "Right now they're both pretty exhausted," she said as nodded to a room of to the left. "How did you find us?"

"Not very easily, but Jewel here helped," The bearded saw tooth gestured to the Protector who was sitting down looking none to well. "We found the mess outside. What happened exactly?"

"They just appeared suddenly and they wanted Riptide, but for what I don't know," Nami said.

"Just like that black tiger shark who tried to kill me earlier," Tarlong said.

"Did you say a black tiger shark?" asked the much older saw shark who came from an adjoining room.

Tarlong nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

Blade shook his head. "That answers one big question, but it makes a much bigger problem."

"You know these guys?"

"I knew of a black tiger shark named Stryker and he was worse then his two brothers," Blade said folding his arms. "Back when I use to be a pirate, I sailed with not only with Stryker, but other shark Fish-men pirates."

Destiny and Long looked at Blade in surprise and awe. "You were a pirate?" they asked.

"Once but that was long ago," the old shark continued. "Stryker was the one responsible for the capture of Gold Roger and not only that, he betrayed us as well. Our fleet was ambushed by the marines and we barely stood a chance because of him. I lost many friends that horrible night of blood, but Longtooth and I swore if we ever found that rotten bastard we would make him pay."

"So you think this Stryker is the brains behind the Order of the True bloods?" TArlong asked.

"I wouldn't put it passed him," Blade said angrily.

"Well, looks like we're in one big mess now," Tarlong said taking out a cigar. "Any chance we could see Riptide?"

Riptide felt like he had been pounded by his uncles as he struggled to sit up in bed. His middle was bandaged as was must of his wounds, but he remembered the brief fight with his father. "I wonder how Father is," he said.

"Are you up for a couple of visitors?"

The white shark blinked when he saw his uncles and remembering what had happened earlier, turned away. Tarlong shook his head as he sat down on the bed and putting his malformed hand under his chin, turning his nephew's head. "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself," he said. "That bunch out there threatened this family and you did what you had to do."

"I even fought my own father and nearly got killed!"

Tarlong pulled Riptide into an embrace even though it caused his nephew some pain and just held him. "Look, I don't know what caused you two to but heads and I don't want to know. I know one thing, this entire family is caught up in this mess and we have to stick together. I nearly got myself killed earlier-,"

"What!" Riptide pulled away, looking at his uncle. "Somebody tried to kill you?! WHY?"

"I don't know, but I'll tell you this much," Tarlong said. "They messed with the wrong shark and somebody is going to get their ass kicked that much I'll promise. You with me, kid?"

Riptide managed a grin, "I'm with you."

Tarlong laughed before he got up. "I'm going to check on your dad so Garth will be in to keep you company."

Riptide nodded, "Uh, Uncle Tarlong?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell him, I'm sorry?"

Tarlong was puzzled, "Sorry? What for?" he asked.

"The fight," Riptide said.

"Okay, I'll tell him."

Arlong wasn't in a great mood as he rested. Even since he's lost to Luffy, he had trained, determined to make himself stronger. Of course, he nearly got killed when he fought Leviathan which he couldn't himself lucky that he didn't. But to get nearly beat and the top of it all off wounded in the process was an insult to his pride. Was there a chance he was getting old, careless now a days. He never use to be like that, never!

It was like fate or the gods were slapping him along side the face, laughing at him and that burned Arlong. Everything had gone wrong after that night twenty-four years, the night Nami had conceived. Had he been that dumb or just plain lonely? He wasn't to sure.

His thoughts were interrupted as she stepped into the room.

"I want to be alone for right now," Arlong growled.

Nami knew he was in a very ugly mood, but she didn't care and neither would Tarlong. "Arlong, there's something you need to know-," she started.

"Woman, are you deaf?" Arlong's voice was low and very threatening. A clear sign of he really wanted to be left alone. "I said, I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE."

"Drop that tone or I kick your ass, little brother," Tarlong said as stepped inside and glared right at him.

Arlong was floored as he stared at the much taller saw tooth. "What did you say," he said.

Tarlong just keep glaring. "You heard me."

He looked at Nami to Tarlong and back again. "I-that can't be possible. I was an only child."

Tarlong snorted. "Is that what our own told you? No surprise."

Arlong sat with his mouth open, looking stupid. "What? How?" he said unsure how to even react.

"Could you give us sometime alone," Tarlong said as he looked at Nami. "This might take a while."

"No problem," she said. "Feel free to knock the hell out him if needed."

It took two hours for Tarlong to explain everything to Arlong. Arlong was in a state of shock as he heard the truth. He felt so betrayed knowing that their own mother had keep the truth from him, making him believe that he was her only son. He slowly looked at his older brother knowing he had to tell him the truth about their mother. "She's dead."

"Dead," Tarlong looked shocked. "When did she-,"

"She died when I was fifteen," Arlong said. "A month before I was to be married. She was poisoned and I couldn't help her."

"So that explains why you brought Riptide here," Tarlong managed a small grin. Maybe his brother had some good qualities after all. "At least you did the right thing in saving the life of your own son. I better let you rest." He turned to go and he paused. "Oh, Riptide wanted me to tell you something."

Arlong looked up surprised. "What?"

"That he's sorry for the fight," Tarlong gave him a grin. "You know, you don't realize how lucky you are."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a family that in a way cares about you. I hope you can one day see that," Tarlong said before he left Arlong alone with something to think about.

At an old forgotten temple….

Stryker the black tiger shark howled with rage and grief. The body of his brother, Strider had been brought back. The former pirate went on a rampage as he threw goblets, plates whatever he got a hold of.

"Brother, I have brought her," he heard Ryder's voice from outside his sleeping chamber.

"Bring her in here!"

Ryder dragged Ruby inside and tossed her before the enraged tiger shark. Stryker seized her by the throat, pulling her to his face. "I hold you responsible for the death of my brother, you worthless wretch," he snarled. "I was informed you were with him and Blade."

"What I do is none of your business," Ruby said though she was terrified of the madden shark. "I do not have to…."

"WRONG!" Stryker smacked her across the face. "You are mine! MINE! Do you not understand? No one but me shall have you, do you understand? You're my female and always will be." He looked at his silent brother. "Leave us."

"As you wish," Ryder said bowing his head. "Shall I send more spies?"

"No not at this time. Gather all of the Order, we must train if we are to succeed and send word to Ruby's group that they are to gather here at once!"

Ryder nodded and left. He knew what was going to happen and he pitied Ruby, but she brought her punishment onto herself.

Stryker turned his attention to the female before and grinned nastily as he began to undress, "Time to remind you who you belong to."

**Stryker is one sick shark. Man, he makes Arlong look like a saint. What is he planning? Well, whatever it is, you know it can't be good.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chizzara had spent a very restless night in a different room worrying over Tarlong and Garth, mainly more over Tarlong. She had ended their relationship, tried to move on, but a fate would have it, they ended up finding one another again. It was then did she actually realize that was still in love with him. The marine decided to join the other Protectors as they began their morning training hoping to clear her troubled thoughts. She found the remaining members of Riptide's crew already outside, but they kept to themselves.

Every Protector had been assemble and Chizzara was surprised how many there were. Humans and Fish-men/ women stood among one other, each in their own group going by the color of the hooded vest they wore. The trackers were a maroon color, fighters wore a navy blue and the peacekeepers wore a grey vest. The higher ranked ones wore a black with a colored strip on the right side of their vest. She felt like she was intruding when she looked at each group.

"Excuse me," said heavily Celtic accent from behind her.

She turned and faced the 8'3" tall mako. He had light blue skin, short spiky golden-red hair. His eyes were silver in color. The shark man wore dark blue pants that had a thin yellow that ran the length on the outside of his pant leg and metal toed boots. He wore the black hooded vest with no color marking. Strapped across his back was a 7 foot long simator with a jagged black blade. His strangest feature was the lower left tooth that jutted out from his mouth.

"Sir," Chizzara said automatically as she saluted.

The mako laughed which sounded like someone beating on a brass drum. "No need to salute me, little one. I am no marine officer nor do I wish to be."

"Sorry," she muttered. "I guessed I did because of your vest color."

He nodded in understanding before patting her on the head. "Tis alright," he said. "I couldn't help in noticing that you were watching our Protectors and -,"

Suddenly there was shouting as the main gate of the court yard opened. Chizzara looked to see Tarlong and Garth returning and they weren't alone. She saw Riptide following with his mother, sister, brother and – she couldn't believe it when she saw him. Twenty-fours might have passed, but she knew him from the old wanted poster that Tarlong had carried; "Saw tooth" Arlong. Another much older and taller saw tooth followed him as did an ancient crab man who cream colored pants and green sandals. The group's appearance had caused some disorder as the Protectors quickly crowded before them.

"Best get over there before we have a ruckus," the mako said.

"Chizz," Tarlong said the moment he saw her and made his way through the crowd where he scoop her up into his arms. He took her by surprise as he gave her a very passionate kiss. "I missed you, woman."

"I missed you, too," she said trying to hide her blush.

"Riptide!" shouted Gaff and he, Neeta and Slashback made their way to their captain-friend.

Still sore, he managed a grin as they literally hugged him. He was glad to see they were okay. "You guys manage to stay out of trouble during my absence," he asked.

"What are talking about," Gaff huffed as he jerked his head to Slashback. "All trouble has to do is find him."

"Oi," the five gill saw tooth said acting as if insulted, "Like you should talk!"

Having been reunited the crew toward to their attention to their captain. Riptide looked over at Blade who focused on the older mako and joined the old saw shark. A hush fell among everyone.

"It's been a long time, Blade." The mako said with a nod.

Blade nodded in return. "Aye, that it has, Longtooth."

"What!" Chizzara gaped at the mako pointing to the other mako who wore the same color vest. "He said, he was, Longtooth."

"Is that so?" Longtooth eyed the younger with a harsh stare. "Pulling rank on me again, Overbite?"

Overbite swallowed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Err, well," he stammered nervously. "I didn't think you would mind, pop."

"Somebody is in trouble," Destiny whispered to Riptide.

Longtooth's eyes narrowed as he turned to his son. "Boy, I suggest you get out of my sight until further notice. Understood? Good. Now scram!"

Overbite hauled butt as fast as he could run as hoots of laughter echoed from the Protectors. Longtooth shook his head, "The young rip. Pulling rank on me," he said. "He better not try it again, that's for sure!"

Once the laughter died Blade spoke, his voice took a serious tone. "Longtooth, He's back. Stryker is still alive."

Longtooth's face darkened at the name. "Stryker," his vice was full of rage. "Blade, are you sure?"

The tattooed saw shark looked at Tarlong. "He said a black tiger shark tried to kill him last night."

Longtooth looked annoyed and surprised. "Why wasn't I informed of this," he demanded looking at each of the Protectors. "Have you all lost your common senses?"

It was Jewel who spoke up. "Sir, we did tell Overbite," she said. "He said, it was nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about," Arlong growled. "Bullshit! I was attacked outside of Masta's home by eight ninja and nearly got killed! And that lazy brat, says it's nothing to worry about!"

"Arrow-,"

"Arlong. My born name is Arlong and that is what I will be called!"

Only a few Protectors knew the real truth about Arlong and after that outburst, every Protector looked more shocked then surprised. They all fell back as if he was a disease some looking disgusted others looking hurt and betrayed. Gaff and Slashback looked from Riptide to Arlong, a look of complete awe and surprise as they looked upon the legendary pirate of the East Blue. Longtooth sighed heavily as he moved toward Arlong, but Tarlong quickly intercepted him.

"I won't allow you to hurt my brother," he said.

"Arlong is your brother," Jewel said.

"Yes, he is our brother," Tarlong said as Garth moved to Arlong's side.

"Tarlong, you shouldn't have said that," Chizzara said in a low voice.

There was an angry murmur among the Protectors and some drew their weapons. "This is definitely not good," Slashback said. "Anybody got a plan?"

"GET BACK!" Longtooth bellowed drawing his sword getting between his Protectors and the Saw crew. "I will deal with this matter personally! You have things to do so go do them."

The Protectors obeyed, giving their leader some dark hateful looks. Longtooth stood as if waiting for some for unseen challenge to happen. "Let's go to the council room," he suggested.

The council room was big enough for even Poseidon to sit in. It was an old cavern with carved stone carved bench seats that lined the entire thing. Longtooth took a seat on the steps that lead to a solid carved oak table and sighed so heavily that it echoed.

"I should apologize for their reactions," he said. "I-I don't know what's been happening lately."

"No surprise there," Muttered Arlong.

"Dad, that's so rude," Destiny said as Nami whacked up along side the head.

"Can it smart mouth," Tarlong said as he whapped his brother harder then Nami did.

Arlong shot a look at his older brother while rubbing the back of his head which Tarlong returned. He muttered something under his breathe and fell silent.

"Continue," Riptide said after he shot a warning look to his father.

"Lately we've had trouble," Longtooth said. "Overbite has taken over a little for me, but he always kept me informed on everything and now he's acting so strange."

"Ye think he might be aiding Stryker?" Blade asked.

"No! Never," Longtooth all but shouted. "I told him all about that devil of a tiger shark and what he did to us."

"I wonder," Riptide said. "Is there a chance that this Order of the True bloods might have a connection to that whale shark, Leviathan?"

His words made not only Blade think, but Arlong as well. "Aw, shit," Along said. And everyone looked at him. "I remember something Ruby said once."

"What," Nami asked.

"She said, there would be a new order coming and only the chosen would be part of it," he said looking at his children as a feeling of guilt crept into his heart. "She hatred all hybrids as much-," He stopped as he swallowed. "That was before I knew about any of you."

"Good chance she might," Blade said. "What do ye think, Longtooth?"

The mako rubbed his chin. "It's hard to say and yet I think you're right. The big question is what can we do?

Masta who had been quiet all this time, slammed his hand down hard on the seat in front of him scaring everyone. "Talk, talk, talk!" the crab said. "If you lot had any brains you would know what's to be down."

Riptide suddenly understood and he got to his feet. "We need to train, all of us."

"What are you talking about?" Gaff asked.

"We got lucky when we faced Slatafang and his hunters," the white saw tooth said facing his original crew. "I'll admit I had a hard time against Slatafang."

"You won though," Neeta said.

"Yeah, we were lucky either way you look at it," Destiny said. "This is something different, far different."

"In what way is it different?" Slashback asked.

"We aren't strong enough," Poseidon said. "To become stronger we need to train, isn't that captain?"

Riptide nodded. "So who's with me?"

Destiny was on her feet. "I don't know who these guys are, but I'm not waiting for them to get me. I'll get stronger."

"Agree with Des," Long said.

"Count me in." Slashback.

"And me." Neeta.

"I'm in." Gaff.

"Well, you can believe we're in this too," Tarlong said as Garth nodded in agreement.

"That'll us as well," Arlong said glancing at Nami. "Am I right?"

"Yes."

"You can include me in as well, Captain Riptide, sir."

Riptide was surprised as Chizzara addressed him as her captain. "I thought you were a marine?"

Chizzara gave a small chuckle. "I guess you can say I need some adventure in my life." She smiled warmly at Tarlong, "Among other things."

"Anyone else joining this crew?" Riptide asked now curious to who else might join.

"Ye have a shipwright lad?" Blade asked.

"Hell, we don't even have a ship," Destiny said.

"That ye can leave to me." The old shark said.

"Well if you're becoming a pirate again," Longtooth said. "Then you can count me in as a crewmate."

"Us too," said a new voice.

Riptide and the entire crew looked up to the entrance way, standing there were Thor, Skie and Kaiuleale. The white shark grinned as he looked at Masta. "You have a place in mind?"

The ancient crab smiled broadly as three newest members joined their crewmates. "That I do," he said. "That I do."

**Riptide finally has his crew assembled, but Nami is only temporarily member till the race. I have one more member, but I won't reveal that until the Saw crew is in the Grand Line. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Damn it!" Riptide gritted his teeth as he stumbled backwards his eyes narrowing on his father. "Are you having fun, Old Man?"

Arlong growled. "Didn't I tell you-,"

"Screw you!" Riptide charged him, finally knocking him down. "Gotcha that time!"

"You lousy punk," Arlong got to his feet shooting his oldest a look. "Think you're smart?!"

"Smarter than you," Riptide smirked. "Need a rest, old man?"

"Knock that off!" Arlong snarled growing tired of the insult. "Keep going and I'll give you one hell of a lesson."

Masta shook his head as the ancient crab sat on a nearby rock watching Riptide and Arlong's training. Maybe his suggestion hadn't been a good one.

**Flash back**

"We should split up," Riptide said in surprise. "Masta, are you sure that's a good idea?"

The ancient crab man nodded. "You want to become stronger, correct?"

"Of course," Slashback said. "You said, we had to get stronger, Riptide."

"I know I said that, but to split us all up," The hybrid shark said. "I'm more worried about that."

"That I have taken care of," the old healer said, removing from a pouch he carried several lengths of short sticks. "These sticks are each a different color and who ever has the same color as the next person will be their training partner."

"Sounds like a good idea," Chizzara said as she pulled first.

She was followed by Riptide, Destiny, Long and so on. When everyone had finished they opened their hands and each looked at one another's colored stick. Riptide was taken back when he learned his training partner was his own father. Arlong wasn't too thrilled either.

"Great," he growled in annoyance. "I'm stuck with you."

"Ah, bite me," Riptide said. "I'm not crazy about looking at you either."

**End of flashback**

That had been over a week ago and all the two did was bicker and insult one another, but neither was getting any stronger. Masta sighed as the two broke into another round of insults.

"Knock those cheap shots off!" Riptide said.

"Cheap shots," Arlong snorted. "Just admit you're a weakling!"

"Weakling? Look who had his ass nearly handed to him by his own chef!"

That did it.

"Mention that one more time and I'll show you whose superior," Arlong was pissed.

Riptide rolled his eyes. "Superior," He laughed. "Please. That's something you're not. Just admit it, old man. Herman kicked your ass and we both know it."

Arlong was ready to say something if Masta had knocked both their heads together. "Can't you two get along?"

"No," they said in unison.

The crab huffed. "Well you need to," he growled. "You both need to get stronger and the only way to do that is by helping each other. So put your hatred for one another aside and focus on your training."

Neither spoke as the Masta turned and walked back to his seat, grumbling and muttering under his breath. For a whole five minutes, they looked at each other before Arlong turned and stormed off.

"Hey, where are you going," Masta shouted.

"None of your business," was Arlong's reply.

"So do you think I could focus on this hidden fury?" Riptide asked.

"Like we have a choice," the crab man said.

Arlong was pissed as he headed to a nearby stream. Damn that boy! He couldn't believe how much his own son was such a pain in the ass and he consistently brought up that little fight between Herman and him. Herman lost, that was it. Yet Riptide wouldn't shut the hell up about it. It was driving him crazy and he was ready to explode.

"Damn it," he said out loud. "How can he take Herman's side anyway? Nami was only a kid back then to. How does he know what happened? Is there a chance Nami might have run into Herman?"

Arlong knew if she did that his former chef no doubt told her the truth and in return would tell Riptide. He knew one thing, Herman and him were going to have a rematch once he found him, but he knew he had to get stronger first. He sighed as he decided to go back and finish training with Riptide.

"Decide to come back," Riptide said as he saw Arlong approaching.

"Just shut up," Arlong growled. "We're supposing to train so that's what we're going do. You have a problem with that?"

"Nope," Riptide actually grinned, "Ready for another round?"

"You better believe I am," Arlong cracked his knuckles giving a more eager grin in return.

They trained well into late evening which surprised Masta. The two saw sharks were tired, but neither was ready to call it quits due to their pride. The crab wondered how much more they could take.

"Ready to call it quits," Riptide asked as he panted for his breath.

"Hell no," Arlong replied breathing pretty hard. "I can keep going."

"I can to."

"These two," Masta thought. "How can they stand there and admit to such foolishness? They're crazy the both of them."

Suddenly the silence was broken by a loud neighing that echoed through out the woods. All three were alert as they heard the sound of pounding hooves coming closer, but they couldn't tell from what direction.

"Where is it," muttered Masta.

"Look out!" Riptide yelled pushing the crab aside a black form exploded forth from the darkness.

"What the hell," Arlong stared at the intruder.

It was a black horse, but it was far from ordinary. It was huge with fiery mane and tail even it hooves were flames and its eyes were glowing red beckons of light. It snorted forth flame as it pawed the earth. Raising its head, it screamed.

"Oh shit," Riptide groaned as he got back to his feet. "We got trouble now."

"What are you-," Arlong said just before it companion emerged from the woods as well. "You got to be kidding."

What stood there was a shark standing on two powerful legs and long muscular arms. Its head was short, but it was still a damn shark no matter what. It was it eyes that made it different since they looked human. Both creatures looked at one another before turning to Riptide and Arlong.

"**Prepare to die!**" screamed the horse as it reared up.

**Aw, man! Arlong and Riptide have one hell of challenge now. Who or what are these challengers? **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**I want to give special thanks for my fellow writer, Thomas Drovin for helping in the names of the two devil fruits. So thanks again Thomas.**

"That horse can talk!" Masta said in shock.

"Of course I can," The horse said. "I ate the Gallop-Gallop fruit, demon horse mode." He tossed his head proudly as his companion growled in annoyance. "My sister ate the Sharp-Sharp fruit, demon shark mode."

"They're zoan users," Riptide said. "This is not good."

Arlong could have cared less as he cracked his knuckles, eyes narrowing with rage. He had no love for devil fruit users, especially after losing to Luffy and he saw this as a chance to get some revenge. "Who cares," he said. "All I see is dead ones!"

"What! Father, wait," Riptide shouted. It was too late.

Arlong charged with a roar only to be engulfed from a blast of flame. Ignoring the pain he keep moving and it appeared he actually succeed until the shark attacked. The demon shark slammed into him, her sharp claws sinking into his back and right side as blood gushed forth. Never had Riptide heard such a howl of pain as what his father had produced. It was beyond anything human and it sent a chill down his spine. The neighing ring of laughter filled his ears and the hybrid looked up in horror as the demon reared up and brought his flaming hooves down onto Arlong's chest.

"No," Riptide screamed as he rushed forward to help.

The two zoan users turned to face him. Riptide managed to avoid a blast of flame and the slashing claws. The hybrid got behind the demon shark, seizing it by the tail and much to the shock of the zoan user began swinging her around and around till they were a blur before he let go. His wild tactic paid off as the shark slammed right into her brother knocking him off his feet. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Masta kneeling over his father.

"Masta, is he-,"

"He's alive, but hurt pretty bad," the crab man said looking up. "LOOK OUT!"

Riptide reacted, a fraction to slow as a fist smashed into the side of his head that sent falling into a nearby tree. He winced in pain as he struggled to his feet and looked at the demon horse who, was now in hybrid mode. The zoan user was coming towards him with a sick twisted grin on his face. Riptide knew they were in serious trouble unless he thought of something. Wait, maybe they did have a chance. "Masta, toss me my blade. Now," he yelled.

"Here," the old healer said, tossing the blade.

Managing to avoid another fist to the head, Riptide threw himself to one side and caught his blade. He turned with a grin as the moon light reflected off each saw like blade. "Come on, horse face," he said. "Come and get me."

"Why you-," the fist came, connecting with the out held weapon. Riptide grin grew wider as his opponent suddenly staggered, looking weak. "What is wrong with me? I feel weak."

"It's called Seastone," Riptide said. "The blades on my kiribachi were made have it in them and just like the sea itself it weakens any devil fruit user."

It would have succeeded if the shark hadn't attacked him from behind. Her fearsome teeth sank into his shoulder, pulling him backwards. Riptide was now enraged as he tried to free himself. How could he have forgotten about this bitch? He snarled as he twisted around bringing her free up and punched right in the left eye. She shrieked in pain as she released her hold. Riptide, his right shoulder bleeding came right around driving a fist into her stomach. She dropped to her hands and knees, clearly in pain. The white shark knew they had gain a breather, but also they were no match for these two. He was hurting and his father needed help and if he continued they would both end up dead.

"Masta, fall back," he ordered.

"No," came the anger snarl of his father. "We are not-,"

"Shut the hell up, damn it!" Riptide yelled as he looked at his father with a glare. "I'm the captain and I say we retreat. It's foolish to continue a losing battle."

"A very wise decision," Masta said with a nod.

They retreated back to the stream where Masta helped Arlong across as Riptide ready himself for another attack. It wasn't long. Both zoan users came charging, a look of fury stamped on their faces. The hybrid held his ground, ready to die if necessary. He heard Masta screaming to him. Suddenly he felt a presence, a very strong presence. From the water came a blast of white energy that actually surrounded Riptide and it began to grow, taking some short of form. The two zoan users stopped in their tracks as the thing or energy took the form of a shark, a saw shark and it looked pissed.

Riptide looked at it in total awe and disbelief. What the hell was it? A spirit or what? Well, what ever it was it couldn't have picked a better time to appear. The shark hovered just above him, a mist coming off its form and it stared at his opponents as if waiting. Was it waiting for him to say something?

_They hurt you._

Riptide nearly jumped at the child like voice he had just heard in his head. Did that shark speak just speak to him.

_I did._

"What the-," He felt light headed. Was he losing it? Did he actually hear that?

"Come on, boy," Masta was at his side urging him to come. "We have to go while the Guardian is buying us time."

"The Guardian," said the hissing voice of the demon shark as her eyes were fixed upon it. "Brother, we must destroy it."

"No," Riptide brought his blade up. "I'm not about to let you do that!"

The Guardian turned, its blade like nose coming in contact with the kiribachi as there was blinding flash of pure light that light up the entire area, blinding them. Riptide shook his head, blinking rapidly as his vision slowly focused in again. There was no sign of their protector and he wasn't going wait around either. "Let's get out of here now," he pulled Masta with him as he crossed the stream.

With Arlong between them, they got a good bit of distance between them and their enemies. The sky was turning pink as the morning slowly approached and they finally decided to rest. Riptide finally got a good look at his father and felt sick. Arlong had lost a lot of blood and was in worst shape then ever before. Masta was doing his best, but to Riptide it looked like his father was nearing his end.

"Masta, you said that was a Guardian," he said. "What did you mean?"

The ancient healer turned an eye stalk to him. "Unity is suppose to be protected by six guardians," he answered with a weary sigh. "I thought I never would actually see one of them."

"I wonder where-," Riptide started.

_I'm here. _Said the voice in his head with a giggle, _Look at your blade._

"Huh," Riptide held up his blade and nearly laughed. On the blade near the hilt was the symbol, the mark that his father had used, burned right into the saw like blade, "You can come out now if you want to."

The blade glowed, a bright white as energy swirled from it, rising into the air and resuming the form of a saw shark. Masta nearly had a heart attack from the sight of it. Riptide chuckled as it circled lazily above them as if enjoying the feel of the morning rays of the sun as it rose. It turned its attention back to them and seeing Arlong, brought it nose down till it was mere inches from him.

"Saw, what are you doing," Riptide said.

The shark tilted its head in a curios manner. _Saw?_

Riptide nodded, "Your name. Is that alright?"

_I like it. Riptide, can I help him?_

"Masta, Saw wants to help my father. Is that alright?"

The ancient healer could only nod. See that Saw touched Arlong with her nose as Riptide knelt down watching. The guardian's energy flowed into the wounds and as he watched they slowly healed. He looked at their protector, Saw looked drained.

"Saw, are you-," Riptide grew concerned.

_Tired, I need rest._

"Go ahead," Riptide said.

Saw faded into a mist and returned to the marked blade. Riptide looked at his father slightly relieved that he looked a little better. No doubt he was going to need plenty of time to recover which would give him time to master his hidden fury. Riptide looked back over his shoulder at the crab man who was in total awe.

"Masta, are you okay?"

"You are the one," he said. "The one Shella told us about."

**I wasn't to sure on how I wanted to introduce the Guardians of Unity, but I figured I do Saw first and then the other five. As for the next few chapters, I'm going to focus on each member of the Saw crew as they train. Up next is Destiny and Slashback. So read and review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Slashback was not one to worry about many things well that was until he and Gaff had met Riptide, Destiny and Long back in the ruins of Arlong Park and now he worried, a lot. He worried over Destiny and for good reason. The silver skin saw tooth wasn't herself anymore and seem so withdrawn that she ignored him. They had only been separated from the rest of the crew for only three days and not once during that time could he do any training. All he could do was worry.

"Are you two planning to do any type of training?"

The five saw shark yelped in fright as Tarlong came up behind him. He had forgotten that Tarlong and Garth had tagged along to supervise their training. "We would if-," He looked over at Destiny who was sitting hunched under the shade of a nearby tree.

Tarlong was silent for a moment. "Garth, how about you and Slashback here do a little training while I have a talk with our niece," He said as he headed over.

Slashback looked at the mute saw shark in complete bewilderment. How could they train? He got his answered when Garth held up a folded piece of paper which turned out to be a target. Well, he did need practice so he was more then happy to accept the idea.

Destiny didn't hear her uncle approach till he sat next to her and put an arm around her, asking, "You want to talk?"

"No," her voice was small.

"Uhuh," Tarlong looked over to see that Garth had set up a target for Slashback as they proceeded a bit of target practice. "You know that young male is worried over you. We all are. Destiny, what happened at Masta's?" The mere mention of the incident caused her to shake as she fought back the tears. "Please, talk to me."

"Riptide has what Masta called hidden fury and it causes him to loose control," she said.

"Hidden fury," Tarlong said. "That doesn't sound too good. Is it a sickness?"

Destiny shook her head, "Masta said it was a rare form of fury mode. Not many are born with it and Riptide…."

Tarlong understood. "You make it sound like it's a disease and its not. It sounds almost like me."

"Like you," Destiny looked up at him, surprised. "Uncle Tarlong, are you saying you and Riptide are the same?"

The bearded saw shark chuckled. "Maybe," he pointed to his glass eye. "Either that or I was just plain reckless."

"How did you loose you eye," she asked.

Tarlong sighed, pushing his hat back. "Long ago Garth and me had gotten word about a pirate named Buggy so we went looking for him."

"Buggy," Destiny was wide eyed. "Mother told us all about him and how Uncle Luffy sent him flying. Mother said he goes nuts if you say something about his nose."

"Yep, that Buggy," Tarlong said. "Now may I continue?" Destiny nodded. "Now let's see. Well as I saying, we went hunting Buggy and we found him. Just out side of Lougetown and seeing a good chance of getting him, I decided to face him alone."

"Alone! Didn't you know he ate the Chop-chop fruit?"

Tarlong snorted. "I wish I had at that time, but we were told just to get him and well-," he shook his head. "Buggy pissed me off called me needle nose, sharky, whatever he thought was funny. So I called him tomato face which wasn't a bright idea and that when he went nuts. He came apart and attacked me before I could even draw my revolver. That bastard plunge a knife into my left eye hoping he killed me, but he didn't. Lucky Garth found me before I bled to death."

"You faced Buggy and lived."

The two saw sharks looked to see Slashback and Garth standing not to far from them. The five gill was looking at him with total awe, "Who else did you ever face? Krieg, Kuro?"

"Never found Kreig and Kuro is dead," Tarlong said.

"Kuro's not dead," Destiny said. "He faked his death and was posing as a butler, but Uncle Luffy beat him. He even beat Don Krieg, Father and Crocodile."

Tarlong and Garth were surprised, "Luffy," Tarlong turned to his brother. "Garth, bring over those wanted posters."

Garth went and grabbed the drawstring sack he carried, bringing it back. He opened it and pulled out at least dozen of rolled up wanted posters. Tarlong took them and went through each one as Slashback and Destiny huddled around him. Finding Luffy's wanted poster the shark whistled, "Damn, he worth a lot."

"Every time he's bounty goes up, he just laughs" Destiny said with a giggle. "Mother swears he's too clueless to no anything at times." Suddenly Destiny pointed to one poster, "Who's that?"

Tarlong looked at it, "That's "Iron teeth" Siamon Tragto. Now that's one tough shark I have ever met. We met once and that was before he became a marine captain. He was a trainer when I bumped into him, can't remember the reason, but we had a slight fight. That shark actually whipped me and good." He laughed. "I gotta admit I ended up liking the guy and we stayed friends."

Destiny took it as she read it, "He's first-mate of the Living Tree pirates and has a bounty of 150,000,000."

"He's dead though," Tarlong said sadly. "All the Living Tree pirates are. A man named Stein Madro murdered them."

"Wait, didn't Skarn mention a mercenary group called Death Root?" Slashback said.

Destiny looked at him, "He did, why?"

"Skarn said that there's a strong fish-man with them," he said, pointing to Siamon's old poster. "I bet you, he's the one."

"Hold on there," Tarlong said. "Are you suggesting that Siamon is alive and part of this Death Root?"

"I think Death Root was once the Living Tree pirates," Slashback said. "It makes sense in a way."

"Slashback, you aren't making any sense," Destiny said.

"What does a tree have? Roots, right?" he said, pointing to his head. "Think about it. If they managed to survive why wouldn't they become something else?"

"Kid, that's nuts," Tarlong said. "If Siamon was alive, I think I would have gotten wind of it."

"Actually what he says is possibly true," said a voice.

All four sharks jumped and Tarlong and Garth drew their weapons as a stingray fish-man stepped out from the trees. He wore a blue giri and his hair was pulled into a long braided ponytail. He was ancient like Masta. He was armed with a long staff.

"Who are you?" Tarlong asked, "A friend or enemy?"

"A friend," he said. "Word was sent to us that the enemy has shown their face and that you and your crew mates were going to train."

"How could you receive word about us?" Destiny asked.

The ancient stingray smiled as he gave a whistle, one long followed by a short one. Soon a brightly colored bird that size of a hawk swooped down, landing on the top of the staff. "Repeat the message, old friend."

"The enemy has shown their face," the bird said as mimicked Masta perfectly. "I have met a crew of pirates who are willing to help, but they wish to become strong. So I have decided that they should split their crew to train. Hoji, one group will need your aid so please help them."

"So I, the great Hoji am here," the stingray said with a slight bow. "I am a master in ancient fish-man karate."

"What's the difference?" Destiny asked. "I thought there was no difference in Fish-man karate

"Ah," Hoji said. "Ancient Fish-man karate is that mastery of using one's natural ability, tapping into their hidden strength. You could say one's spiritual energy if you want."

"So you're going to help Slashback then," Tarlong said.

"I will train one, but it is not him," Hoji pointed his staff at Destiny. "It is her that I will train."

"Me," Destiny was shocked, "Why me?"

Hoji looked surprised, "Why not? Do you doubt your ancient ancestor's strength, a strength that has been passed down to you? The Lord of the Sea gave your species the strength and speed and you wish not to learn it?"

"No, I meant because I'm a girl."

The ancient stingray looked insulted. "Who says a female can not learn the ancient art?" he looked at Tarlong, Garth and Slashback as if they were the ones who had said it. "I was taught the ancient art by one who was over two thousand years old and she was a leopard shark. She was able to defeat a mere army by herself and I witness her great feat."

Whether Hoji was telling the truth or was spinning a good tale no one really knew, but it was good enough for Destiny. "So should I call you sensei?" she asked.

At this, Hoji gave a deep hearty laugh. "Call me Hoji and I will call you by yours."

"I am called Destiny, Hoji," she answered.

"A truly fitting name," Hoji said. "Now come and we shall begin you training."

**I know this chapter was a little blah and I wanted to introduce Destiny's teacher. She's Arlong's daughter and so I thought she should learn something that seemed fitting for her. So read and review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Long and Neeta were just about to do their training when a blue and green colored bird the size of a hawk landed on a rock. The two members of the Saw crew looked it as it tilted its head to one side before ruffling its feathers. Clacking its beak, it started to relay its message. "Long, followed the bird," It sounded just like Riptide. "We've had trouble and I'm recalling everyone."

Long heard the uneasiness in the bird's voice, but knew it was copying his brother. Something serious had happened and his brother wasn't going to let the rest of them get hurt. "Go," he said to the bird. "We follow."

The bird bobbed its head and took flight with the two following.

Long and Neeta weren't the only ones who received word. The rest of the Saw crew all were visited by the messenger birds each bearing the same message. They followed the birds to a mountain town. The birds joined their flock outside a lonely tavern and it was here they found Riptide, waiting outside. Destiny and Long immediately sensed their brother's uneasiness as they hurried to him. He didn't look like he slept in days and this was enough to concern the entire crew.

"Rip, what's going on," Nami asked, eyes reflecting her own fear and concern, "Where's your father and Masta?"

"I…I don't know even where to start," he said. He covered his face with a hand, shaking his head.

"Lad, has something happened?" Longtooth said.

"We had been attacked by two zoan users and Father got hurt really bad."

"Father's hurt," Long nearly lost it at the news, "Why you not protect him?!" He grabbed his brother by his shirt collar, shaking him. "You want him dead?"

Long's outburst shocked both his mother and sister. Long had always been so quiet and to see him like this, alarmed them. Destiny literally pulled her little brother away from Riptide, "Long, what's gotten into you?" she said keeping a firm hold on him.

Long realizing what he had just done, began shaking as he looked at his brother tears welling up. "I wanted to know-,"

Nami took him into her arms the moment Destiny let go, comforting him. "Long, you know Riptide would never allow anything to happen to anyone including your father. Arlong was always stubborn and self centered and no doubt it finally caught up with him."

"Rip said, he wanted him dead," Long said, "Always said that."

Riptide knew he was in big trouble from the look his mother shot him, "He caused so much trouble for us," he said, "Especially what he did to you."

"Either way, he is still your father!"

Riptide swallowed as he hung his head, "Long, I …you know I wouldn't let anything happen to any of us and you know that. Father- he's down right pig headed worse then Uncle Zoro."

Long managed a laugh, "Uncle Luffy the same."

"And Rip is too," added Destiny.

Riptide blinked, "What?! Looks who's talking! You're worse then me."

"Am not," Destiny shot back.

"Are to," Riptide said. "You have more of father in you then me."

"What's that suppose to mean," Destiny looked pissed and in a way, reminded Nami of Arlong.

"You're stubborn in most things and you know it," Riptide said giving his sister a more stubborn stare.

Chizzara broke out laughing, "You can tell they're related to you." She elbowed Tarlong in the ribs.

"How's that," he looked at her.

"You're worse then them."

Some how that remark broke all the tension and everyone broke out laughing as Tarlong folded his arms, looking crossed. He muttered, "Damn woman, always finding a way to make me look bad."

"Well, how about we get a drink," suggested the mako.

Blade shook his head, "Ye need ye liquor as always."

"Well, I have a mighty a thirst," he replied as he went into the tavern.

"Well, might as well eat," Tarlong said as the all went inside.

The tavern was cozy in its own way as they sat at one on the long tables away from the crowd. Hoji took a seat near the fireplace but he was still nearby if trouble should arise. After they ordered their food, Riptide proceeded to tell them what had happened. Everyone sat wide eyed when he finished which included Hoji.

"You're kidding right," the stingray said.

"No," Riptide shook his head. "I left my kiribachi with Masta before I came here."

"Hoji, do you know something about the guardians," Destiny asked.

The ancient stingray nodded as he moved to join them, "That I do," he said keeping his voice low. "There are six of them and one is a saw tooth." He held up a hand as he named each one off. "The others are a hammer head, great white, thresher, leopard and megalodon. These six are to protect the island but they were sealed away."

"Sealed away," Kaiuleale looked skeptical. "Why?"

Hoji sighed, "Only Shella knows that."

"Who is Shella," Riptide asked.

"She is the oldest among all of us," Hoji said. "She was the wife to Marcus and it was he that brought some of us here." He nodded to Riptide. "You remind me of him since he was a white saw tooth."

"What," Neeta and Gaff as well as Riptide looked at him in shock. "He was the Ghost of the Sea!"

It was then that Hoji took notice to Neeta and Gaff, "You are from the Kuda clans."

"We were," Neeta said. "Gaff left only because he's a hybrid and I left to join Riptide and his friends."

Her words surprised the stingray, "So even among your own, two have left." He chuckled. "My, what will happen next?"

Their food arrived just as there was a slamming open of a door and six armed men led by a tattooed black tiger shark. Longtooth and Blade faces darkened at the sight of him as he spotted them.

"We got trouble," Longtooth muttered.

Blade agreed, "Aye that we do."

The two took a defense stance as the tiger grinned nastily, "Well, how have my old shipmates been?"

"We aren't ye mates anymore, Stryker," Blade said.

**Great! Stryker has made his appearance. What does this mean now? Well whatever it means, it means only one thing; TROUBLE. What will the crew do now?**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lady Shella was a lady of great wisdom and beauty despite the fact she was 235 years in age, but looked to be in her early 70's and she long flowing purple hair. She walked through the halls of the temple dressed in a sea patterned dress followed by three elders that wore armor like the ancient samurai.

"My lady, I do not think it is wise to bring an outside here," the moray eel Fish-man repeated once more.

"Granler," Shella said her voice smooth as silk. "I appreciate your concern, but-, she turned to face him, golden hue eyes darkening. "I am the leader here or have you forgotten?"

Granler swallowed, beads of sweat running down his face. "Of course not," he stammered nervously. "It's just…"

It was at the moment a deep and very loud voice, a slue of curses, threats and what else filled the hall. The saw tooth woman chuckled as amused grins appeared on her face, "At least he's awake," she said, continuing down the hall.

Masta tried his best to persuade a very moody Arlong into staying in bed, "You shouldn't move. Your injuries-,"

"Shut the hell up!" Arlong wasn't going to listen that was clear as he started to stand only doubled over in a ton of pain. "Sonofa-," he felt like his was going to vomit as he sat on the floor.

"Happy now," The healer muttered as he helped him back into bed, "Baka."

The shark shot him a look just as the panel door slid open and Shella stepped inside. The crab man bowed his head in respect to her. The ancient shark woman bobbed her head in return as she gazed at Arlong, "Masta, will you take Granler, Zieg and Ore to the town of Carta. I wish to meet this white hybrid and his companions." Masta nodded and left. Once they were alone, Shella spoke to the pouting saw tooth, "Why are you stubborn?" she asked running her fingers under his chin. "Do you wish your wife-,"

"We aren't together," Arlong said in a flat tone. "I fathered them…that's all."

Taking notice to his hesitation, Shella sensed a great deal of mixed emotions. "You do not love her or your children?"

Arlong clamed up, but she saw the pain reflected in his eyes. She nodded in understanding as she brought her other hand up, caressing his face. Arlong found himself slipping into darkness as his eyelids grew heavy. Shella was talking in a strange tongue, the very ancient language of his ancient race.

"Sleep for now," she said, cupping his face in her hands. "Sleep and show me your inner pain, your fears."

With a grin Stryker looked at Longtooth and Blade, "Come now how can you-,"

Longtooth drew his sword, snarling. "Don't you dare speak to us as if we're still shipmates, acting as if nothing has happened!" he said.

Blade nodded as he touched his metal nose, "I lost part of my nose." His voice was seething with rage. "Ye led the crew into a trap, one ye planned with the navy."

The tiger shark placed a hand on his tattooed chest, looking surprised and hurt, "Me? My old ship mates think-,"

"THINK!" Longtooth was on the verge of snapping, "THINK! We know! I saw what you did."

Arching an eyebrow, Stryker looked at the Mako. "What I did," he mused. "What have I done?"

The mako was shaking as tears spilled down his face at the memory of that night, "You….murdered him. The captain had a wife and you took his life!"

Riptide and everyone gasped, eyes glued to the black tiger shark. The shark chuckled and soon he was laughing, his innocent look became demonic. "He was a fool," he said. A weak minded fool as was his dear wife."

"What does that mean?" demanded Blade.

A cruel smile crept on Stryker's face, "That's right. You never knew what became of Ariel."

Hearing the name, both Tarlong and Garth stiffened, alarming Chizzara. She grabbed her lover's malformed hand, "Tarl, what is it?"

"Ariel," Tarlong said. "That was the name of our birth mother."

"What became of her?" Blade said.

Stryker was smiling in one sick twisted way, "Being the only survivor, I told her of his tragic death. Oh, it was so hard on her especially after she had just conceived. She left and after nine months, returned with her son, Arlong."

"You-," Blade screamed in rage.

"-bastard," Tarlong snapped, lifting the heavy table and hurled it at Stryker. The table struck the shark, taking him across the room and through the wall.

The six guards yelled as they attacked only to face an enraged Tarlong. The big saw tooth was roaring his fury as he took them on and within mere seconds, he beat them. The crew wasn't about to wait and they headed for the hole in the wall just as more ninja came charging through the door.

"Great, the reinforcements," Chizzara said. "Don't they ever quite?"

Nami shook her head, "Not likely. Be grateful it's not the navy."

Stryder sighed as repeatedly flung his bowie knife into the dirt as he sat with the rest of their men, waiting. "Let's go, brother," he muttered.

Suddenly the side of the tavern exploded as something came crashing through where it smashed into a chicken coop. As their men rushed inside, Stryder hurried over to see his brother emerge looking beyond pissed. Stryker was covered form head to toe in feathers, broken eggs and crap and Stryder had to bit his lip from laughing. It was one hell of a funny sight as the towns people gathered and after seeing that, broke out laughing which really made Stryker all the madder.

"I'm going to kill that saw tooth," he said through clenched teeth, "And this entire town!"

Stryder paled at his brother rage. "The whole town," he said. "Surely-,"

Stryker seized him by the throat, lifting him off the ground, "You dare question me?!" He flung his brother across the street and through the glass widow of a shop. "NO ONE DARES QUESTION MY ORDERS! I WANT THIS TOWN SPILLING ITS BLOOD!"

"We won't let you!"

Stryker whirled to see Granler and two of his comrades, a sea horse and an orca. Masta stood off to the side, his eye stalks looking all around. The crab man was relieved to see Riptide and the others stepping through the hole in the tavern and rushed over to them.

"Thank the gods, you're all right," he said. "What happened?"

"Later," Riptide said. "Right now, we have to protect this town."

_He's just like Marcus, protecting the innocent_, both Hoji and Masta thought.

Riptide watched as Stryker and the three elders stared one another down and then he felt them. He looked around, knowing they were here, the two zoan users.

"ZANFAR, NANEE," Stryker roared out, "ATTACK!"

Two humans, a tall muscular male with long hair like fire and a short thin woman with a shaved head leap from a nearby roof and before everyone's eyes changed into their demon animal forms. They caused a panic as they landed in the town's square.

"That's them," Riptide said. "They're the ones who attacked us!"

Long was alarmed and scared, "They hurt father."

Both zoan users faced their enemies and their appearance did little to Granler. "Zieg, Ore, I want you to take care of these…things!"

"Granler," Masta shouted. "Don't!"

"Surrender or-," The sea horse fish man screamed as he was engulf in a tremendous blast of flame. He was barely alive when Nanee the demon shark user leaped on him and ripped his chest open with her claws, bathing her in blood.

The orca fish man, Ore howled as he charged the demon horse. Zanfar reared up, bringing his flaming hooves upon the fish man's head. Ore screamed as he was blinded and fell to his knees. The zoan user screamed as he once more brought his hooves down again and again till Ore lay dead. Stryker was laughing as he enjoyed the violent deaths of the two elders. Granler was frozen in horror at the sight.

"Uncle Tarlong," Riptide said, hating the decision he had made. "Tell me you have bullets that have Seastone in them?"

Tarlong looked at him, "Seastone bullets, I don't think-," he paused as Garth dug out and held up two bullets and his rifle. "Guess we do."

Pointing to Nanee, Riptide gave the order, "Take her down and fast."

His words shocked his friends, but Tarlong clearly understood. The sharpshooter loaded and took aim. He muttered, "Sorry, but it'll be over soon."

The sound of the rifle echoed and Nanee never knew what hit her as she fell. Zanfar screamed in grief as he shifted back to his human form and ran to his sister's body. Stryker was shocked as he looked aver to Riptide who was clearly bothered by the death of the zoan user and he smirked. Snapping his fingers, the remaining ninja vanished as the black tiger shark walked over to the grieving Zanfar.

"We're leaving," he said.

Zanfar shook his head, "I won't leave her."

"So you refuse to go."

"I won't leave her, Stryker."

"I understand," Stryker said, drawing a long handle katana and ran Zanfar through. "Family is important, but so is loyalty."

He withdrew his sword, cleaning the blood off on Zanfar's body. He walked to where he had thrown his brother and after peering in, snorted with disgust before walking off. Granler, Masta and Hoji dropped to their knees as they grieved for the deaths of their friends. Riptide, curious to what Stryker had peered in on, went and found Stryder lying in a pool of blood. He knelt down and was startled to see that Stryder was still among the living.

"MASTA!" he yelled.

"B-Brother," Stryder said, blood trickling from his mouth. "Where are you?" He lifted a hand which Riptide took.

"Rest," Riptide said. "I've have a healer coming."

"Brother, please," Stryder's voice grew weaker. "No more…deaths. Plea…" 

Masta knelt down as the wounded shark fell silent. The old healer shook his head, "He's dead."

"I thought Father was bad," Riptide said, standing up.

"Arlong wasn't as bad as that shark," Nami said as she stood in the shop's doorway. "He cared for his crew."

This surprised Riptide, "He cared. Father cared about his nakama?"

Nami nodded. "Yes," she paused, looking bother about something. "I think I should tell you the truth."

"Truth, Mother, what are you talking about?"

"About your father and me," Nami said.

"We know what he-,"

"No you don't," Nami looked at him, her eyes full of remorse. "I didn't tell you everything."

**What's Nami's secret? What about the connection between Arlong and Stryker? The bigger question is what did Stella learn from Arlong? Man, this can't get any worse or can it? Read and review. **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Riptide looked at his mother, "What do you mean? What haven't you told us?"

Nami couldn't look at him, knowing once she told her children the truth the odds were good that they may hate her and she wouldn't blame them. She took Riptide's arm and they walked toward the edge of the town. Destiny and Long saw them and silently followed. She found a quiet spot where she sat down with Destiny on her right and Riptide on her left. Long was contented sitting on the ground at her feet as usual. The orange haired woman stared at her folded hands unsure where to begin.

"Mother," Riptide said, looking at her. "What do you have to tell us?"

"I have something to tell you, something I should have told you all long ago," Nami said. "I didn't tell you everything that about your father and me."

"There's more to father and you," Destiny looked surprised. "What else is there?"

"What I have to tell you may change your feelings toward me and if you hate-,"

"Hate," Long looked frightened. "Why would we hate? We never hate you."

Nami managed to smile as she looked at her youngest, lovingly before she continued. "I was still part of your father's crew when this happened," she said. "I had just returned after being gone for a good six months and naturally, Arlong decided that my return should be celebrated. I usually end up sharing a drink or two with him, but that night neither of us drank. God, I still don't know why or how it happened, but we…." She started to cry, burying her face in her hands.

"So he didn't force that night did he," Riptide asked as Destiny hugged her.

"No," Nami sobbed, hating herself. 

Riptide was silent as he got and started to walk off. "Where are you going," Destiny called after him. He said nothing as he continued on. He was actually shocked that his mother had been willing after what their father had done to her. If she had been drunk that he would have been able to accept, but she wasn't. 

Long looked at his sister and mother then looked toward the direction his brother had gone. "Riptide looked upset," he said. "We go after him?"

"We better give him sometime," Destiny said. "You know how he is at times."

"Shouldn't be alone," Long said getting to his feet. "Rip hurting, can't leave him alone."

"I'll go," said a voice.

Nami looked up to see Skie standing not to far off, her eyes full of concern. The pinkish white saw tooth turned her attention toward Riptide's direction and Nami knew she was worried after all he had defended her from Leviathan. "If you think you can help him, go ahead."

Skie smiled as she hurried off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riptide was sitting under the shade of a tree, looking so lost when Skie approached him, "Riptide, are you alright?"

He was surprised to see her and he felt his heart quicken as he turned his head. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave and you looked upset so I thought you might want to talk," she said as she sat down beside him.

"Not really," he said.

"Riptide," Skie place a hand on his arm, "Look at me, please."

He obeyed and knew he was in love with her. Skie was the most beautiful female in he had ever seen and reached up, caressing her cheek. "You're so beautiful," he said.

Skie blushed as she turned her head, "No I'm not."

"What do you mean," Riptide asked. 

"I'm a freak," she said. "My coloring is wrong and no male-,"

"You are no freak," Riptide said shaking his head. "Any male who doesn't want to be with you is blind. To me, you are the most beautiful thing in the world."

His words took her by surprise and she stared into his eyes, leaning closer to him till she brushed lips with him. Riptide was wide eyed for a second before he responded to her kiss. Skie realizing what she did broke away, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry, it shouldn't have-,"

"Skie, do you love me?"

"What did you say," she glanced at him unsure if she had heard him right.

"I asked, if you loved me," Riptide said. "Cause I ….I know, I love you."

Skie smiled, he loved her. He truly loved her. "I loved you ever since I first saw you."

Riptide broke out laughing, "And I felt the same too."

"Now isn't that just sweet."

Riptide and Skie jumped to their feet as Stryker stepped out from behind a tree grinning nastily. "You again," Riptide snarled. "What do you want now?"

The black tiger shark unrolled a piece of paper, "Riptide Saw tooth Arlong, 70 million beri," he said as he looked at him. "Your Arlong's son and that means you are mine, boy!"

"The hell I am," Riptide said. "Skie, go now!"

They ran, but found themselves soon surrounded by ninjas. Riptide felt something hit his neck and he removed a blow dart. He blinked as he felt suddenly drossy and he collapsed. Skie dropped to her knees, shaking him as she repeated his name over and over.

"Come here, you little bitch," Stryker said as he hauled her to her feet.

Skie snarled as she bit Stryker's arm, hard. The shark screamed in agony, releasing his grip. The saw tooth girl took off, knowing she had to get help. She could hear the enemy in hot pursuit and she forced herself to run even faster._ I have to get the others! They'll know what to do!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Something's wrong," Nami said as she paced before the rest of the crew. "Riptide and Skie should've have returned."

"Maybe she need more time to talk," suggested Chizzara.

Destiny was on her feet as if she sensed something as was Long, "Riptide's in trouble," she said.

"How do you know," Neeta asked.

"That's how. Look," Thor said pointing.

Skie stumbled from the woods, exhausted. Her pursuers landed in front of her, but they failed to see Longtooth coming behind them. "Hello there, lads," the mako said as he brought his sword up. "Was a pleasure to see you."

"Skie, where's Riptide," Nami said.

"Stryker….he has him," Skie said panting. "Riptide was captured by Stryker!"

**Riptide's a prisoner! That's not good! What the hell does Stryker want with him? Let's hope the crew can rescue their captain before something terrible happens. Read and review.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The news stunned the crew as Skie dropped to her knees her tears falling to the ground. "It's my fault", she said. "I shouldn't-,"

Blade knelt down lifting her chin, "Ye did what ye thought was best, no matter what ye did right."

Thor rubbed her back. "Can you take us back to the area," he asked.

Skie nodded.

"Good," Longtooth said with a nod. "Let's get the captain back."

The mako's words were joined by a wild roar of agreement. Stryker had made a bid mistake by taking Riptide. Skie lead the crew back to the area only to find they were too late. Longtooth howled with rage as he slashed and hacked some nearby bushes. The others slowly looked around and soon Masta shouted, "Oi! Look here!" The crab man held up a small blow dart.

"Let me see," Blade took it and sniffed it. He shook his head as he handed it to Longtooth. "That's not good."

The mako took a whiff and coughed. "Damn him to hell," he said.

Nami had grown too impatient, "What? Tell us!"

Holding up the dart Longtooth explained, "This drug is made from an extremely rare plant that is found on Fish-man Island."

"Meaning what," Tarlong asked.

"Stryker drugged Riptide for a reason and he'll be out for days with such a large douse in him. What the hell is that tiger shark up to?"

"Who cares," Tarlong growled. "Let's find that ass and get-,"

"We can't."

"What do you mean?"

Longtooth gritted his teeth in anger. "Stryker is not a fool," he said. "He's got a good head start on us and what's worse we don't know what direction they went. We can't do anything."

"We not abandon Riptide", Long said. "We go and find."

I'm with you", Gaff said. "Riptide is like a brother to me and I won't let this creep get away with this!"

Slashback agreed, "Count me in, mate! Let's find Stryker and kick his ass!"

"NO!"

"Say what?!" the entire crew looked at Destiny, "Why not?"

Standing with balled fists and angry tears flowing, Destiny looked at her nakama. "We aren't strong enough yet," she said. "Riptide wouldn't want us to going in half assed and stupid. He would want us to get stronger and that's what we're going to do. As First Mate, I must assume the position as the captain until we get Rip back. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

"It's your call," Longtooth said. "We need to get stronger and we all know it."

Reluctantly the rest of the crew agreed. They hated it, but they knew it was the truth. With heavy hearts, they followed Masta, Hoji and Granler. Destiny hung back and looked up into a now darkening sky.

"Rip, don't do anything stupid, please," she said.

"Who do-,"

Screaming

"….you think-,"

More screaming

"…..you're messing-,"

Much more screaming

"….with!"

Riptide had come to far faster then expected and even with his wrist chained he proceeded to beat the living shit out of the enemy. Stryker's ninja might have been skilled but faced with an enraged hybrid, they were nothing. The white saw shark stood among the dead bodies covered with blood and a look in his eyes that sent shivers down the surviving ninja. They stayed far as they could from him.

"Come on", he snarled facing them. "Afraid to face me, for a bunch of ninjas, you're nothing but wussies!"

He heard clapping, "You've exceeded my wildest dreams."

Riptide looked around the huge cavern they were in till he saw Stryker standing not far from him with a sick twist grin on his face. He gave the tiger shark a murderous glare.

"When I was a child," Stryker said. "I heard stories about those born with Hidden Fury and how they and they alone could actually tap into their power and no one would ever know it. They were called the superior ones since they were the strongest among the entire Fish men race." He smiled at Riptide. "And you, my young friend are far stronger then any of them."

"You're a sick bastard of a Fish man", Riptide said.

Stryker chuckled, "This coming from one whose human mother was the whore-,"

Riptide went ballistic. He roared charging his opponent. He might care little for his father but his mother was a different matter. His mother was no whore even after hearing the truth, "MY MOTHER IS NO WHORE!!"

Stryker stood smiling. _That's it. Show me you Hidden Fury! Your strength, your power, show, it to me!_

Riptide was almost on him when the hybrid was sent flying slamming into the opposite side of the cavern. He hit it with such force that part of it collapsed, burying him. Stryker glared at the whale shark who, suddenly appeared. Leviathan scratched at the scar Riptide had given him and he had a satisfied look on his face.

Stryker was far from pleased, "Damn you, he belongs to me!"

Turning slowly Leviathan snarled, "Belongs to you? Is that so? Well I say where he belongs and that is dead!"

"I've had it with you," Stryker went for his sword.

"My Lord, look!"

Stryker and Leviathan looked to see Riptide emerging from the debris. The hybrid stood up and before all snapped the chains as if they were nothing. He keep his head down, his hair hiding his eyes.

"He's no Fish-man!"

"He must be a demon that was born to look like one!"

The remaining ninja fled leaving only the other two shark men. Riptide reached up pulling the tattered remains of his shirt off and dropping it to his side. "This is going to end", he said.

"That it will," Leviathan said as he moved forward. "Wha-, He's gone!"

Riptide had literally vanished and Leviathan looked around before he screamed as blood spewed forth from the sudden numerous wounds that had appeared on his great bulk. The whale shark was on his hands and knees, his eyes wide and filled with horror. Before him was Riptide armed with three bloody katanas. Stryker was nearly laughing. Riptide had unleashed the full power of his Hidden Fury.

"Please spare me," Leviathan pleaded. "I beg you."

Riptide didn't hear him and Leviathan's screams filled the cavern, echoing in every tunnel. Hidden Fury like the normal fury mode of the Fish men increases one's speed and strength, but Hidden Fury is fueled by emotions and stronger the emotion, the more powerful the person is. And Riptide's emotions were in overdrive making him a living nightmare.

"STOP THIS! PLEASE!"

Stryker looked as Ruby stumbled from one of the many tunnels. He had forgotten about her. Riptide had stopped his gazed upon the bruised form of the female saw tooth. Her clothing was nothing but tattered rags and she barely had any strength left as tears flowed at the sight of Leviathan's bloody form. She collapsed as the hybrid look sickened as he knelt at her side. Stryker had beaten her every time he physically took her.

"Who…," Riptide asked the katanas clattering to the floor. "What sick…." A single tear ran down his scarred cheek.

"You shed tears," Stryker was somewhat surprised. "You cry for a whoring bitch?"

Riptide shot him a look that looked beyond anger or hate. "You low life scum of the sea," he said. "You forced her? Did you enjoy her cries of pain?"

"I take what I want when I want", Stryker said.

"You're sick!" Riptide rose, picking up the swords. "You're a mad dog and you need to be put down. What has your own race ever down to you?"

"They've done nothing to me," the tiger shark answered. "It is the ones who are born with weak minds that I can't stand. Those who would rather help the humans then rule them."

"That's where you are wrong, Stryker! Those weaklings are strong and it's their beliefs, their dreams that make them the true beings of the Fish man race. Herman and others like him will always be strong as will I!"

"What a speech!" Stryker laughed, "Especially coming from a hybrid. Do you think that those weaklings will ever accept you, call you a friend, a brother? No, they will never accept you or any of you kind! You will be an outcast till your dying day."

Riptide shook his head. He wouldn't believe those words not after what his mother had told him about Herman. Herman wanted a world where all races could live in peace and deep down, so did he. Suddenly he felt several pricks on his back. "Shit," he cursed. "Not again."

He fought the effects but he finally dropped. His vision becoming cloudy as he saw Stryker crouching over him, smiling in a fatherly way, "Lock him up with Jones. I'll deal with him later."

"Oi, Jones! Lord Stryker decided to give you a cell mate!"

Riptide was dropped onto wet and filthy straw of a damp dark cell. From the shadows emerged a hand that was once human. It still looked it except for the thumb that was a tentacle and it rolled the hybrid onto his back. Riptide moaned in pain.

"Easy there, shipmate, you best rest for a spell."

"Who are you," he asked feeling more and more, sleepy.

A face slowly came into view. It looked human, but the creature had no lips and had a beard of living tentacles and deep set eyes, "David B. Jones, at your service mate."

**Who or what is this David B. Jones? What the hell does Stryker have planned for Riptide? I know things can't get any worse or can they?**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"How you holding up, mate?"

Riptide groaned as he struggled to sit up, his head spinning and felt sick to his stomach. "Like I want to puke my guts up", he answered.

Six weeks had passed since Riptide had been locked up with Jones and the two became fast friends. During that time, the hybrid learned much about his friend. David B. Jones was the descendant of Davy Jones of the Davy Back fights and was at one time been a marine captain, till the incident.

-Flash back-

"_Ever heard of an Island called Kinmotsu," Jones asked._

_Riptide shook his head, "No, why?"_

_Jones stared at his hand, "It's and island in the Grand Line and is notable for the crescent moon shaped mountain", he said. "The World Government was doing an experiment there at one time."_

"_What kind of experiment?"_

"_Those fools wanted to end racism and your race is quire famous for that," Jones said._

"_Funny coming from a Fish man," Riptide said._

"_You think I'm like you," snarled his cell mate. "Well, I'm not. I was a man, a human!"_

_Riptide looked at him stunned. "What are you talking about," he asked. "Are you saying you were human at one time?"_

"_Aye that I was, I served the navy and was a captain. Life was good but unfortunately my past caught up with me and I lost everything", Jones gave a small chuckle. "Didn't think being a descendant of a pirate, would cost me. Well those fools in the government decided to do unique experiment. You know they once thought they could take the Fish men race and make them human."_

_Riptide looked sick._

_Jones nodded, "Scares you, doesn't it? Well, that failed after some pirates came and freed those they had imprisoned one of them was part of this crew. So they thought some more and decided to do the opposite this time. Take a human and try to make them into a Fish man." He looked at Riptide. "Didn't do such a good job, did they?"_

"_They turned you into-," Riptide felt sorry for his cell mate._

"_A freak, a monster," Jones said as his beard of tentacles twisted this way and that. "That's all I am now. I have no place in this world, friends or family."_

"_Wrong," Riptide said. "You have at least on friend, Jones."_

_The octopus man looked at him in curiosity, "You would call me a friend? Why?"_

_The hybrid looked at him, "Cause, I know who it feels to be a freak. After all, I'm a hybrid a Fish- man and human mix."_

_Jones actually smiled as he held out his hand, "Well then, I'm glad to call you a friend."_

-End Flash back-

Riptide had caused plenty of hell for Stryker which pissed the tiger shark off. As punishment, he ordered that Riptide be kept drugged till the hybrid was ill. Jones had taken up the fight that now the guards were scared to even sent foot near the cell and it gave his friend time to slowly recover.

At the sound of keys rattling they looked up and were surprised to see Ruby. The saw tooth looked worse then ever as she entered. Even drugged Riptide felt his fury building at the sight of her bruised face.

"That bastard," the hybrid said. "Does he enjoy hurting you?"

"It's nothing I'm not use to," she said. "Can you walk?"

"Not without help, he can't", Jones said.

Ruby looked over her shoulder before looking at them, "Then help him and follow me."

"You're helping….us," Riptide said. "Why?"

Ruby looked at him and gave a sad smile. "I owe Arlong and the best way to repay him is to free his son," she answered. "Now come."

She led them down a series of tunnels and stopping at an underground stream. "This feeds into the river," she said.

"Come with us," Riptide said still leaning on his friend. "We can't leave you here."

"He's right," agreed Jones. "Once Stryker finds out, he'll kill or worse."

"No, I can't." Ruby said, heading back. "I appreciate your concern, but it's too late for me."

"I swear we'll come back here and make Stryker pay for what he's done," vowed Jones. "Could you at least do me a favor?"

Ruby looked at him, "What?"

"Keep my other crew mates' spirits up till we get back."

Riptide looked at him surprised. "There are other prisoners here," he asked.

"Afraid so," Jones said. "I hate the thought of abandoning them, but we got to get you out here before you end up dead."

"Jones, we can't leave them!"

"Lad, you need help and if we best don't leave now our escape will be for naught," his friend argued. "Do you understand?"

Riptide could only nod.

"Do you have a message for them," Ruby asked.

"Aye that I do," Jones said. "Tell them to keep singing."

"Singing," Ruby looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Jones and Riptide stepped into the waters wading out till they were waist deep. The octopus looked back with a smile and a wink, "Tell them hoist the colours."

Having said that the two dove, leaving Ruby bewildered by the message.

XXXXXX

"You've gotten better," Hoji complimented Destiny as they ended their training for the day. "You're a fast learner."

Destiny merely nodded as she looked over to where Arlong was sitting. Their father hadn't taken the news well and refused to speak to anyone even, their mother. Hoji saw where her eyes went and clapped a hand onto her shoulder, urging her to speak to him. She swallowed and walked slowly over to the stone bench.

"Father," she said. "Can I speak to you?"

Arlong gave her a dark angry look which made her flinch inside, but Destiny refused to let him see it. "You think you have such a right," he said, his tone full of anger, "After what you decided?"

Destiny looked at him surprised, "What does that mean?"

Arlong stood up looking fierce and threatening. "You know what it means," he said. "You abandoned your brother to the enemy!"

"Abandoned," Destiny shot back, meeting her father gaze. "I did not abandon him! I did not abandon our family unlike you!"

"ME!" Arlong's temper had been building and now it came, full bore, "I didn't even know about any of you thanks to your mother!"

Like Riptide said, Destiny took after Arlong and to her own surprise as Arlong's, she slapped him hard across the face. "Don't ever blame Mother," she said, eyes rimmed with tears. "You caused the problems so face it! I hate the fact I can't go and save him! I made that decision because that's what Riptide would have done. What would you have done, Father? Tell me!"

Destiny's voice had brought the crew and everyone else in or around the temple out. They watched the showdown of wills between father and daughter. Arlong touched his stinging cheek looking at his daughter. Destiny's eyes were full of rage and a lot of pain something that caused some major quilt in him.

"Well", she said. "Tell me what you would've done."

"I…" Arlong tried to think of something, but couldn't, "Nothing, I wouldn't be able to do anything."

"So you admit you couldn't do what I thought or even Riptide thought would be best?"

"Yes."

Destiny turned on her heel and stormed off wanting to be alone. Arlong looked at everyone gathered and snorted as he went after his daughter. This was far from over and he wasn't pleased that she made him look bad. Arlong hated that more than anything.

"You're a stubborn brat," he growled after catching up, "Never had I ever seen someone so stubborn besides," he gave a smile grin, "Your mother. You're just like her."

"You almost sound like you care," Destiny said stopping as she looked at him. "Do you care for her?"

Arlong didn't what to say. Hell, he didn't even know what to think. He frowned as he tried to come up with something. Destiny was staring at him hard. _She's just her mother and…me. She's like me in so many ways and in other ways, like Nami._

Suddenly a messenger bird came flying, landing on the ground and singing. "_Hoist the colours high, Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die."_ The bird sang. It was singing in a voice neither thought they would ever hear again.

"That's Riptide's voice," Destiny said.

"Did he manage to escape?" Arlong looked at the bird as it sang the line again, "Destiny, get the others, now!"

X XXXXX

Blade and Longtooth had taken the lead point, looking around and listening. The bird had flown ahead of them and was nowhere in sight. The two old pirates were filled with excitement as the forced Arlong and his family to keep up.

"Blade, we have to stop," Tarlong said. "Long is getting tired."

The old saw tooth paused, "Might as well. Damn bird!"

Longtooth looked around their surrounding. A fog had come in and it making it difficult. The mako sighed. He had to give it a shot and he started to sing.

_The king and his me,_

_Stole the queen from her bed,_

_And bound her in her bones_

_The seas be ours, and bide their powers_

_Were we will we'll rome,_

From the fog came another voice, deep and strong. It joined Longtooth's voice as did another that was familiar to all.

_Yo ho, all together_

_Hoist the colours high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die_

_Yo ho, all together_

_Hoist the colours high_

_Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die_

"Oh my god," Nami struggled to hold back her tears as two figures slowly emerged through the fog. They were filthy and one was leaning on the other as came up to the search party, "Riptide." Riptide looked like hell worn over as he tried to walk to his mother only to finally pass out for exhaustion, "Riptide, my baby. What happened to you?"

"Stryker keep him drugged," said the octopus man. "We only escape because someone owed somebody named Arlong a favor."

"Was she called Ruby," Arlong asked.

Jones looked at him, "It was mate. She said she owed you so she figured helping us would pay her debt to you back"

"Stryker….going to pay…." Riptide muttered. "Can't let…."

Jones rested a hand on his arm, "We will, mate, we will. You got to rest now."

"Amazing you knew that song," Blade said looking at Jones. "That hasn't been heard in many life times. How did you know it?"

"My family knew it, after all I am descendant form old Davy Jones." Jones cracked a grin, "How about we worry about me ship mate then me."

No one argued on that as they headed straight back to the temple.

**At least Riptide and Jones aren't guests of Stryker's anymore. What did Jones mean by others? Who are they? The song, Hoist the colours is from the Pirates of the Caribbean and I thought it would cool for this chapter. The fun part of this chapter was because I remembered what kilnorc what about and we talked about it. He thought the idea of humans being turned in fish people sounded cool as did I. I'll give more info in future chapters. So read and review.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Stryker was could only glare at Ruby as she sat on the floor of his bedchamber looking at him pure defiance. "You helped them escape", he said through clenched teeth. "You…helped…them…" the tiger shark had a look of pure madness, "HOW DARE YOU!" He grabbed her and threw onto the bed.

"I dared to because he was Arlong's son", she snapped back.

Stryker snarled as he struck her across the face, "SILENCE!" he was screaming in fury. "I will not-,"

"My lord", cried one of the ninja bursting in unannounced.

The shark man whirled around a murderous rage upon his face, "You dare?"

The ninja quickly kneeled, "Forgive me, but it's the prisoners."

"What about them?"

The ninja looked up, "They're….singing, my lord."

"What", Stryker rushed out followed by the ninja.

He made his way to a set of stone steps that led to the lower caverns and as he started down, he began to hear the song and he froze. From the cells came the song and it was being sung with hope filled hearts. Stryker knew that song as well and suddenly he felt a chill run down his spine as fear crept into his heart.

_Heave ho,_

_Thieves and beggars_

_Never shall we die_

"Shut them up", he said.

The ninja, who summoned him, looked at him, "My lord?"

Stryker backed into the wall a look of fear in his eyes. "Shut them up," he said. "Shut them up, but not kill them!"

"As you command," the ninja went ahead, giving the order.

The guards did as told and even though they were beaten and flogged, the prisoners would not cease their singing. The song only seemed to get more, stronger and louder. Finally the order was given to drug every prisoner and soon silence. Stryker slowly slid down the wall, sitting on the steps shaking. He was terrified now and for good reason. Any pirate still living on Unity Island or even a descendent would heed the song. It was the song of the Summoning, the calling of the brethren. Stryker began to hope none had heard.

XXXXXX

Somewhere, on the Grand Line….

"Hey Siamon," Endo shook his First Mate's shoulder, "Si, you okay?"

The finless shark man blinked as if coming out of a trance, "What? Sorry, you were saying something?"

Endo captain of Death Root looked at his friend, worriedly. "Si, are you sure you're okay?"

The Fish man snorted, "Of course!"

"Are you-,"

Siamon growled, as he whacked his captain alongside the head, "I said, I was baka."

Endo backed off, "Sorry. Come on, let's eat. I'm starving."

"Don't you think about anything else besides food," Siamon asked as they headed to dinner.

Endo grinned, "Yep." The wood man grin grew bigger and Siamon regretted asking.

"On second thought, don't tell me", Siamon said. "I think I can guess. I thought Mac and Elsa were bad."

The truth was Siamon was not fine. The Fish man could not explain it, but he felt as if someone or something was calling him. He wished he could explain it, but he couldn't. All he knew something had called to him.

XXXXXX

Siamon wasn't the only one affected. On the_ Tomahawk_, the chef of the Axe-head crew felt it as well. Herman had paused in his duty his eye stalks slowly twisting as he looked all around.

"Herman, MMMEEEAAATTT!!" Axe sang out as he entered the kitchen. Seeing his friend, Axe was quickly concerned and he went to him. "Herman? Red, you okay?"

The lobster man blinked looking embarrassed, "Sorry, captain."

"Herman, what happened?"

Herman rubbed the back of his head. "I wish I could explain it," he said. "But it felt as if someone or something was calling me."

"Sirens," Axe asked his friend.

Herman shook his head, "No, it wasn't that. It felt like a feeling like I was needed somewhere."

"Do you know where?"

"It felt like," the chef paused, "the East Blue."

Axe grew concerned. "You think something is happening there?"

Herman's eyes reflect a sudden worry, "I hope not because we are too far to help."

XXXXXX

"Ye baka," Blade said, smacking Longtooth on the head. "I can't believe ye did that!"

The mako rubbed his head, glaring at his long time friend. "I forgot, okay," he said. "Anyway it was the only way."

The old saw tooth grabbed his head moaning, "I pray not one of our race heard."

Nami had stepped outside into the courtyard and overheard the two Fish-men. She went over to them, "What's wrong?"

Blade jumped a hand on his chest. "Ye scared us lass," he said.

Nami repeated her question, "What's wrong?"

Longtooth swallowed, "I'm afraid I might have caused a slight problem."

"Ye think?"

Ignoring Blade, the mako explained to the confused Straw Hat navigator. "What you heard Riptide and that Jones fellow and me sing was a song that is only sung when our brethren are needed. Of course, any pirate will heed the call, but it is stronger among us."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning any Fish man who is a pirate will feel the need to obey, but we were lucky this time", Blade said. "There's one more verse and thank the gods it wasn't sung or the call would immediately summon every Fish man pirate to the East Blue."

"They would actually come to Unity," Nami asked.

"Aye that they would", Longtooth said with a nod. "They would actually come looking for Riptide since it was he who sang it."

"As did ye," Blade said.

"Why Riptide," Nami grew concerned.

"It is a call for help and any and all who heed the call will offer they're aid to the one in need," the mako said. "Tis called the Summoning for we must always obey the cry of our brethren."

"So if this other verse was sung-," Nami said.

Blade nodded, "Not matter where they are they would have come."

Nami turned her thought drifting to two particular friends that were in the Grand Line, "Herman and Siamon must have felt it. Would they have remembered them, if they had come?"

XXXXXX

Riptide was resting after being cleaned up and his wound properly cleaned and dressed. Lady Shella stood at the foot of the bed, staring at the white hybrid who twitched at times in his sleep. The ancient female saw tooth sensed his uneasiness. "You dreams are uneasy ones, are they not," she said as she moved to sit on the bed. She cupped her hands around his face as she closed her eyes. "Calm my white one, relax and open the door to your memories. Show me what you are seeing."

_The shark hovered over the three year old hybrids, looking none to pleased, as he turned to face the orange hair navigator. "You decided to keep them after knowing that Arlong was their father?"_

"_Please Siamon, you have to understand-," Nami started to say._

"_Understand what," he said as he took off his coat to reveal his scars. "Do you see this? Arlong did this to me!"_

_The sound of his raised voice brought Herman and Niri to Nami's room. The lobster Fish man looked at his kin, "What's going on?"_

_Siamon gestured to the now awaken year old hybrids, looking particularly at Riptide. "Did you know that Arlong fathered them?"_

"_Captain Siamon," Niri said. "Are you going to planning kill Nami's own children?"_

_Herman held up a newly formed claw, "I wouldn't think about it."_

_Siamon looked back at the three babies unsure what to think. His eyes falling on Long and he took notice to his folded over dorsal fin and his own painful memories came back to him. The finless shark man was silent as he picked Long up. "Funny," he said. "I was born with a birth defect and now Arlong has a son with a birth defect. I was told I was a disgrace to own my own race."_

"_We both were," Herman said. "These three are innocent and they may take after our race they will always be hybrids. Arlong would view them as a disgrace and would try to-,"_

"_I would kill him," Siamon said. He looked over at Nami. "You said Arlong knew nothing about this?"_

"_He knows nothing about my children and that is what they are, Siamon," Nami answered. "They're mine even though that bastard fathered them, they are mine."_

_Siamon nodded. "Then you can count me in to protect them if that bastard should ever find out," he vowed. _

"_You can count on all of us," Endo said as he and Axe entered the room followed by Luffy. "We're all nakama and those kids will have plenty of family to protect them."_

Lady Shella opened her eyes. Riptide had calmed, sleeping peacefully. "So there are others who know of you," she whispered, stroking his face. "You have an unknown connection to the other two and you don't even know it. Sleep for now and regain your strength."

She rose just as Nami returned. "How is he?"

The ancient Elder smiled as she walked past the orange haired woman, "Your son is tired and it will take time for him to regain all his strength before he can begin his training. I shall ask the others to continue their training since that was his wish."

"Thank you," Nami said. "If you see Arlong, could you tell him I wish to speak with him."

"Of course," Lady Shella said.

Nami went to Riptide's bed, sitting on the edge. She caressed his cheek and he began talking in his sleep. "I remember….him," he said.

"Riptide, who do you remember?"

"The one….with no….fins," he said. "The one….Father had cut off his….fins."

"How the hell does he know Siamon?" Arlong said from the doorway, startling Nami as she looked quickly back at him. "How does he know what the hell I did?"

**I will admit that this was a challenging chapter to write and I hope I don't confuse anyone. You see, Dude of Doom and me recently talked and we found out that there was a connection between our fics and so I figured I try to show the connection during Water7 through Riptide's dreams. I hope it came out right if not, I apologize. Read and review. **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"How does he know about Siamon and what I did?" Arlong asked his eyes on Riptide.

"I don't know. They were only a year old when Siamon found out about them at Water 7 as did Herman", Nami said.

"What!" Arlong bellowed. "Herman knows about them too?! Who else knows about them?"

"Just them and their crews", Nami answered before recalling Siamon's words when he showed her his scars, his words echoed in her mind, _Arlong did this to me! _"What did you exactly do to Siamon?"

For a brief second Arlong looked uncomfortable before he growled, "Nothing that concerns you."

"I saw the scars, Arlong. The scars you gave him." Nami was on her feet, glaring at him. "What ever you did nearly made him-," She paused turning her back to him and brushed a strand of red hair from Riptide's face.

"He nearly what", Arlong asked.

"He wanted to end their lives right there and then", Nami said. "If Herman and Niri hadn't come at that moment…"

Arlong exploded with rage, "Siamon threaten to kill them?!" He could barely conceal the rage in his voice as his eyes narrowed and darkened. "I'll finish what I started with him!"

Tarlong who was coming to check on Riptide heard Arlong's outburst and arrived just in time to see his brother put his fist through the wall. "What in the name of the seas is going on here?" asked the bearded saw shark. Arlong whirled around, shoved past him and quickly hurried down the hall. "Arlong, get your rotten hide back here!" he called after him.

"Let him go", Nami said.

Tarlong pushed his hat back as he scratched his head before he face Nami, "What's bitten him?"

"Something about Siamon", she said.

"Siamon", Tarlong looked confused. "He's dead so how would-,"

"Tarlong, are you saying you know Siamon?" Nami was surprised that the scarred shark never mentioned that he knew of any bounty hunters.

"Know?" the saw shark looked lost, "What are you talking about? Si's dead, he died during that Dead End race."

The Straw Hat navigator shook her head, "Tarlong, Siamon is alive. I saw him a Water 7."

"WHAT!"

Arlong was beyond pissed. Siamon knew that freak knew about his _children._ Damn, he thought he had died after…curse him! How did he manage to survive? He growled as he went to his own room and after shutting and locking the door, went to the bed. He pulled from under the mattress a bottle of booze and taking a good swig, sat down his mind drifting back to that particular day…

-Flashback-

_Fish-man Island…_

"_Take a look at this! Chu", Chu said as he and some of the other teen boys surrounded a ten year old shark boy who had deformed fins._

"_I know him," said Willy who would later become Arlong's rival, "You're Siamon, right?"_

_Siamon looked up at the older teen nervously, but refused to answer. He started to hope his older siblings would soon come._

"_Why don't you answer, you freak."_

_Siamon quickly turned looking at the saw tooth, who had a nasty look on his face. He recognized him as Arlong. His older sister had talked about him and the trouble he had been causing. He was really scared now._

"_What's the matter?" Arlong asked. "You mute or something?"_

"_I don't have to answer you, you bastard!"_

"_What did you say", Arlong said as he seized the boy by the throat hoisting him into the air. "What did you call me?"_

"_He said, you were a bastard", Hachi said._

_Arlong turned and backhanded him across the face, "Did I ask you?" He turned back to Siamon and a cruel smirked came onto his face. "Boys, teach this…freak a lesson."_

_Siamon was dropped and the moment Arlong backed up, his friends except Willy and Jimbie proceeded to beat him up. They would have no doubt killed him if Jimbie hadn't decided to stop it, "That's enough!"_

_Arlong looked at the future warlord, "What do you think you're doing Jimbie?"_

_Jimbie was calmer then Arlong and was stronger as well. "The boy has learned his lesson", he said. "So let him go."_

_Arlong knew when Jimbie spoke calmly it meant he was serious. He nodded before he pulled a knife from his pocket, "I will once I'm done with him." He turned to a badly beaten Siamon a look of pure glee in his eyes. "Hold him down!"_

_Siamon screamed as Arlong cut his deformed fins._

-End of Flashback-

_He survived, curse that freak! _Arlong thought as he downed the remaining bottle of booze.

There was a pounding on the door and with an angry growl, he answered it. Much to his disgust it was his older brother, "What do you want?"

Tarlong's single eye blazed with fury as he slugged Arlong. "What the hell did you do to Siamon?"

Arlong sat up, wiping the blood from his mouth. "What's it to you?" he asked.

"Siamon is my friend and I always wondered about those scars", Tarlong said holding up his malformed fist. "Nami told me, he said you gave them those scars. So what did you do?"

"That freak is a friend to you", Arlong said with utter disgust. "No surprise coming from you."

Now Arlong was drunk but not enough to be that stupid, but either way it enraged his older brother. The 9ft tall saw shark was on him in a second beating him senseless. Arlong lay there, coughing up blood as he looked up at his brother who was more then ready to continue. "Now what did you do", Tarlong said. "Tell me!"

"I cut off his fins", he said. "I cut them off!"

"You lousy -," Tarlong snarled as he wrapped his hands around his throat.

"That's enough!"

Tarlong released his hold and looked over his shoulder at Riptide who was leaning in the doorway. The former bounty hunter backed off and glanced at his brother. Arlong could only stare at his son, knowing he had heard. Riptide entered the room and picked up the empty bottle.

"Out", he said as he fixed an angry stare at his father. "I want you out of this place. You're no longer part of my crew."

Riptide's words shocked Arlong. "You're throwing me out", he said, "Your own father?"

"I am."

Arlong howled with sudden rage and lunged at Riptide. The hybrid did a roundhouse kick catching him off guard sending him crashing to the floor. By now Nami and the rest of the crew had huddled outside the door as Riptide knelt down, grabbing his father by the back of the head.

"I want you gone by morning", Riptide hissed in his ear. "If you're still here I will kill you."

Arlong turned his head the moment Riptide had let go, his eyes were full of pain and disbelief. "Please Riptide, I-."

"Shut up and leave", Riptide said as he rose to his feet.

The crew parted allowing Riptide through and slowly they left leaving Arlong alone in his misery. Finally he rose to his feet and did as ordered. Destiny and Long watched with Riptide as they saw their father go through the temple gates.

"You had no right", Destiny said angrily.

"I did what I had to do," he replied. "He's too unpredictable and I can't have our crew in danger."

"He's family," Long said. "Our fa-,"

"Was family", growled his brother. "Far as I care he's dead and he's going to remain that way to us."

Long was hurt and he turned away, but Destiny glared at her brother. "I don't care what you say and you can find yourself another First Mate too!"

"What are you saying", Riptide was floored by her decision, "Des, you can't leave."

His sister looked him straight in the eye, "Watch me. Long, let's go!" Long looked at his brother hesitantly unsure what to do then at his sister. "Long, are you coming?"

"I stay", he said. "I stay here with family."

Destiny growled. "Fine", she turned and before Riptide or Long could stop her went out through the gate.

"What we do?" Long asked.

Riptide was at a complete loss for words. What would they do?

**Things are not looking good now. With Arlong and Destiny gone, will anyone else leave? Let's hope not. **


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Arlong slowly sat down on the moss covered log if one could call it for him, a state of shock. Banished, exiled his pride was shattered. His son his own flesh and blood had turned on him and he couldn't blame him. No it wasn't his son's fault, it was his. His own past his crimes had finally caught up with him. No they weren't his past. No they were Arlong's. Arrow had no crimes, a connection with Jimbie or even that he was a pirate. The more he thought about it the more it made perfect sense. Why not? He could be Arrow again return to his 'family', his step-sister, Sonja. It had been too long since he actually saw her. What would he tell them when he came back? He needed to think of something to tell them some logical explanation. Except…if he did that would about his children? Nami? Deep down he had grown rather fond of his offspring maybe even loved them, but he would never admit that in a hundred years.

He jerked his head up at the snapping of a twig and to his surprise Destiny stumbled from the thick undergrowth. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

She muttered something.

"Speak up", Arlong said with a firm tone of command.

"I left the crew and-,"

"YOU WHAT," Arlong was on his feet disbelief written on his face. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

Destiny stammered an answer, "I…that is…Riptide had no right to disown saying you're dead to him."

It was a crushing blow to Arlong as he looked at his daughter, "He said that?"

"Yes."

It felt like a burning knife had been plunged into his heart Riptide had truly banished him. "I'm dead to him", he muttered. "My own son…" never had Arlong until that very moment wished he himself was dead. He dropped to his hands and knees his whole body shaking.

"Father", Destiny's voice reached him. He looked at her his vision was blurry. "You still have me."

Arlong pulled her to him holding her tightly against him, grateful she was with him for now.

"What was she thinking!?" Long and Riptide flinched as their mother paced like a caged animal in front of them. Maybe they shouldn't have told her that Destiny had left, "And neither of you stopped her?"

"Happened to quickly", said Long.

"You know how she is", Riptide added, "Stubborn as Uncle Zoro."

"So is Arlong", Nami sighed massaging her temples. "She would have to inherit something from him. Well they couldn't have gotten too far."

"You look for them?" Long asked.

Nami shook her before looking straight at Riptide.

"Me!" he said, "Why me?"

"I hate to say it, but throwing Arlong out wasn't the wisest choice."

Riptide was taken back, "Mother, how you can even say that," The hybrid shook his head wildly, "He's too dangerous and also he's a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. You know him better then anyone else. You've seen how unpredictable he is. And you're saying I'm wrong to banish him. I did what is best for this crew our family and now I'm wrong! What's next?!"

With a snort he left the main hall going outside. He wanted to be alone to think.

Long looked at his mother, "Was Rip wrong?"

"Yes and no", Nami said. "He was right in wanting to do the right thing and wrong in how he handled it. Riptide is slowly learning the difficulties in being a leader."

"Uncle Luffy good leader", Long pointed out.

"Yes, he is", Nami said with a loving smile at her youngest. _And an idiot like Axe and Endo. The three biggest bakas I know and yet surprisingly they've proved how strong they really are by doing the impossible at times._

"You okay matey?"

Riptide looked up from his perch on the rock to see Jones strolling toward him. He hadn't seen his friend since the returned to the temple. The merman as Riptide began to think of him looked in better health. His skin was darker and his eyes had a shine to them. He was dressed like the traditional pirate captain in ancient days of old. "Not really", he answered. "I think I really messed things up now."

"Things can't be that bad", Jones replied.

"Wanna bet?" as Riptide proceeded to tell him about the most recent event.

Jones listened nodding as Riptide proceeded to tell him about the most recent event and once he was finished, patted his disheartened friend on the back. "Come now me hearty, we all make mistakes once in our lives."

"Yeah well, I'm making plenty of them", Riptide said. "I disown that excuse of a father and what happens next my own sister turns on me because-," He stopped in mid sentence as that strange feeling crept into his heart.

Jones was alarmed, "Matey? Shipmate, are you all right?"

"DES!!" Riptide bellowed as he leaped from his perch racing through the open gate.

Jones blinked and realizing his friend had run off unarmed turned, bellowing, "Haul your hides you bilge rats!"

Arlong howled in pain as fell on his back clawing at the sword blade which had been run through the upper part of his leg and then broken. Nearly blind with pain. He looked wildly around for his daughter. Where was she? Oh gods if anything happened to her he'd never forgive him self nor would Nami. Hell Riptide would…he didn't want to think what he would do. He looked up as a ninja raised his sword high above his head. _Riptide, I'm sorry! I failed to protect her._

"Shaaaa!!"

No it couldn't be! Arlong blinked as a blur of white barreled right into the enemy, but it was! It really was! "Riptide", he cried.

Riptide stood between him and the remaining ninja, "You boys still haven't learned have you?" Brown eyes flashed the burning rage of his Hidden Fury and the enemy quickly retreated. Satisfied, he looked around, searching.

"They took her", Arlong said propping himself up on his elbow. "The Protectors took her."

"Then Des is safe", Riptide was relieved.

"No she isn't! Riptide, they're Stryker's allies!"

"What…" Riptide knelt before him, his eyes wide "What are you talking about?"

"You were right when you suggested that Overbite was helping Stryker", Arlong said with a sad shake of his head. "Longtooth is going to flip once he learns this."

"What the hell happened?"

Arlong grimaced as he sat against a tree, "Damn this hurts", and he reached for the blade only to have Riptide stop him.

"Don't", he advised. "You might cause yourself more injury."

Heaving a sigh, Arlong nodded. "I was about to send Destiny back to you when Overbite showed up with about twenty or thirty some Protectors," he said. "He didn't act surprise when he saw us rather pissed to be honest. I thought it was because of me at first and then when I asked him to escort Destiny back to the temple, he attacked me. That rotten mako drove his sword through my leg and snapped it. It was utter chaos then when some of those appeared. Riptide, I tried believe me, I really tried to protect her."

"Are you saying that Overbite has Des?"

"He must, but everything happened so fast. I'm sorry I failed you", Arlong said.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. This happened because of me", Riptide moaned.

At Port Town…

The mime jumped onto the dock and looked around. He had long hair that was just below the chin and he wore a black suit jacket with the sleeves rolled up on the back painted in white was the mark of the mercenary group, Death Root. This was Mars and he was here for a reason. The assassin slipped a hand into his pants pocket making sure the letter was still there. It was. Mars thought back to three weeks ago…

-flash back-

"_Mars, can you take this to Nami?" Penny asked handing the mime a letter._

_Mars nodded and gave a bow to the cook. Penny had grown up and was now a very attractive woman enough to rival Elsa. She wore a tight orange trench coat with a sun pun painted on the back, under that was a tight yellow t-shirt with a flame pattern around the bottom. She also wore baggy tan cargo pants and combat boots. Sleeping not to far was Pan the giant panda._

_Penny turned just as Siamon came up. The shark man was battle scarred. He know had a scar just slightly under his eye and his forearms heavily scarred from his many sword battles over the years. On his left shoulder was a tattooed mark of the Death Root symbol. He wore long dark grey camo pants and sandals. A black unbuttoned down shirt with a bloody red upside down looking symbol like the marines on the back. His hair now had a few flecks of grey in it now and he eyed her in curiosity, "What are you up to now?"_

"_I asked Mars to take a letter to Nami, Si", Penny answered. _

"_A letter", Siamon said. "Why?"_

"_Didn't Endo tell you what happened to her?"_

"_I know what happened", he said. "I still can't believe those kids have grown up. When I saw them they were a year old, but no doubt they've grown up better."_

"_They probably won't remember you, you know."_

"_Of course not", Siamon grumbled. "I said they were babies, but I can guess Nami's oldest looks like Arlong and if he doesn't that will surprise me." He looked at Mars, "You be careful since we do have enemies still out there, understand?"_

_Mars nodded and left._

-End flashback-

"Let go of me!"

Mars looked up to see a group of Protectors herding…he blinked. Wasn't that Nami's daughter, Destiny? The mime watched as the silver skin female manage to bite one of her captors.

"She bite me" the Protector, a man with long red hair and beard cried.

Mars nodded, it was. Who else bite, but her?

"Why are you doing this", Destiny demanded.

Overbite looked at her, "Don't give me any trouble or you'll regret it."

"Just wait till my brother gets here," she snarled. "He's so going to kick your ass and so will your father."

"Quiet!" the mako slapped her across the face. "Get her inside and keep her quiet. I'll be back in to days."

"Yes sir," said the man who Destiny bite. "Let's go me beauty."

_That's what you think! _thought Mars as he decided to follow them. _Let the games begin. _

**What's going on? The Protectors are now allies with Stryker! Let's hope not! What's this letter that Penny wants Mars to give Nami? Well one thing is certain Mars is going to have some fun. Does anyone want to place any bets on how many idiots are going to challenge him? **


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Riptide and Arlong slowly headed back to the temple using an old road that had been at one time used. "We have to stop", Arlong muttered. "You need to rest."

Riptide stubbornly shook his head, "I don't need to rest."

"You little punk", Arlong growled. "I know you're getting tired."

"I'm not…OW!" Riptide had stumbled only to have his father grab his low ponytail and pulling him back, "That hurt, Old Man!"

"What did I tell-,"

Riptide gave a short laugh, "Try it and I'll kick your sorry ass fin from here to the Grand Line and back again."

"You're a cocky brat", Arlong said before he chuckled. "You remind me of me when I was younger."

_Great like I needed to hear that. _Riptide thought with disgust, "Hey did you hear something?"

Arlong had been looking over his right shoulder and listened. After a moment he nodded, "Looks like we aren't the only ones using this road."

"You have a suggestion?"

"Yeah," Arlong said. "Move it before we get spotted."

The two saw sharks headed into the woods taking a position behind an ancient oak, waiting. Soon the darkness was lit up by lanterns as hundreds upon hundreds of humans and fish people trudged by. Though they were led by Protectors, they even looked lost and confused. Bringing up the rear was wagons being pulled by either oxen or horses. Riptide saw the wagons were carrying the injured. Before Arlong could stop him, he rushed out unto the road.

"Stop," he shouted. "There's a wounded Protector here!"

The group stopped as three Protectors hurried back.

"Where?" asked a female marlin who wore an orange hooded vest.

"He's over here," Riptide led them to Arlong.

"Arrow", the marlin dropped by his side, looking at the wound. "Good heavens, what happened?"

"I was attacked by Overbite", Arlong answered.

"You lie", snarled the heavily scarred bull shark who wore a navy hooded vest.

Riptide was looking at him and he looked very familiar to him. Suddenly he recognized him. "You", he bellowed grabbing the shark and throwing him back onto the road. "I thought you looked familiar."

"How do you know Lash?" asked the last Protector, a middle aged man.

"Easy", the hybrid said with a growl. "He's the one who keep me drugged during my time as a prisoner."

Lash was on his feet, unhooking from his belt an 8ft long bullwhip and cracked it, "I can't believe I would find you here, but it doesn't matter," he said. "Since, I'm going to finish you!"

Riptide wished he brought his kiribachi.

"Here", A Protector shouted as he threw a wicked looking scimitar to Riptide.

Riptide nodded his thanks and twirled the sword easily in his hand. It wasn't like his blade, but it would do. The two sharks circled each other and Lash cracked his whip and to the shock of all, Riptide caught the braided end in his hand, holding it. "You keep me drugged", he snarled. "Locked up in filthy dark hell and for what?"

Lash was the fiercest fighter among the Protectors and one of Stryker's elite warriors, but he began to tremble with fear as he looked at Riptide. The bull shark finally saw it, the Hidden Fury. Riptide's eyes looked normal, but they really weren't. His brown eyes had a look of a fiery rage within them. "I-I was following orders", he stammered with fear. "I was only obeying Stryker's orders."

"Orders", Riptide sliced through the taunt whip sending the shark man toppling backwards. "Who else does Stryker have prisoner and how many?"

Lash was too scared to move. "Maybe a thousand, I don't know", he answered. "Some are like that Jones and the others are…"

"Answer me!"

"Captives we took from towns we raided and there's bound to be more by morning!" Lash screamed.

Riptide glared at him before he dragged him to his feet, "Tie him up."

Four Protectors seized Lash and he was soon bounded and gagged, laying in a wagon. The refugees and the remaining Protectors watched Riptide as he watched Arlong being helped into a wagon before he faced them, causing them to back away.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" he asked.

The marlin sighed, "I don't know where to begin and with everything that has happened, I really don't know."

"What do you mean," Arlong said.

"The Protectors turned on us", replied overweight man with thinning gray hair. "That's what they did, the scum. They were supposed to protect us."

"We did", answered a Protector who wore the same colored vest as Arlong, but it was torn and tattered. "I had to kill my commanding officer before he murdered an entire family."

Soon every Protector was telling a similar story and many actually broke down in tears. Even some of the refugees had similar stories, some even telling how those protecting them had lost their lives fighting against their comrades. The more Riptide, heard the more he realized what Stryker was planning.

"Divide and conquer", he muttered. "That's what he's planning. Divide and conquer!"

Everyone fell silent. "Divide and conquer", a woman said. "What are you talking about?"

Arlong saw what his son was thinking and he cursed, "Damn the shark to hell!"

Riptide nodded, "That tiger shark is crazy enough to use a military term and no doubt he's probably recruited every low life he could to succeed."

"So what are you planning to do?" Arlong asked.

"I'm getting you and the rest of the poor souls back to the temple and then I'm getting Destiny back!"

In Port Town, the Protectors' base

Mars had followed undetected since he made no sound as he walked. The Death Root member waited in the shadows as Destiny had been put into an already crowded cell that was filled with still loyal Protectors. The assassin actually smiled as he recalled the underground fighting tournaments that Meku and he had forced into. That had been fun in a way and he had a feeling that fun was soon going to begin once he freed Nami's daughter and the other prisoners.

Destiny was pissed and worried at the same time, but in truth was more worried. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to her father and she hope her brother had arrived in time to save him. She started to wish that this was all a dream, but she knew it wasn't especially after what Overbite had done.

-Flashback-

"_Overbite", Arlong said the moment the mako and his Protectors entered the clearing. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same", the mako said angrily._

_Destiny took noticed that the commanding officer sounded strangely ticked, but why? Surprising she move closer to her father and clomped onto his arm, "Father, let's go back to the temple. Please."_

_Arlong nodded slowly looking at Overbite, "Could you escort Destiny back to the temple? I know she'll be safe with you."_

_The mako gave a fierce grin as he bowed, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, "Of course after all, the enemy is very close."_

_Arlong blinked in surprise, "How close?"_

"_This close," Overbite drew his sword and catching Arlong by complete surprise, drove his sword through the saw shark's upper leg. Arlong howled as Overbite snapped the blade._

"_FATHER," Destiny screamed as one of the Protectors grabbed her, dragging her from Arlong._

"_Let her go", Arlong snarled with rage and pain struggling to remain standing. "Overbite what is the meaning of this?"_

_Overbite only smiled as from the shadows Stryker's ninja arrived. Destiny was brought to him and he caressed her cheek, "Maybe Stryker will let me have you as my wife."_

"_You keep your hands off of my daughter", Ignoring the pain, Arlong went into his fury mode and started to charge._

"_Kill him!"_

_The ninja met Arlong head on as Destiny was on in horror. Arlong vanished underneath black clad bodies. They would kill him…unless. Destiny knew how strong her bond was with her brothers and it was stronger with Riptide and she knew he was the only one who could save their father._

_As she was dragged off, she took a deep breath and with all her heart screamed, "RIPTIDE!!"_

-End of Flashback-

_Please, Riptide get there in time, _she thought.

"What's with the mime?"

Destiny and the other prisoners crowded the bars watching as the two assigned guards confronted the assassin. Mars simply gave a wave of a hand and to the shock of everyone the guards were in bloody pieces on the floor.

"What the-," said a Protector who was a swordfish. "How did he do that?"

"He's a devil fruit user", Destiny said. "The question is, is he here to help?"

Mars nodded as he signaled them to move back and with a sweeping motion of a hand, the bars of the cell fell. Destiny and the others stood in disbelief.

"I saw it and I still don't believe it", the swordfish said. "What ever devil fruit he ate, I know I don't want to make him an enemy."

"What are standing around for?" Destiny asked. "Let's get the hell out here."

"Then what?" asked another Protector.

"We arm ourselves and teach this lot a lesson that's what!"

Oddly enough the Protectors didn't agree with Destiny and they looked more shock by her words then anything. They looked at each other, confused.

"What's wrong with you", she demanded. "Don't you even want to save your own island?"

A woman with maroon Mohawk spoke, "Of course we do. That's the duty of the Protectors, to protect and maintain the peace of Unity Island, but you're declaring an act of war."

"An act of war", Destiny's eyes narrowed and her voice was filled with rage. "What do you think is happening here? Overbite attacks, wounding my own father I don't even know if he's alive because I was taken away. For as I care I'm going to make those devils pay with their own blood."

"You sound like a pirate", the woman said with disgust.

"I am", Destiny said proudly. "I'm the daughter of 'Saw tooth' Arlong and 'Cat burglar' Nami also the First Mate of the Saw Pirates!"

Mars applauded her words. It was the same for Death Root, the Straw Hat and the Axe-heads, they were proud of who they were. He gave her a bow and Destiny understood his actions. He was with her and that she was glad to have at least one ally for this fight.

"Let's go", she said with a fierce grin.

_This is going to be so much fun _Mars thought eager for a good fight as both assassin and First Mate ran down the corridor. They had one thought on their minds, payback and a lot of it.

**Well, this was a long chapter, but I decided to make it into two parts and write the other half for the next chapter. Now Mars belongs to Dude of Doom who's letting me use him. Well as always read and review.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**AN: First off let me say thank you to Nerica who gave Children of the Saw its 100****th**** review and as thanks, I'm dedicating this chapter to Nerica. So thank you Nerica!**

The events that began to take place on Unity that very night would be later be known as the "Night of Blood". It would be retold countless of times by the survivors and the countless generations that would follow.

In the bay of Port Town

"Where is it", muttered the pirate.

"Don't know, Captain", replied the helmsmen. "I swear that was a Sea King though."

"If it is what's it doing here?"

Suddenly a geyser of water exploded on the port side of the galleon as Momoo gave a roar before he came smashing down on top on them. Again and again the former battle beast of the Arlong pirates attacked the enemy as the marine ships, _Justice _and _Seaware_ open fire with their cannons. Their sister ship, _Freedom_ was still towing the ancient man-o-war to the dry dock as the other two marine ships keep the enemies attention away from the ancient steam ship.

Captain Ronald shook his head as his ship sank another pirate ship. He looked over at the _Freedom_ as she finally made it to safety with it precious haul. "Good", the marine captain said. "Once she secures that ship, we've give this lot a good pounding."

The den den mushi rang and the captain answered, "Yes, what is it?"

"Ronald, this Captain Williams of the _Freedom_", said the voice of the den den mushi. "I swore I just saw a megalodon shark man heading your way and if I'm not mistaken it was Poseidon."

Captain Ronald was surprised. He made no mention to the other rebel marine captains about the giant shark man and yet Williams knew of him. "Doubtless you did sir", he said. "He won't attack us so-,"

"Of course he won't!" barked Williams. "I made sure of that! Just make sure your crew doesn't hit him! That shark is still valuable to me."

"We won't and I'll pass word to the _Sea wave_."

On the _Seaware_

"Just what the devil is going on here?" asked Captain Wolf, a seasonable veteran of fifty years of service.

"I don't know sir", Said a marine. "You don't think Crocodile is…"

"No", Wolf replied. "He's still in Impel Down and he would have no interest is this place."

"What of Jimbei?" asked his lieutenant.

"Not him either", the captain said. "Anyway what would that whale shark want to recruit pirates, thieves and other low life scum especially when some of them are humans. No, some else is behind this and it is up to us to find and stop this fiend before it's too late." 

Suddenly the _Freedom _exploded it a massive ball of flame as she was struck by incoming cannon fire. She quickly sank bow first as her crew jumped into the water, swimming for their lives.

"Open fire", ordered Captain Wolf. "We must give the _Justice _a chance to rescue our fellow marines!"

The powerful cannons of the battleship open fire, sinking the remaining enemy ships. The marines cheered, but their celebration was short lived as their ship rocked from an explosion taking out four of their main cannons. Captain Wolf and those on the bridge were thrown to the floor as the lights dimmed and then went out.

"What happened", Wolf said as he rose, to his feet just the emergency lights came on.

"Sir!" a marine said rushing onto the bridge. "The Protectors attacked us!"

Wolf was stunned for words. The Protectors attacked them. Why? Why would their own allies attack them?

"Incoming!"

Captain Wolf and his crew thought it the end when Poseidon's dorsal fin was suddenly there, taking the hit. The marines were drenched in blood as the top half of his fin was blown off. The giant shark man surfaced with a roar that was a mixture of pain and furious rage. His good eye had changed becoming a fiery red.

"That isn't the Fish man's fury mode", cried a female marine.

Poseidon had gone beyond fury mode, to one that had been called the berserker mode. It was the most dangerous mode any fish man/woman could be in turning them into uncontrollable savages. To see a 22 ft tall shark go straight into that was a frightening and awesome sight. With a snarl, Poseidon dove, heading toward the Protectors base leaving a great wake.

"The fools", Wolf muttered, "Those stupid damn fools."

On the _Justice _

Ronald and his marines finished loading the survivors and saw what happened. The marine captain shook his head, "Dear god", he whispered. "He's gone mad."

"Sir, should we-,"

"No, we best tend to our injured first", Ronald said. "Those fools brought this onto their selves."

Destiny and Mars ran down one corridor after another, unchallenged and strangely enough they soon ended up lost. Destiny growled in anger as she turned and kicked a heavy door right off its hinges.

"Where are those fakers", she said getting more pissed by the moment.

Mars went into the room and signaled Destiny to come in. She did as asked as the mime did a nice slow turn and she saw why. A strange look filled her eyes as she grinned. The room they were in just happened to be filled with all shorts of weaponry as Destiny looked over the various weapons mars decided to keep watch. Suddenly there was a booming of cannons and they both rushed to a tall open window. They saw what happened to the _Freedom _and then to Poseidon.

"Poseidon", Destiny screamed in horror.

Mars was even shocked and he had seen a lot over his years, but nothing compared to this. They saw the enraged the megalodon swimming toward them.

"What are you, two doing?"

Destiny and Mars turned to see a tall ragged looking thief. "Shit", Des hissed.

The thief looked from them to the door then back again. "Didja ya have ta go and do that", he said as he walked up to them. "The boss is gonna be…wait, I know you! You're that guy who has that 220,000,000 beri bounty and you're also-,"

Mars did let the man finish as he killed right then and there. He looked at Destiny who was looking at him with huge eyes. The mime sighed. _Wonderful, he just had to go and open his mouth. _

"220,000,000", she said. "What kind of a mime are you?"

Mars gave her an intriguing look, _the dangerous kind. _He motioned that they should go.

"Okay, but let me get something first."

Mars acted like he was looking at a watch even tapping with his finger. Destiny looked at him, rolling her eyes. Not like it would take her that long and she soon found what she looking for. Mars gave her a questioning look as she slipped a pair of hand claws on.

Destiny grinned, "You'll see now let's go!"

Bangfar was the ugliest and nastiest out of Jimbei's organization and was after fighting up the ranks was named as Arlong's successor. The electric catfish fish man was strong and very deadly when it came to fighting especially with his electrified bards that delivered over 100 volts that rarely paralyzed his opponent, but killed them instead. A few months ago he and several others had received a strange message from another fish man named Stryker. Bangfar didn't tell Jimbei since he saw this as an opportunity to succeed where Arlong had failed to do. He, Bangfar would conquer all of the East Blue which would please Jimbei greatly.

_Why Jimbei didn't send someone to finish the job is beyond me, _thought the powerful fish man. _Not like Arlong was going to come back, hell Jimbei received word that he had died. Not like he was going to be missed that lunatic of a shark, I'm glad he's gone!_

"Sir", said of his men. "I hear someone coming."

Bangfar grinned evilly as he put the vest of a Protector. He and his men had been here long enough and now they're allowed to have some fun. Pretending to be care and want to up hold the peace wasn't his cup of tea, he rather massacre and beat his opponents into submission which was more fun. "Then let's go and see if they need help, shall we?"

His men laughed as he led the way.

Destiny stopped as she got a strange feeling and watched, waiting. Soon Bangfar and his group rounded the corner, looking at them. "I don't trust these guys", she whispered to Mars to which even he agreed.

"Are you lost friends?" Bangfar asked in the friendliest voice. "My men and I can help?"

"We're looking for Longtooth", Destiny said. "We just arrived and were told to see him."

"Why his office is just down this way", Bangfar said gesturing to another corridor to the right. "We'll take you-,"

"Do you need all your men for a simple job as that or are you to stupid to do it yourself?" asked Destiny.

Bangfar was furious, but he didn't show it. He eyed the female saw shark and was quite taken by her beauty. Rarely would any male of the fish man find a female who curves, but this young one here had plenty of them. She was very attractive even for a saw tooth. He simply smiled as he boldly strolled up to her. "Perhaps you and I can continue on?" he asked, tracing a finger along her jaw.

Destiny looked at his in a seductive manner before she struck him right across the right eye blood spewing forth. Bangfar howled in pain as the strike sent him into the wall, his hand covering his bleeding face.

"You little bitch", he said. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the one who's going to kick you ass that's who", Destiny said going right into a fighting stance. "I was taught ancient Fish man karate."

"Really", sneered another fish man. "We'll see about that. Get her!"

Mars stepped in front of Destiny and with a single kick took out half of Bangfar's men. The others were shocked at the sight of their slaughtered comrades. They looked at Mars who had one serious look on his face and beckoned them to bring it.

"What are waiting for", Bangfar growled a he stood up. "He's nothing but a human, a weird looking human!"

Destiny laughed, "He's a mime who ate a cursed fruit so go right ahead, he'll just kill every last one of you."

"Just who are you?" asked the wounded catfish.

"My name is Destiny Saw tooth Arlong!"

Her words sent a shock through the remaining fish men and they looked at one another. "Arlong has a daughter then he must be alive", said a carp who had served under Jimbei when the whale shark was still a pirate.

Bangfar spat at her, "So that miserable failure is still alive, huh", he said. "Who would have thought he would father such a rare beauty? Well, no matter, I'll break you girl!"

The catfish lunged, slamming Destiny into the wall hard and proceeded to shock her. The voltage coursed through her, her screams echoed through out the corridor. Bangfar would have doubtlessly electrocuted her if Mars hadn't used his abilities severing his bards. The catfish cried out in pain and turned to face the assassin with a look of rage on his face.

"Don't you ever turn your back on a shark."

Bangfar turned halfway when Destiny plowed straight into him. Mars and the others saw that Destiny's eyes had changed as she had gone into fury mode, but she wasn't the only one. Bangfar too had gone into his fury mode and the two stared each other down. With a roar they slammed into each other, each trying to pin the other against the wall. Bangfar was bigger and stronger, but Destiny like her father was driven by her instinct, her shark instinct. She twisted around and slashed the catfish across the chest.

"I'll kill you and then I'll kill Arlong", the madden fish man said.

It was the wrong type of threat and the image of her father being injured and attacked sent Destiny over the edge. She sank her hand claws into his neck, piercing his gill and once she got her foot against his body, kicked him off. Bangfar screamed as he felt his gills being shredded. Destiny was on the move as she continued her attack. Bangfar was soon a bloody mess as he finally fell over dead, but it was Destiny that scared the hell out of his men. She stood there drenched in blood, breathing heavily as she started to calm down. Mars approached his friend cautiously and she looked over at him.

"I'm okay", she said, slowly. "He just…pissed me off that's all."

Mars looked back at Bangfar's men who stared at Destiny in total fear. She was indeed Arlong's daughter after witnessing that and they shrank back as she turned to face them. Destiny walked a few steps toward them then stopped. "You have two choices", she said her eyes narrowing. "You're either with us or against us. So what's it going to be?"

They roared their answer, "We're with you!"

Destiny looked at Mars with a slight grin, "I think this'll make right Riptide happy, don't you?"

Mars could only shake his head. _What else is going to happen before this night is over?_

**Well, this is the first time I've worked with Destiny and like I always said, she takes after Arlong and this proves it. There's plenty of more fights to come before this night is over. Like always read and review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Destiny and Mars did better with the help of their "comrades" and they soon reached the battlements. They stayed inside of the entrance of the steps studying the layout. On the battlements were five state of the art long range cannons, this worried Destiny since the _Justice _and _Sea wave_ were still in the harbor.

"We need to thick of a way to take care of those cannons", she said in a low voice.

She glanced at Mars who shook his head. He looked tired and she placed a hand on his shoulder giving him a reassuring grin. The assassin understood her meaning and nodded his thanks. Though he wanted to help, he had to rest since he used too much of his devil fruit ability and it wasn't like Destiny was be herself either.

A tall muscular sturgeon fish man took notice to something. "Hey, what are they looking for?" he asked.

The enemy was looking wildly into the darkness as if searching for something. Suddenly the battlements shook as if it were struck by something big, something very big. The air was filled with a very angry roar and as Destiny, Mars and the others watched a massive crack began to appear.

"It's going to go", the sturgeon roared. "Let's haul our fins out of here!"

They did a mad rush down the winding steps as dust and bits of stone rained down on them. A massive cloud of dust and dirt engulfed them as they all collapsed onto the stone floor. They sat coated staring at the now collapsed stairway.

"What happened?" the sturgeon asked as he got to his feet, dusting himself off.

"I swore that was Momoo", said a barbel fish man who was one original members of Arlong's crew.

"It was", Destiny answered.

They were still sitting when the main force of the enemy went running by, shouting and yelling about being attacked. One stopped and Destiny recognized him as the one she had bit earlier. He looked at them wild eyed, "Where are the others?"

"We were the only ones who managed to escape", the sturgeon said.

It was then he spotted Destiny. "What", he said. "How did you escape?" He started toward her when he was seized by the sturgeon. "What do you think you're-,"

"No one threatens Arlong's daughter", he said as he broke the man's neck with ease.

The rest of the fish men nodded in agreement especially those who had served under Arlong. They had suffered a humiliating defeat at Arlong Park, arrested by the traitorous rat faced human, Nezumi and probably would have served the rest of their lives in Impel Down if they hadn't managed to escape from the marine ship. They had returned to Fish man Island where Jimbei had informed them of Arlong's death. Now knowing their captain was still alive was enough to stir them to fight.

"What do want us to do?" asked the barbell as he looked at Destiny.

"We need to regain control again", she said. "Are you willing to do this?"

They roared in agreement.

"We'll help as well."

Destiny turned to see the freed Protectors coming toward them, armed to the teeth. The woman with the Mohawk looked at her before she smiled. Destiny smiled in return, now that had the strength to win.

Outside in the compound

Poseidon had literally destroyed the main gates along with half of the wall and had found himself being confronted by the force of the enemy. It didn't deter him either as he charged right into them, he had faced more then those that were before him when he "served" for the navy in his younger days and that wasn't by choice either. He still remembered when he and his wife as well as other members of his clan were attacked and his life had become a nightmare.

-Flashback… Eighty-six years ago-

"_Get him tied down!"_

_Poseidon struggled, roaring and cursing the marines as they threw more grappling hooks onto him tearing into his flesh. He couldn't believe this was happening! He looked wildly around for Pearl, his wife, but he couldn't see her. He began yelling for her as he fought more and more ignoring the pain._

"_Poseidon!"_

_He heard her and looked around till he saw her and his three brothers. His older brothers were trying to protect her, but it was impossible against the odds that faced them. Why was this happening? What had they done to be hunted like they were wild animals? As he watched, the navy brought a heavily armed battleship in and to his own horror actually open fire. His brothers fell dead as did a few others of his clan._

"_Stop this", he screamed. "Stop this senseless killing!"_

"_Then convince your clan to surrender", a young Williams advised, looking right at him with a smirk. "And the killing will stop."_

_Poseidon looked at the human before him and he felt a deep hatred toward this man, this person who dared to attack them for no reason. Suddenly he heard a scream and his blood ran cold as he looked up to see his beloved Pearl fall, her hands over the bulge that was their baby. "You…bastards", he screamed, tearing free._

_He rushed to her, tears streaming down his face. The remaining members of his clan had seen and were driven into berserker mode. They began destroying the marines with unforgiving fury as Poseidon cradled Pearl in his arms. She looked at him and reached up with a bloody hand to caress his tear stained cheek before she became still. He threw his head back howling his grief and rage before turning upon her murderers._

-End of Flashback-

He had joined the rest of his clan in their battle, but lost when the marines used sleep gas to finally bring them down. He awoke later at the marine base where Williams was stationed and for twenty hellish years he suffered at that man's hands. He wasn't the only one who was captured as later on, Williams aided in the capture of two giants, named Oimo and Kashii who were sent to Enis Lobby. He never knew what became of them or the rest of his clan.

"Poseidon!"

Was that? The megalodon looked over to his left as Destiny and the others came charging into the fray. What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be with Riptide and the others? At the moment he didn't really care either as he knocked more of the enemy away with a swipe of his hand.

"Poseidon", Destiny had managed to get to him with the help of a mime who was a damn good fighter. "We have to recapture this compound or all will be lost!"

Poseidon heard, but they were still out number. Suddenly gunfire filled the air as Ronald and Wolf with their marines joined the fight.

"Give them hell!" Wolf yelled as he cut down three pirates down. "Don't give these devils any mercy!"

The marine's words gave all who heard, the courage to continue as the battle raged on. By morning, it was over and the victory was with the defenders, but they had suffered heavy loses.

Destiny sat looking weary as she looked at the scene before her. The remaining Protectors with the help of the marines tended to their dead and injured. "How many more will die before this is really over?" she asked.

Mars shrugged as he joined her. It reminded him of the battle Enis Lobby when they went and fought against the World Government when he looked at the carnage before them. The mime looked up as Captain Ronald came limping up to them. _Let's hope he doesn't recognize me._

"Are you okay?" the captain asked focusing his attention to Destiny.

"I am, thank you", Destiny said. "I'm sorry for what happened out in the harbor."

Ronald sighed, "It was a great loss, but that's what happens during war. What will you do now?"

"First, I need to send a message to Riptide informing him what has happened and once I've gotten our force regroup, rejoin our crew."

"And then?"

Destiny gave the marine captain a dark look, "Then we'll kick Stryker right off this island once and for all."

**Well that ends the first battle, but the major one has yet to be fought. Read and review as always.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Haul your scurvy rumps, ya bilge rats!"

Hearing Jones brought the Saw crew running to the main hall and they gathered around the merman, all wondering what the hell was going on. Nami looked around noticing that Riptide wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where's Riptide?" she asked looking at the octopus merman.

"He shouted, Destiny and took off running", Jones answered.

Long grabbed him, his emerald eyes full of urgency. "Destiny", he said. "Rip knows Des in trouble. He'd go and help."

Nami grew alarmed, Destiny was with Arlong and if she was in trouble then... "Something must have happened to Arlong!"

Suddenly the ringing of a bell filled the hall and those still left in the temple came running past, their faces grim and alarmed. The Saw crew and Jones looked at each other before they rushed outside. Through the open gates came the refuges led by Riptide and the remaining Protectors. Longtooth hurried over to his Protectors wondering what happened. He was followed by Tarlong, Garth, Long and Nami. Riptide was staying by the last wagon a worried look on his face when his family came rushing to him. "Rip", Nami cried throwing her arms around him. "Thank god you're okay. Where Destiny and-,"

Riptide held his mother whispering, "It's my fault."

Nami backed up looking at him. "What are you talking about?' she asked."What's your fault?"

Tarlong looked in the wagon. "Arlong", he said. "Little brother, wake up!" The older saw tooth shook Arlong's shoulder. "C'mon, Arlong talk to me!"

"Leave me...alone", Arlong sounded weak and was pale from the loss of blood. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Nami. "Nami, I'm...sorry, I...tried to...get her back, but couldn't."

"Overbite attacked him and took Destiny", Riptide said. "Father would've been dead if I hadn't arrived when I did."

Tarlong lifted Arlong out of the wagon and placed across his shoulders as Garth and Long rushed off to find Masta or anyone else that could help. Tarlong followed them leaving Nami with her oldest. "Overbite", she said. "Isn't that Longtooth's son?"

"The same", Riptide answered. "From what Father told me, Overbite has allied himself with Stryker."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I WON'T BELIEVE THESE LIES!"

Riptide looked over to where Longtooth was surrounded by his Protectors. The snag tooth mako was shaking his head refusing to accept what he had been told. The tracker, the female marlin spoke, "It's true", she said. "Arrow was even attacked by you son."

"Arrow", Longtooth looked right at Riptide who nodded. _My son attacked Arlong? Why? _ the mako thought.

"Longtooth", Riptide said as he walked over to the mako. "What do you plan to do?"

The mako acted as if he didn't hear. "I...I don't know", he finally said. "I don't know what to do."

"Well I do." Riptide headed for the wagon where Lash was still bound and dragged him roughly out. "Alright", the hybrid said looking Lash straight in the eyes. "How about being a good bull shark and tell us what Stryker is planning?"

"Go to hell", Lash spat in Riptide's face.

Riptide punched the shark man in the stomach following up with an elbow to the back of his head, driving Lash face first into the ground. The entire courtyard gasped at the sudden violence, but Riptide didn't really care, he was pissed. His own sister was being held prisoner and one or another he was going to get some answers. Kneeling down, he grabbed Lash's dorsal fin. "Listen and listen well you worth piece of slime", he said with an angry rumble in his the throat. "I'm not one for violence and I do have a gentle nature, but every since I got here, I've through enough hell to last me the rest of my life. So one way or another I will get the answers I want. Do you understand?"

Lash nodded, clearly scared witless.

"Good", Riptide smiled as he gave him friendly pat on the cheek, "Now start talking."

Kaiuleale had come out with Thor and Skie to help and froze when he saw Lash. _What's he doing here_, the young tiger shark thought. _Damn it! He'll ruin everything, I can't let that happen! _Making sure no one was watching, he slipped behind one the now empty wagons and listened.

"Stryker is searching for the Guardians", Lash was saying.

"What does he want the Guardians for?" asked Riptide.

Lash scoffed, "With them, he'll become absolute ruler of this island. The Guardians have great powers and with them under our lord's control, he'd be invincible. No one would be able to stop us!"

"We can't let him find the Guardians", Longtooth said. "If Stryker even got one of them..." he voice trialed off.

Riptide was very worried especially since he had the saw tooth Guardian and if Stryker ever learned about Saw there would be nothing he wouldn't do to get his hands on her._ I can't risk Saw falling into that monster's hands. Who knows what he do with her? _

Lash turned his head and spotted Kaiuleale starting to sneak off, "Katar!"

Kaiuleale looked up just as Riptide and the others jerked their heads up, their eyes falling upon him. "Kaiuleale, what are you-," Riptide started to say when Lash began laughing.

"Kaiuleale, is that the name you go by now?" asked the bull shark. "Is this how you shame your father?"

A hateful filled Kaiuleale's face and his eyes darkened as he swiftly closed the space between him and the bounded bull shark and with a snarl slugged Lash with all his strength, shattering his teeth which, like Arlong, immediately grew back. "Don't you speak to me", he said his voice dripping with pure hate.

"Kaiuleale, what the hell is going on", Riptide demanded.

The tiger shark sighed; he knew he could no longer hide the truth. "My name isn't really Kaiuleale", he said as he slowly looked Riptide in the face. "My born name is Katar. I'm...Stryker's only born son."

"Stryker's son!" Longtooth cried out in shock. "You're that bastard's own flesh and blood!?"

Kaiuleale nodded as he hung his head, "Yes, I'm his son."

Suddenly it was like the entire temple was there after hearing Longtooth's cry. Angry murmurs arose from the refugees and Protectors; some look ready to kill Kaiuleale on the spot. Thor and Skie looked so betrayed as they stared at the one they had called their friend and when he looked over at them, they avoided eye contact. Riptide said nothing as he watched, remembering what his life had been like in Cocoyashi and the pain he endured because of his father. Except Kaiuleale didn't look anything like Stryker unlike him. The 6'6" tall tiger looked normal to others of his kind with tan and black stripe skin and his hair which had finally grown back was black and down to his shoulders.

"Well", a Protector said. "What shall we do with him?"

"Kill him", came a cry.

"Aye! Kill him", another agreed.

Kaiuleale had a look of terror on his face as the cries of "kill him" became louder and louder. He did nothing to them and yet they wanted his blood.

"SILENCE!"

A hush fell among the blood thirsty gathering as Riptide stepped forward, standing between Kaiuleale and them. He had an aura that everyone present could feel and it frightened them. The hybrid looked at those who demanded for Kaiuleale's blood forcing them to cower. "No one shall teach any of my nakama", he said with a stern commanding voice. "Who are you to demand his blood? What has he done to you? Nothing that's what! If he should be punished then the choice is up to me, but I will not punish him because of who he is."

"What", Granler said shoving his way through the crowd. "You're not going to punish him?"

"That's right."

The moral eel fish man glared daggers at Riptide, "His father murdered two of my comrades who were also my closest friends and you dare to say that?"

"That's enough!" The crowd looked and quickly made way for Lady Shella. The ancient female saw shark came up to Kaiuleale and looked him in the eyes before she smiled giving him a small nod. She turned to the waiting crowd, "This boy has no evil in his heart and shall no be punished."

Her words seemed good enough for them and slowly they began to leave only Thor and Skie were left and Kaiuleale approached them. "I...I'm sorry", he said. "I wanted to tell you who I was, but I was afraid to."

"I thought we were your friends", Thor said sounding deeply hurt.

"Were", Kaiuleale felt a pain in his chest, "Thor, I'm still your friend."

The hammer head shook his head. "No", he said. "We were friends. Come on Skie, let's go."

Skie looked at Kaiuleale and then to Riptide before she followed Thor. Soon Longtooth and the Protectors with Lash ahead of them left, only Riptide and Lady Shella remained. Kaiuleale looked at Riptide, "Aren't you going to abandon me too?"

"Didn't you hear what I said earlier?" Riptide asked. "Didn't I call you nakama?"

Kaiuleale eyes rimmed with tears as he smiled at the hybrid, "Yes, you certainly did."

Riptide grinned back, "Good, because I guess it's just going to be the two us then."

"Us", Kaiuleale said giving him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Overbite has my sister and I'm going to get her back", Riptide said. "Are you with me?"

Kaiuleale snorted, "You bet I am!"

"Surely you two aren't going to do by yourselves?" Lady Shella asked.

"We don't have much of a choice", Kaiuleale said. "You saw how everyone reacted once they learned who I was and it's not likely they're going to help either."

Lady Shella looked at the two sharks, her eyes reflecting her concern and fear, "What will you tell your loved ones? How do you think they will feel if you both were killed?"

Riptide hung his head knowing the ancient saw tooth was right. Hell, he didn't even know where Overbite had taken Destiny which made it only worse. "She's right", he said. "We can't do a damn thing and I don't know where Destiny is being held."

"So in others words, we're screwed", kaiuleale said and Riptide nodded. "Great. Now what?"

"We'll have wait till morning and see if Overbite and his bunch left us any clues as to which direction they went", Riptide said.

"I hate waiting just to let you know", Kaiuleale said as he and Riptide walked across the courtyard.

"Destiny okay!"

Riptide woke to Long's excited cry as he jumped on the bed, hugging his older sibling. "Wha-," Riptide said still asleep. "What the hell are you yapping about?"

Long waved the letter in his face, "Des sent this!"

"Give me that, will ya", Riptide said, snatching it from Long and read it. "What the hell? Damn, she kicked their butts." He looked at his brother. "Did you tell mother yet?"

Long shook his head. "Didn't tell her", he said. "She still with Father."

"Let's go and tell her", Riptide said getting dressed.

"Mother, Des okay!" Long said the moment he and Riptide entered the infirmary.

Nami had dozed off and jumped in her chair, "Long, keep your voice down."

Long was too excited, "Destiny okay!"

Riptide grabbed him, clamping a hand over his mouth, "Long, remember wait Aunt Nojiko said about your voice?" His brother nodded. "Well you doing it again. So take it do a few notches, 'okay?"

"Sorry, I forgot", Long said once Riptide took his hand away. "Just happy Des okay."

"Destiny is okay", Nami said as Riptide handed her the letter. She read it, placing her right hand over her mouth fighting back her tears. _Thank god, Mars was with her. _

"Mother, are you alright?" Riptide asked.

Nami nodded wiping the tears from her eyes and rose from her seat. "Both of you stay with your father while I let everyone else know", she said looking back at Arlong's resting form. "He's still sleeping so if he should-,"

"We'll tell him", Riptide said. "He'll be glad to know Des is okay."

Nami nodded before she left. She found a quiet spot where she broke down and cried, but her tears were that of joy. Her daughter was coming back with an old friend.

**This has to be the longest chapter I've ever done, but I'm happy with it even if it seems blah. Well as always people, read and review. **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Destiny and Mars sat on Poseidon's right shoulder as the megalodon shark man headed to the Town of Carta. What had a been a week's worth of travel was now only a few hours with Poseidon. Destiny was glad her new found friend was tagging along since she was still worrying over her father. She hoped Riptide had reached him time because if he didn't- she shook her head, quickly dismissing the horrible thought. She did have one thought in mind, how much Overbite was going to pay for hurting their father. _I'll make that mako regret attacking my father and kidnapping me_, Destiny thought. _No one dares attack our family and gets away with it!_ Suddenly Poseidon stopped short nearly causing Mars and Destiny to fall off.

"Hey, what gives?" Destiny asked annoyed. "At least give us..."

"Quiet", Poseidon said in a low whispered. "I hear voices up ahead."

Mars grabbed Destiny, pointing toward the smoke rising from the direction of Carta. The female saw shark felt a sinking feeling in her stomach and knew something terrible had happened. "Poseidon, we have to go and help", she said trying to remain calm.

Poseidon acted as if he hadn't heard as he stared at the road ahead and soon a large group of heavily armed Protectors emerged herding a group of frightened prisoners. The group froze at the sight of the twenty foot tall shark man who stood blocking the way. Covered with fresh scars, Poseidon looked like a nightmare as his good eye narrowed and lips pulled back into a fierce snarl to which caused some of the Protectors to take a few steps back. Then he brought his left hand up to his right shoulder and slowly and carefully brought in down to the ground. Mars and Destiny stepped off, looking equally pissed.

"Where do you thinking you're going?" Destiny asked strapping her hand claws on.

"Stand aside", ordered one of the braver Protectors. "Move aside or die!"

A looked of amusement was on Destiny's face before she threw her head back laughing at the threat to her, "Really? If anyone is going to die its going to be you!"

**--**

Riptide, Kaiuleale with Longtooth and what few Protectors, who were willing to come headed toward Carta. Riptide couldn't wait to see her especially after reading the letter she had sent. _I still can't believe my own sister managed to actually rally a fighting force of her own. What the hell happened to cause her to do that? _

"You okay?"

Riptide looked over at Kaiuleale, "Huh?"

"I asked if you were okay", the tiger shark said.

"Sorry", Riptide said. "I was thinking about what Destiny had said in the letter."

"What did she say anyway?" Longtooth asked as he fell in step with the two younger sharks.

Riptide sighed as he recalled what his sister wrote, "She said that she had been held captive in Port Town at the base with the other Protectors who were still loyal to you and that they were rescued by a mime who was a devil fruit user."

"A mime", Kaiuleale said, arching an eyebrow. "That's also a devil fruit user." He whistled, "That's the wildest thing I've ever heard. Wonder what kind of fruit he ate?"

"You could always ask him", laughed Longtooth.

The tiger shark looked at him, "Ha, very funny. How about if Riptide continues?"

"Well after that, she and this mime continued on and they had some trouble with electric catfish fish man who was my father's successor and Des, well she killed him and..."

"She killed him", Kaiuleale looked shocked. "Why?"

"She didn't go into detail, but it dealt with our father", Riptide said. "Well once he was gone, his men joined her and with the freed Protectors managed to retake the base with the aid of the marines and Poseidon."

"Well it's good to know that Port Town is under our control again", Longtooth said with relief. "Did she happen to mention about..."

"Nothing about your son except that he had left just before everything happen."

"Oh my...Carta has been taken!"

Riptide, Longtooth and Kaiuleale froze at the shout, their eyes staring at the smoking ruins of the town. Longtooth shook his head, snapping orders. "Look around", he said. "Check for survivors!"

The Protectors searched finding only the charred and slaughtered bodies of the town's people. Riptide grew sicker and angrier as he and Kaiuleale joined in the search, he felt a burning rage slowly consuming him. It was a slaughter, a senseless sick twisted slaughter. He wasn't the only one getting up set; Kaiuleale knelt down scooping up the bloody form of a little human baby. This was beyond madness this was pure evil as he held the baby to his chest, tears of anger and pain streamed down his face. The tiger shark threw his head back howling all his pain, anger and hate, hating the one who had fathered him, who had cared nothing for his wife even when she fell ill and died from it. Riptide saw how upset his friend was and felt the same as he did. Stryker was nothing but a heartless monster, the murderer of innocents. Longtooth was standing by the charred ruins of the tavern watching Riptide and Kaiuleale, trying to understand why his own son would want to do such a thing. _I should have killed Stryker that night_, he thought bitterly._ That night he murdered our captain and betrayed us all!_

-Flashback-

Twenty-seven years ago, somewhere near Fish-man Island...

_"Captain, they've found us", shouted the lookout from the crows nest._

_Marco the father of Tarlong, Arlong and Garth, grip the railing of his ship staring in disbelief, "How did those navy bastards find us?"_

_"Captain", Blade said as he and Longtooth joined their young captain. "What are your orders?"_

_Marco shook his head, cursing. He didn't need this just after he assumed the command of the Shark Pirates, but if the navy wanted a fight well he'd give them they would never forget. "Prepare for battle", he said with clenched teeth. "We'll teach them a lesson!"_

_Blade looked startled, but did as ordered, "Ready the cannons!" He looked over at his best friend before going off to oversee the loading of the cannons._

_Longtooth gritted his teeth, silently cursing. Just two weeks ago, they had managed to escape this naval fleet, but their captain a great white named Bloodfin had been severely wounded in the battle and Marco the First Mate took command. Bloodfin died three days later making Marko the youngest captain to ever assume command. What concerned Longtooth, was that Marco had just been married and his young wife Ariel was waiting for him to return to Fish-man Island. "Marco, we shouldn't engage them", the snag tooth mako advised. "Didn't you learn anything from the last encounter? Have you forgotten that Bloodfin died because he thought we could defeat them?"_

_"If we don't, they won't stop chasing us", Marko said turning his head to face him._

_"We whole heartedly agree, Captain."_

_Longtooth snarled as he looked over his shoulder at Stryker and his two brothers, Ryder and Strider. Why did Marko promote that black tiger shark to First Mate? The mako didn't trust the three black tiger sharks especially Stryker and the late Bloodfin had stated that he would sooner trust a snake over that black tiger shark. Longtooth began to wonder what made Bloodfin say that. He looked toward the rest of their assembled fleet taking particular notice that Leviathan's ship was sailing dangerously closer to them, "What is he-", His words were drowned out by the sudden roar of cannon fire as Leviathan open fire upon them._

_Longtooth never did recall the shot that hit the quarterdeck, the explosion that sent him flying into the air and slamming hard onto the waist deck of their ship, but he remembered the pain of his broken jaw. Ignoring the pain and the blood, he managed to get to his feet as those cursed marines swarmed their ship adding more chaos and confusion. His thoughts were more on the safety of their captain and he headed back to the quarterdeck, throwing any who got in his way aside. _

_"Longtooth!"_

_He looked to see Blade rushing to him, the saw shark's his nose was a short bloody stump. The sight sickened the mako, recalling the pride the saw shark species had when it came to their nose and how the females of the species always seemed to swoon over the proud males and now his closest friend had been scarred for life. "Where's the captain?" the wounded saw shark asked._

_"On the quarterdeck", Longtooth said._

_"What", Blade said. He had seen the explosion on that part of their ship and he feared for his captain, hoping, praying he was unharmed and alive. "We have to get to him and then get him to safety."_

_"If he even listens to us", Longtooth said with a slight growl._

_They hurried to the torn up quarterdeck and witnessed the murder of the saw tooth captain. Stryker had protected his captain till he saw his chance and with a savage grin, grabbed his captain from behind and with his knife slit Marko's throat. Longtooth and Blade were frozen in numb horror watching Marko's body fall to the deck, a pool of blood forming underneath him. It was an image that was forever burned into their minds._

-End of Flashback-

_We should have killed that traitorous bastard back then, _Longtooth thought. _God, if we had none of this would be happening!_

"Longtooth", the marlin ran over to him. "We found fresh tracks!"

Riptide and Kaiuleale both heard her and looked over at the mako, waiting. Longtooth drew his sword and howling a battle cry, took off. Riptide and the others were a few seconds behind him.

**-- **

Destiny was back to back with Mars trying to not only defend herself, but her friend. The mime had completely over did it and ended up with, of all things, a rotten nose bleed. They were outnumbered and to make matters worse, Poseidon had been heavily drugged and was out cold. The daughter of Arlong was fighting now for her very life. _Rip, where are you when I really need you! _She thought. Suddenly there came a bellowing war cry and hitting the flanks of the enemy was Longtooth. He had no sooner hit them when Destiny spotted her brother as he came barreling into the enemy forces. "Riptide", she shouted.

Having heard and seeing the danger his sister was in, Riptide went into his hidden fury mode. The white hybrid was a one Fish man army as he literally plowed into the enemy, sending them flying at times. He was almost to Destiny and Mars when he was knocked across the battle field, coming to a rolling to a stop near Poseidon. He stiffened the groan of pain in his throat as he sat up, glaring at his attacker. Towering over him, covered completely in armor was Leviathan! "Not you again", Riptide said as he rose shakily to his feet, gripping his kirabachi tightly. "You're starting to become a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

The armored whale shark snarled as he advanced on the hybrid shark. "Murder", he screamed. "You killed her!"

Riptide was bewildered and confused as hell as he dodged Leviathan's mindless attacks. "What are you yapping about?" he asked. "Who did I supposedly kill?"

"Ruby!"

Riptide was shocked, so shocked that he didn't even try to avoid leviathan's oncoming attack which sent him a distance of a good ten feet. He coughed up blood as he held onto his right side which hurt like hell getting slowly to his feet. _He killed her, damn him, _he thought as he saw Leviathan coming at him once more. _Stryker killed her and somehow convinced Leviathan I did it. _"Leviathan", he yelled. "I didn't do it!"

"LIAR!" the whale shark roared.

"Captain", Longtooth was suddenly there, blocking Leviathan's attack. The mako gritted his teeth as it took all his strength to hold his former comrade at bay.

"Longtooth, are you-," Riptide said.

"I failed once to protect my captain", the shark said. "I will not fail again!"

His words amused Leviathan who laughed at him. "You're are a fool", he said. "You would die to protect him?"

"I would", Longtooth answered proudly. "Didn't you once take that same oath once? Didn't you swear to die to protect your crew as we all did? Well, let me remind you this, old shipmate, I swore loyalty to this boy and he's just not anyone, he's Marko's grandson!" Leviathan blinked as he felt himself being actually pushed back. "And that is good enough for me to defend him!"

"Then die", Leviathan quickly side stepped catching the mako off guard and with his brought his fist straight into Longtooth's back, driving him into the ground. There was a sickening sound of breaking bone and a agonizing scream of pain.

"LONGTOOTH!" Riptide's scream was joined by the Protectors. Ignoring the burning pain in his side, the hybrid rushed to the injured mako, dropping at his side. "Longtooth", he said, rolling him onto his side. "Please, answer me." The mako was silent and Riptide felt his eyes welling up with tears.

Both sides had ceased fighting, they stood watching and for those fish men, who had for months been Protectors though they were truly pirates or bandits felt anger toward the now laughing whale shark. Now among their race is one strong belief, the belief of loyalty to each other and witnessing Longtooth's self sacrifice to protect his captain had stirred that powerful bond within their hearts. Not one had moved when Overbite came onto the scene leading half of Stryker's loyal warriors the young mako saw his father being and he looked at Leviathan with mixed emotions. "You killed him", he said slowly.

Leviathan looked at him, "Didn't you want him dead?"

"Of course I did", Overbite said. "But I wanted to be the one who had the pleasure of killing that fool."

Leviathan shook his head. "You're a cruel one, you know that?"

Riptide stood up tightening his grip of his kiribachi. "I can't believe you can stand there and say that", he said.

Overbite snorted, "You should talk! Didn't you want your own father dead?"

Riptide said nothing, but yes he did want Arlong dead...at first. As much as he did want to say it, but he did love his father even if he was tyrant. Arlong had saved his life when he had been poisoned and he tried to protect Destiny even after he was hurt. He wondered if his father felt the same toward them? He had been so engrossed with his own thoughts that he didn't noticed it at first till he saw the mist swirling around his blade and as he watched the mark of the saw shark started pulsing a fiery red like the beating of a heart. The mist rose slowly taking form and there was a gasp for everyone as Saw hovered above Riptide.

"What the hell is that?" Leviathan asked staring at the Guardian shark.

"That's one of the Guardians of Unity", Kaiuleale said in awe. _Riptide was in possession of one of the six! Why didn't he tell us?_

"Saw can you help him?" Riptide asked.

Saw circled the fallen mako, _He's hurt very badly, but will try_. Saw's nose touched the mako on the back and after what seemed to be an eternity the mako started to breath, his chest rising and falling with each breath. The snag tooth shark groaned as he managed to sit up and seeing Saw nearly had a heart attack.

"Longtooth, it's okay. She's with us."

Longtooth looked over to find Riptide kneeling by him with a look of relief on his face. "Riptide", he said. "I was dead, wasn't I?"

The hybrid nodded, "Yes, but Saw brought you back."

Suddenly Leviathan charged aiming for the Guardian. "Saw, look out", Riptide shouted.

Saw was a guardian spirit, but had the ability to become solid if the need arose and quickly struck the whale shark with her tail knocking aside. _Bad shark!_ She said angrily. _You threaten Saw's friends! Saw no like that!_

Riptide was ready to fight Leviathan as the angry whale shark got to his feet, but doubled over in pain. _Not now,_ he thought.

What happened next is still being talk about to this very day as Leviathan raised his axes ready to finish the hybrid when Saw intervened her body was a fiery red. There was a brilliant flash that blinded everyone. Destiny shook her head as she slowly regained her vision and looked toward her brother. "What the-," she said in a state of shock.

She wasn't the only one shocked. Kaiuleale blinked when he saw what was before them all. "Holy catfish", he said eyes wide.

Riptide was standing, but he was covered from head to toe with golden-red armor that very much looked like the exoskeleton of a sea horse. _What the heck is this? It feels like my skin is…I can't even describe what this feels like. Wait, where Saw? I don't see…_

_I'm here_ he heard her voice in his head. _We're part of each other._

_What do you we're part of each other? _He asked mentally. _Are you saying we're one?_

He heard the child like giggle. _We one, _she said as if he just stated the truth. _We fight as one too_

Riptide looked at Leviathan and grinned savoring the complete look of shock that was on his scarred face. "Well, let's get this party really started", he said.

**Now the fight is really going to get interesting now that Riptide has gained a unique armor ability. Who will win this battle? **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Riptide and Leviathan stared each other down as both sides looked on stunned. Destiny couldn't help but wonder if this was all a dream, one crazy dream and at any moment was going to wake up. _Yeah right, girl, _she thought. _You know this is no dream. Heck, even Uncle Usopp's tales can't top this. He won't ever believe this when I tell him. Just what have you gotten a hold of, big brother?_

Leviathan was still stunned speechless, but the whale shark shook his head refocusing on the fight. "Pretty neat trick, pup", he growled as he twirled his weapons. "How you did that is certainly beyond me, but it doesn't make you any better than me."

Riptide rolled his eyes. _Great, another Don Krieg. I'm so stinking lucky! _The hybrid thought back to the day Krieg showed up in the Conomi Island chain.

--Flashback--

Two and a half years ago, Conomi Island chain

_"I, the great Don Krieg shall crush this tiny island chain!" the pirate admiral laughed._

_"Not likely since I'm not going to let you threaten my home nor the people I care for."_

_Kreig was taken by surprise and he looked to his left and sitting perched on a huge outcrop of rock was a white shark boy from the saw tooth clan which surprised him since Arlong was no longer in control of the East Blue and yet here was one of the Fish-men race looking at him with a bored expression. "Who are you?"_

_"Name's Riptide", he replied in a bored tone. "This island chain is my territory and seeing how you're threatening it, well I'm just gonna have to kick your ass." _

_Hearing this good ole Kreig broke out laughing as did the rest of his crew. Surely this one little fish was joking? How was he going to that since he was greatly out numbered? "You", he was still laughing, "You're going to kick me out?"_

_Riptide was silent as he stood up and dove into the waters. Suddenly Kreig and his men stopped laughing and the all rushed to the side of their new acquired ship. He wouldn't...? The ship shuddered as it was struck fast and hard and from below came a scream, "We're taking on water!"_

_No! Kreig ran to the steps as his men came running up past him like frightened children bawling for their mothers. It was true as sea water came flooding in and the ship began to list. Krieg couldn't believe this was happening. His dreams were being sunk, by of all things a single fish-boy! This was so unfair! His crew began jumping into the sea, swimming for their lives to shore. Kreig probably would have perished if Riptide hadn't suddenly appeared seizing him by his cape and throwing straight into the water himself. Kreig sputtered as he surfaced and swam to where his men were, dragging himself onto the beach and looked back to see their ship sink. _

_"Well, now you have no ship."_

_Krieg looked over to where Riptide stood and was he filled with rage. "How dare you", he screamed rising to his full height. "No one makes me a fool out me!"_

_Riptide snorted with laughter, "Really? My Uncle Luffy made you look like one when he kicked your butt."_

_Kreig's jaw dropped. This stinking shark knew about his battle with anchor boy! Krieg never got over the humiliating defeat, but he wasn't the one who had been humiliated. When Arlong and his pirate crew were beaten word had spread like wild fire. Anchor boy was a real threat especially when he escape the clutches of the marine captain, Smoker at Louguetown. Krieg though had taken the time recover, his wootz steel armor rebuilt and was his battle spear and when the time was right, decided to try again. They had stole a ship form another pirate crew after Kreig had easily killed the captain gaining the support of the remaining survivors and planned of dominating the East Blue till his armada was completely rebuilt. Now all his years of planning were gone due to this fish freak._

_"Did you say Uncle Luffy?" he asked more then curious now to this shark's relationship to anchor boy. _

_Riptide nodded placing his hands in the pocket of his sea soaked jeans. "Unhuh", he said. "He particularly raised me and my siblings."_

_"Just who are you really?"_

_The saw shark's expression became serious as he looked at them coldly, "Who am I you ask? Well there's no sense in hiding it, but I'm the first born son of Arlong."_

_"WHAT?!" Krieg and his men were shocked. Arlong had fathered children, but when and how come no one else knew about?! Was there a chance that the tyrant of the East Blue had planned this in case something had happened to him? The odds were pretty slim that Arlong had planned that there would be heirs to take his place._

_"I can see that you really don't believe me or is it something else?"_

_"How can you be the son of Arlong?" Kreig asked getting over his shock some._

_Riptide scoffed. "Boy, are you really stupid", he said. "My father is indeed Arlong and we took after his bloodline, but my mother is human so I'm a hybrid. Of course I don't expect someone like you to understand such things."_

_Krieg growled as he took up battle stance his new battle spear at the ready. "Like I care you freak", he said. "Even what you say is true; I'm going to make you pay for what you've done!"_

_"Is that so?" Riptide arched an eye looking amused. "Is that a threat or a promise, Kriegy?"_

_"A promise", Krieg shouted as he lunged for the young hybrid, swinging his battle spear. "NOW DIE!"_

_Riptide simply ducked the battle spear and delivered powerful upper cut to Krieg's jaw that was strong that he sent the pirate admiral flying straight into the air. "DON KRIEG!" The entire crew screamed in horror as they watched their captain came to an earth shattering crash that left an impact crater on the shore. They all turned their eyes glued to the hybrid shark boy who looked like he barely did anything at all. Riptide keep a neutral expression though he, himself was surprised by his own sudden strength and wondered if he had actually killed Don Krieg. Gods, he hoped not! _

_"If he's still alive", he said. "I suggest you all leave there area and if I find any of you still here I kill you. Understand?"_

_They nodded clearly scared witless especially after seeing what he had just done with a single punch. "But we don't have a ship so-," one pirate said._

_Riptide glared at them, "I don't give a frigging care how you all leave and I'm going to give you till sunset to leave or..." He put a fist to his hand._

_"YES SIR!"_

--End of Flashback--

_Never really did go back to see if they left, but no doubt they did. Hell, I don't even know if Krieg survived our brief encounter._ Riptide thought. "You know what, Leviathan?" he asked.

"What?"

"Why the heck do all you bakas keep saying the same old thing? I mean really it makes no sense", he said with a slightly bored tone. "Don Krieg said stupid thing and I beat him. So really, all you're doing is blowing hot air."

Longtooth broke out laughing, "You tell him, Captain!"

Leviathan was pissed. "How dare you insult me", he growled. "I am the strongest among my species, no one have ever beaten me in battle!"

"Yeah, right", snorted Riptide as pointed to his own face. "Then mind telling me how my father gave you that frigging beauty mark or how I was able to kick you rotten hide? Hell if I remember correctly, you were begging me for mercy or was I dreaming?"

Leviathan clearly flinched at the memory of Riptide's attack on him and he nearly died if it hadn't been for Ruby taking care of him, but she never spoke of the incident. As for his battle with Arlong that was a fluke, no matter what. He still wanted to kill that saw shark for the insult especially when he stole Ruby from him. "Shut up", he snapped. "I don't know how you did what you did, but this time I won't lose!" With a roar he charged.

_Oh shit! I'm dead!_

_No dead, _Saw's voice filled his mind. _Stay and hold arms above head_

_Are you serious? Saw, those axes with cut me down, _Riptide said.

_No, they won't, he_ heard her giggle. _You'll see._

Putting faith in the Guardian, Riptide did as she told him to do and just as both axes struck his crossed arms, sword like fins sprang forth and stopped Leviathan's attack. Riptide couldn't believe his own eyes! _What the- _

_Told you, _Saw said with a childish laugh. _Whale shark can't hurt Riptide._

_That's a definite truth, _he said.

**--**

Destiny's mouth hung open till Mars closed it bringing her back to reality. "I...did you...how did he-," poor Destiny was completely floored by Riptide's newest trick.

Mars patted her on the back. _Well, you weren't the only who was surprised. I didn't expect that either. Hmm, wonder what Siamon is going to say after I tell him all this?_

Kaiuleale had made his way over to Destiny and Mars during the brief skirmish between Longtooth and Leviathan and was also in shock as well. _No wonder my father wanted to find the Guardians so much. I never would have dreamed that they were this powerful and for one to actually merge with someone like that is beyond all logic and imagination. _

Longtooth had got to his feet as his Protectors surrounded him, their eyes wide in wonder and awe. The snag tooth mako felt sorry for them since they had never really left Unity Island unlike him, but of course, he had been a pirate in his younger days and had seen plenty of things that he no longer was surprised. He wondered about his home on Fish-man Island and the old idiot priests of the temple. _Betcha those ninnies would piss themselves if they saw this. Ha, it be worth all the beri too if that happened, _he thought.

"What should we do?" asked one of the Protectors.

For the first time in his life, Longtooth felt his old fighting instincts kicking in and he picked up his sword, a gleam in his eyes. "Let's teach this miserable lot a lesson that won't ever forget", he said.

"But your son-,"

"My son turned his back on all of us when he attacked one of our own", he said. _Attacking Marco's own son is unforgivable something I can not allow to go unpunished. _"He's a traitor even if he's my own flesh and blood."

The Protectors understood and it was one of their codes: to attack another Protector without justly cause is therefore a traitor. It was the first code Longtooth had proclaimed the day he formed the Protectors and a code they all followed until now. The code had been broken and their beliefs shamed by the spilling of blood and now more blood would be spilled because of it.

"Protectors", Longtooth called out loudly, his sword head high. "Charge!"

Led by Longtooth, the Protectors charged more then willing to die to protect the innocent lives they had sworn to protect. Destiny, Kaiuleale and Mars blinked as the sides clashed together, the Protectors vastly out numbered, but stilling to fight. Destiny looked at Mars who had recovered enough to help. "Just do over do it this time", she advised.

Mars nodded, _I won't. _

**--**

Lady Shella was helping in the infirmary when she dropped the pitcher of water, clutching her chest as she staggered backwards.

"Lady Shella", Masta was there, keeping her steady as everyone looked on in a sudden panic. "My lady, what is it? Has something happened?"

The ancient saw shark was gasping for breath as the healer guided her to the nearest bed. "It's happening", she said. "Just like Marcus said it would."

"What would?" the crab man asked, his face filled with concern.

"The chosen one", she said. "The legendary warrior who would processes the power of the ancient Guardians. He's time has finally come."

"A warrior", Masta said kneeling before her. "But I...we all thought it was Marcus."

Granler suddenly came, shoving people aside, "Lady Shella are you ill? If you are, I'll have this rabble out of the temple in no time."

Masta gaped at the moray eel. "Have you no heart", he said getting to his feet. "These poor souls need protection and medical aid; we can not throw them out."

Before Granler could reply, Nami came up looking very worried. "Lady Shella have you seen Riptide?" the navigator said. "I've been looking for him and I can't find him."

"He isn't here", Lady Shella answered. "He left for Carta awhile ago."

"What", Nami said. "Why would he go and not tell me or anyone else? This isn't like him."

Lady Shella looked at her and saw her pain, her fear in her eyes and took Nami's hands into hers. "My child do not fear for your son", she said. "He is safe and protected by the gods and one of the children of the Lord of the Sea. No harm shall fall upon him or those who are with him."

Then there came a great boom as the entire temple shook, screams filled the air. Nami was white with fear and she found herself being held by the ancient elder. It ended as fast as it had come and everyone looked around, frightened and bewildered. Chizzara came rushing in with Tarlong; the two were rattled pretty well.

"Lady Shella, you must come with us", Chizzara said urgently.

"Has something happened?" asked the ancient elder.

"It's...you just have to come and see yourself", Tarlong said.

Lady Shella rose to her feet nodding and followed the two to the already crowded courtyard of the temple. The nearest mountain to the temple was belching flames and thick plumes of smoke into the air. Everyone stood silent watching the fearful sight until a massive explosion came from the mountain causing another quake that was incredible strong that it was felt all over Unity. Livestock went wild in a mad panic as the horses and oxen struggled against their tethered halters in the temple stables. The messenger birds screeched taking flight joining the other birds of the island. At the temple in the courtyard, screams of fear filled the air as the ancient stone walls began to crack and one wall fell.

"What's going on", Tarlong shouted as struggled to stay on his feet. "What's causing all this?" As if to answer him, a roar that seemed to shake the heavens filled the air as a monstrous form rose among the flames and smoke. "Me and my big mouth", he muttered.

**--**

The battle outside of Carta came to a halt as everyone was thrown off their feet and Poseidon who had been drugged was jostled awake. The megalodon shark man blinked as he managed to get to his feet. "What-," he looked up at the darkening sky, "This is definitely not good."

Destiny had just gotten to her feet when she heard Riptide scream in pain and she looked over to see him withering in pain. "Rip", she cried as she rushed to him just as Saw separated from him. The Guardian saw shark went wild; her eyes were blazing a fiery red as she roared scaring the living hell out of everyone. Riptide sat up as Destiny knelt at his side, "Rip, are you okay?"

Riptide didn't answer her as he watched Saw. The Guardian's saw nose was ripping up huge hunks of earth and uprooting trees with a swipe of her tail. "I have to stop her", he said getting to his feet and retrieved his kiribachi.

"What", Destiny gaped at him. "Are you frigging nuts?"

Ignoring her, he headed straight toward the Guardian. _This just has to work. _Riptide stopped and held the kiribachi out at arm's length just as Saw whipped her nose toward him.

"RIP", Destiny screamed.

**What is Riptide planning to do and will it work? What about the monstrous thing that has appeared? What is it and does it have a connection to Saw? The little flashback with Krieg and Riptide was suppose to be a actual battle that involved the entire Saw crew and Krieg's pirates, but I decided not to. If you guys would still like to that battle to happen let me know. Read and review.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"RIptide", Destiny screamed the moment Saw made contact with the kiribachi causing a blinding flash to illuminate the entire area. Cursing she shook her head, blinking rapidly as she tried to get rid of the little dancing spots of little before her eyes. "I'm gonna kill that baka brother of mine." Once her eyesight was back to normal, she looked to see that he was once more wearing the spirit armor. "Damn, he regain control on that Guardian."

In truth Riptide hadn't truly regained control of Saw and he felt her fighting against him. _Saw, calm down!_ The Guardian wasn't listening or she was so blinded that she couldn't. He winced in pain as the battle of wills continued, trying to bring her back under control. _Damn it! Will you calm down?!_

_Must help brothers _

Riptide blinked as her voice repeated it over and over. _Saw, you have brothers? Where are they?_

She didn't answer even though Riptide was trying to communicate with her. Suddenly they both cried out in pain as Riptide felt his ribs break and he could taste his own blood as he vomited it up. He felt himself landed on the ground hard so hard that it impact jolted Saw back to normal. _I hurt, _she said.

_No kidding! _Riptide said angrily. _Crap, my ribs they're broke. Who...oh shit!_

Leviathan came into his vision. The whale shark grinned as he raised both battle axes above his head. "Say goodbye", he said.

_Saw, I could use some help!_

_BAD SHARK! _ Saw screamed as she separated from Riptide. Leviathan had a look of total shock as the Guardian sliced him in half, an act that freaked the living shit out of the enemy especially Leviathan and Ruby's group. _Hurt Riptide! No one hurt Saw's friend and lives! _

"The Guardian killed Leviathan", said a young white tip shark teen and he began shaking. "It will kill us next, all of us."

"Run", screamed another shark teen, a spiny dogfish. "Run!"

Riptide gritted his teeth as he sat up; watching what was left of Leviathan and Ruby's group running for their lives. He felt sorry for them that they all witnessed what they did, but also glad since they would be safe from harm. He looked at Overbite who still had an impressive force of ninja and false Protectors. _The odds are still against us, damn. _

"Rip", Destiny was at his side, "How badly are you hurt?"

He looked at her, "Ribs are busted and I feel like I'm going to pass out. Think you can handle this?"

She blinked before she grinned. "Not a problem since I owe these assholes some serious payback", she said looking straight at Overbite. "Especially that Chum Chucker."

Riptide saw the gleam of fury in his sister's eyes. _Oh boy! She's frigging serious on the payback. _he thought. _Des takes after our father alright. To make her an enemy that's not good._

Destiny got to her feet looking more then ready for a throw down as she joined by Mars. "Hey Overbite", she shouted. The mako looked toward her. "Your ass is mine!"

Overbite chuckled, "I prefer not to hurt my future wife, but if you insist on challenging me-,"

"I do", she shouted back. "And I wouldn't marry a piece of filth like you anyway."

"Pity," Overbite said with a slight sigh. "You would've made a fine wife."

The traitorous mako smiled as he unsnapped from his belt a whip, but this was no ordinary whip. This whip was 46 1/2 long and had 21 razor sharp blades making it a fearsome sight. Destiny paled some at the sight of the blades knowing full well they would slice her flesh to ribbons if she wasn't careful. Overbite turned lashing out and taking the head off of one of the false Protectors before taking back. "Do you still wish to face me?" he asked.

See what Overbite had just done, Destiny started to consider about back out and would have if it wasn't for the memory of Arlong going down and Overbite snapping his sword after driving through her father's leg. _He wounded father and he enjoyed it! I can't forgive that insult to our family._ She glared at him as her pupils became slits, "You better believe it, Chum Chucker!"

Destiny was on the move faster than Overbite expected slashing him across the eyes and he fell screaming. Immediately the ninja who came with him surrounded Destiny weapons at the ready. It looked like the end of her till a good number of them fell sliced in pieces and she glanced over her shoulder at Mars who gave her a thumbs up. Poseidon, wanting some revenge as well, sent the remaining half flying into the air with a powerful swipe of his arm. Longtooth had helped Riptide to his feet and together with the Protectors turned to face the pretending Protectors who surrendered immediately. The fight was over.

Destiny joined her brother and before she could ask, he smiled, "He's alive." Her eyes welled up and she threw her arms around Riptide causing her brother to grimace in pain. "Des, my ribs", he wheezed.

"I'm sorry", she said. "I forgot."

"How could you forget I have busted ribs", Riptide said.

Saw suddenly roared as she pulsed a fiery red, Riptide and the others shrank back as the Guardian began grow, changing. She grew arms and legs that were roped with powerful muscles and armed with wicked looking claws even her body was muscular easily dwarfing Poseidon in height. She sat crouched with her tail curled around her staring straight ahead.

"Saw has something happened?" Riptide asked.

The Guardian turned her head some her eyes glowed eerily. _Brothers awake, _her childish voice had changed to deep throat growl.

"That's good then."

_Not good, _Saw was clearly irritated as she turned her head back to the direction she was staring. _They've been corrupted by the evil that awoke them. They serve that evil now._

"What evil-," Riptide said and the thought struck him like thunderbolt. "Stryker! Damn him, he got a hold of them." He turned to the others, "We gotta go now!"

"Rip, what's wrong", Destiny said sensing the sudden change in him.

"Stryker found the other five Guardians", he said just as a bellowing roar echoed.

"That came from the temple", Longtooth cried. "He's going to destroy it!"

"No, our friends and family are there," screamed Destiny. "We have to save them!"

Saw moved her right webbed clawed hand, placing it palm up. _Carry you. _

Riptide climbed into her hand, motioning to his nakama. "Come on", he said. "Saw can carry some of us while Poseidon can carry who ever else."

Destiny and Mars joined him. "Go on lad", Longtooth said. "We'll catch up!"

Riptide nodded and Saw brought her hand up to her opposite shoulder where Riptide, Destiny and Mars climbed off. The Guardian dropped, going into a four legged version as her passengers scrambled to her dorsal fin and hung on as she took off in long striding gallop. "Saw can we make in time," shouted Riptide.

_Yes, _Saw answered as she increased her speed. _Should reach soon_

**--**

It was a mixture of panic and chaos as Tarlong and Garth stood abreast from each other, firing shot after shot at the creature looming over them. It was a shark but it appeared to be a mix of different one. The head was a hammer head with the snout of a great white with a powerful muscular body that Saw had. The dorsal fin was from a tiger with the marking of both tiger and leopard shark and the tail was that of a thresher shark. "What kind of skin does this sonofbitch have", Tarlong said loading the high powered rifle and firing it. "Shit! We're in serious trouble, bro", he yelled as the shark roared looking really pissed.

The two brothers watched as red and blue bubbles rose into a small cloud that was forminging just above the creature's head as they watched, it grew bigger and bigger. "Move it you two unless you want to get electrocuted", Nami yelled as she sent forth a thunder ball from her Clima Tact.

They ran just as a power thunderbolt struck the creature and it fell flat on its stomach. Tarlong whopped as he grabbed Nami swinging her around, "Oh yeah! Take that you lousy...YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

Much to everyone's disbelief, the shark monster's eyes snapped open and with an angry growl, it got back to its feet. Nami was stunned, "The Thunderbolt Tempo didn't even hurt it."

"In other words", Tarlong said. "We're screwed."

"Pretty much", Nami said. "Unless a miracle happens."

Oddly enough their needed miracle came in the form of Saw as she leaped over the head of the other, landing in the courtyard and turned to face the monster before them. "What the hell is going on?" Tarlong asked as he put Nami down.

Nami couldn't answer him because she saw Destiny sliding off the saw shark monster and she had...no, it couldn't be! She rubbed her eyes and looked again at the mime. It was him! It was Mars! What was he doing here?

"Holy-," Tarlong said looking surprised. "Is that nephew of ours crazy or what?!"

Nami saw Riptide jumping onto the barded nose of the saw shark and was lowered safely to the ground before it turned and rose up, roaring to the other in some sort of challenge. The other shark who had been a little shocked roared back in response before they charged at each other and started to battle. Seeing Destiny dragging her brother toward them, the orange hair woman ran to them, relieved that they both safe.

**-- **

"Rip, look", Destiny said pointing ahead.

"Ohno", he moaned. "We're too late."

_Not too late, _Saw said her eyes narrowed. _Can still stop brothers!_

"How?" Riptide asked. "How can we stop your brothers?"

_Not you, me, _The Guardian replied. _I fight brothers_

Her words shocked Riptide. Was she really willing to face her own brothers? He looked at the merged form of the other five Guardians and wondered if Saw really had a chance at all. "Saw-,"

_Hang on! _ Saw leaped straight over the head of her brothers, landing in the rubble filled courtyard of the temple and turned to face her brothers. _Won't let you hurt anyone else!_

"This is where we get off", Riptide said, as the Guardian saw shark crouched down.

"Like I'm going to argue", Destiny said as she slide down Saw's left side and was followed by Mars.

Riptide was about to follow when he was blocked by Saw's barded nose and he looked at her, "Saw?"

_Promise, _the Guardian said _Promise you protect us_

"I will." Saw bobbed her nose and without thinking Riptide jumped onto it and was lowered to the ground. "Now go get them, Saw!"

Saw rose shifting to her two legged version and roared a challenge at her stunned brothers' form who quickly roared in response. The ground shook as the two charged, the collision of their bodies sounding like thunder as they snarled and growled as they grappled. Riptide stood watching knowing Saw was easily outmatched in power and strength. _There has to be a way, _he thought. _There must be a way that we can help Saw win this fight. I know she doesn't want to fight her brothers, but what choice does she have? I don't like it either none of us do._

"Come on Rip", Destiny grabbed him by the arm, yanking him to safety.

"Riptide! Destiny!"

They looked to see their mother running toward them followed by their uncles who looked relieved to see them unharmed and alive. Nami was ready to hug her oldest when Mars stepped between them, placing a hand on his side and nodded to Riptide. His meaning was clear and Nami was alarmed as she looked at her first born, "Rip, how badly hurt are you?"

"It's nothing serious really", he said just before Destiny punched him in the head.

"Chum Chucker", she said ready to hit her brother again. "Your ribs are busted and you say it's nothing. You sound like Uncle Zoro!"

Riptide was rubbing the back of his head, "Shit, Des! You hit like Mother! Damn that frigging hurts."

"How about I hit-,"

Tarlong stepped between his niece and nephew. "Knock off you two", he barked. "This isn't the time to stand around and argue! We have a serious problem here." He pointed to the battling Guardians, "Namely those things!"

"Uncle Tarlong, Saw is on our side", Riptide said. "She trying to save her brothers by fighting them."

Suddenly there was a scream and they all looked to see Saw fall hard.

"No", Riptide shouted in horror. "SAW!" The saw shark Guardian wasn't moving and appeared to be dead. "Come on, Saw! Get up! You can't give up, you just can't!"

**Whoa! Is Saw down and out for the count or what? It doesn't look to good. I must admit that this was one challenging chapter to do especially with the merged form of the other five Guardians and before anyone gets confused about a few things, I'll explain them. Saw and Riptide's bond resulted after her appearance so he does 'hear' her and can speak through their bond. This also applies to Saw's brothers as well and as for the Guardians themselves, they are spirits and each one has unique abilities. Riptide's spirit armor is one of Saw's abilities as is her shark monster so to speak. Her brothers are able to merge into one form only if need the arises and that merge form is known as Guardian, but separate, they each have their own ability that I will reveal later on. As for the history of the Guardians, they were once the protectors of Fish-men Island during the time of the Dark age or what ever the WG calls it, but had mysteriously vanished and soon they were forgotten. Of course until Luffy and crew arrive at that place, we can only guess what that race's culture is like. My friend, Brian AKA Kilnorc has even brought up a few interesting ideas on the Fish-men race and what some of their legends might be. **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Stryker stood at the window of the ancient ruins of the mountain temple watching as his forces began to gather for the final strike and the tiger shark man grinned manically soon his dream would come true. The sound of footsteps made him turn as Nezumi entered unannounced and his eyes narrowed at the rat face human male and growled, "Entering unannounced and without **my permission** is a very foolish act, my friend."

Nezumi paled and he started sweating as the tiger shark man's hand dropped to the hilt of his sword. "Err, that is", the former marine stammered as he held up some papers. "I brought the information you asked for." Stryker relaxed some as he took the papers going through them. "You did say you wanted this information the moment..."

"Yes, now shut up", he snapped at Nezumi. "Hmm, where is...ahha! Well, well isn't this interesting."

"What is?" Nezumi asked.

The tiger shark looked at him with a grin that sent a sudden shiver down his spine. "Nezumi", he said patting his cheek lightly. "Surely I have told you my plans?"

"Err, not really."

"Ah then, my traitorous little friend", Stryker wrapped an arm around Nezumi's shoulders. "Let me tell you then..."

**--**

"SAW!" Riptide was horrified as the Guardian saw shark lay on the rubble of what once been the wall that surrounded the temple. "Saw get up!"

Tarlong grabbed Riptide by his arms as the hybrid started to head toward the fallen Guardian. "Riptide", he said holding his upset nephew back. "You can't help it!"

"Saw is not an it", Riptide said struggling, the pain of his broken ribs blocked out by his concern for Saw. "She's a she and she's my friend, my partner!"

The merged form of Saw's brothers turned its head toward them and with a savage snarl lunged at them just as Saw's eyes snapped open. The Guardian saw shark moved at incredible speed, shoulder tackling Guardian driving him into the ground. She stood between Guardian and the others with a very pissed look of her face, flaring her gills with anger. Guardian rose to his feet roaring with pure rage as Saw bellowed her own defiance at her brothers, their cries seemed to shake the heavens. Guardian was taller and stronger, but Saw's strength and courage came from her bond with Riptide. _You're corrupt, brothers by the evil that has touched you! I will not allow you to destroy this place and harm my FRIENDS! I will defeat you!_

The ground shook as Saw charged and slammed into Guardian with such force that she sent him flying backwards. The Guardian saw shark leaped at him landing atop of Guardian's chest causing him to howl in pain. Saw slashed him across the face, her claws tearing into his hide as black blood oozed from his wounds. Guardian was struggling wildly, howling in pain as he tried to free himself and he managed to finally shake his berserk sister off and rolled onto his feet, shaking his head. He backed off snarling but was still willing to continue the battle. Riptide felt helpless as he watched wishing there was a way he could help, to end this fight.

"The Thunderbolt Tempo didn't even affect it", Nami was telling Destiny.

_Wait, _Riptide thought. _That's it! It just might work. Saw, I have an idea, listen._ He quickly explained it to Saw who nodded in agreement. "Mother", he said turning her. "Can you produce another Thunder Tempo?"

"Rip, didn't you hear wha-," Destiny said.

"Des, I know that", He said cutting her off. "But this time it'll work."

Nami looked at Riptide, _What are you thinking?_

"Mother, it will work trust me", he said. Nami knew Riptide well enough to have complete faith in him and if he said the Thunderbolt Tempo would work, then it would. Using the Clima Tact, she filled the air with moisture before releasing the Heat and Cool balls and the storm cloud formed over the two Guardians. Riptide held up a hand signaling his mother to hold off on the Thunder Ball. _Saw are you ready?_

_Yes _Saw answered reverting back to her spirit shark form rising into the air, circling above Guardian.

Riptide's hand dropped and Nami released the Thunder Ball straight into the cloud. From the temple emerged the refugees and the rest of the crew, they all gathered just the thunderbolt struck Saw who literally absorbed it. Guardian was backing up as if he sensed what was about to happen. "Now", Riptide shouted. "Now Saw!"

Saw dove at Guardian the very tips of her barded nose crackling with a electrical charge and the moment she touched her brothers, the saw shark Guardian released the full power of the Thunderbolt Tempo. Guardian roared in horrible agony as the charge went through him and his immense body became a glowing silhouette. Suddenly Guardian exploded becoming once more five separate shark Guardians and there were screams as the five spirit sharks came to a earth shaking landing. Riptide walked till he stood in the middle of the stunned five and held his kiribachi up as Saw touched each of her brothers.

"No way", Destiny said her eyes wide as the five Guardians became a mist the drifted right into the other five Seastone blades of RIptide's kiribachi followed by Saw. "It worked, it really worked."

Lady Shella came into the now ruined courtyard followed by everyone else and smiled the moment Riptide turned around. "Well done", she said. "The Guardians are with their rightful protector."

Suddenly all six blades glowed and everyone except Lady Shella shrank back as the Guardians reappeared hovering above them. Saw keep close to Riptide and she looked at her brothers. _Riptide deserves an apology._

And to his own surprise he heard each one apologize, their voices were different from the other as they spoke and because of that he gave them each their own name. Hammer was the hammerhead who had a gravely voice, Thrash the thresher with his very rapid speaking tone, Kaiju the megladon with his deep voice and great size, Mate the great white with a weird accent and finally Growler the leopard shark who sounded like he was growling when he spoke. _Guys, you should apologize to everyone else _he said. _You nearly killed a lot of innocent people including your sister_

_Sorrysorrysorry _Thrash said _Didn'tmeanit_

_You know we never hurt ya, little snip _Mate said his body brushing up against Saw.

_Don't you do that with her _cried Hammer _Someone will think you're trying to mate or something_

_That's disgusting _Growler said shaking his head

_Yes, now stop rubbing against her _Kaiju said with his deep voice and then he faced Riptide. _Accept my apologies, Master_

_Don't call me that, okay _Riptide said _Call me Riptide _This seemed to rattle the other five Guardians and they looked at one other then to him and finally to Saw who bobbed once. They had never been encouraged to call any of their former masters by their name and to be told they could was so strange, but soon got over it.

**-- **

Stryker stood dressed in black samurai armor watching his army move out and he grinned. Ahead of his warriors were 134 prisoners, prisoners he had starved and beaten. One prisoner, a young female saw shark with red eyes and strawberry blonde hair looked up at him with murderous intent as she went by and Stryker smirked at her, signaling to two of his warriors to bring her to him. Removed from the line she was brought to him and he lifted her chin staring it her eyes which seemed to blaze. "Sonja isn't it?" he asked. She remained silent. "I know you're Arrow's sister", he went on, "Pity your mother isn't among the living to join you, but don't worry your brother should have joined her on the other side." Sonja, Arlong's stepsister lunged trying to get her hands on the tiger shark's throat only to be forced to the ground by Stryker's guards. Even though bound by chains, she fought like a hell cat managing to wound one of them. Finally she was subdued and was forced onto her knees as Stryker bent down and roughly kissed her on the mouth enjoying the way she struggled against him. "You shall stay at my side and watch I crush those who dare to defy me."

"You're crazy", Sonja spat in his face.

Stryker snarled as he backhanded her across the face. "Silence", he snapped. Turning to his guards, "Tell the commanders to double march."

"Yes, my lord," They rushed off.

_Tonight, _he thought. _Tonight I will end this! This island shall soon be mine as will the rest of the world! _

**-- **

Nami and Mars were walking down the hall of the temple when the mime handed her Penny's letter. Surprised and curious, she opened it and this is what it read:

_Nami, _

_Luffy sent word to us the moment Robin and Chopper returned, telling what had happened. Endo and Axe both decided that we would all meet at the Dead End Race since they want to give it another shot as does Luffy. Endo though asks that you say nothing to the kids since he wants to surprise them, well you ask me the surprise will be on him. From what Luffy has said about Riptide, he's suppose to be even stronger then Arlong. I think Endo wants to challenge him for fun as does Axe, but according to Si Riptide would win since he's been training for a long time. I can't wait to see you since I've missed you so much. See you at the race._

_Penny _

"Luffy did tell Endo and Axe", Nami said as she folded up the letter. "I'm surprised he did that, but Luffy must've had a good reason."

Mars nodded. _He did._

"So will you be leaving now?" Nami asked him.

Mars paused looking at the floor not really too sure if he should. From what he had seen, the assassin knew that Riptide and his small crew could use all the help he could get to drive this Stryker out for good and besides Siamon had said nothing about his returning right away so there was no real reason to leave yet and besides he wanted to make sure Destiny made through this alive. He had taking quite a liking to her ever since their battle in Port Town and considered her a friend, no more like a sister if he thought about it.

Suddenly there was screaming coming down the hall and they both looked up to see one of the Protectors running toward them with a look of fear on her face. Nami stopped her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The Protector, a young woman in her early twenties pointed back to the direction she had come, "There's an army marching toward the temple!"

"A what", Nami cried before running off. Mars was right behind her and they both stood in the courtyard, watching the vast approaching army. "This is not good", she said.

_That's definitely not good, _Mars blinked. _Reminds me of our fight with the World Government when we helped Luffy and Axe in getting back their nakama. _

"It looks like Stryker decided to bring the fight to us", Nami said.

The mime nodded. _Looks like it. What are those things?_

Ahead of the rest of Stryker's army was another army of reptilian men that was made up of different species of crocodile, gator, and komodo dragon and giala monster and like the Fish-men race showed traits of their reptile kin. Nmi and Mars glanced at each other just every available Protector came rushing out led by Granler. Moments later, Riptide with his middle wrapped came out with the Saw crew and they all blinked when they saw Stryker's forces, but what caught their attention more was the prisoners that were forced out front. "What the hell is that nut planning to do with all those prisoners", Riptide said.

Blade snarled, "He wants ye to surrender that's what."

"Surrender", Long said. "We surrender then Stryker release prisoners?"

Jones tightened his grip on his cutlass. "Not likely mate", the merman said. "That shark is planning to murder every last one of us here."

"Then what should we do?" asked Neeta.

Riptide was silent before he looked at his mother, "Mother, what would Uncle Luffy do right now?"

Nami didn't hesitate with the answer. "He knock Stryker's block right off upon seeing this", she said with a amused smile.

The hybrid nodded. "Thought so", he replied with a small humored chuckle. "Well then how about we fight with some style?"

Destiny gave her brother a questioning look, "Style? What style?"

Riptide grinned as he looked at her. "Grand Line style", he said.

**Grand Line style? Even I'm wondering what Riptide meant by that. Get ready as the battle for Unity Island begins. Like always read and review. **


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Word of Stryker and his army reached Lady Shella as she and Masta were still tending to those who had been injured during the Night of Blood, but it was Arlong who actually surprised her. Though wounded, he was very determined to be out there fighting alongside his kin, his family and even with Hoji and Masta trying to hold him down he managed to actually get out of the bed. In the process he reopened his wound and Arlong didn't care as started to hobble toward the door. Bravely Lady Shella stepped in his path and he glared at her, his eyes reflecting his ferocity and berserk rage that he processed. "Stand aside", he ordered, beads of sweat started to fun down his face. He still wasn't well enough to be on his feet.

Lady Shella wouldn't budge as she stared him down, her thoughts drifting back to her father who had been the tribal leader of the shark clans. A tall powerful saw shark with arms roped with muscle and was decorated with the tribal tattoos, his long grey hair braided with brightly colored beads and he wore a gator and croc tooth necklace. He wore mainly loose fitting tan pants and a gator skinned vest that was decorated with beads. It wasn't until then that she remembered his name and she found herself smiling when she recalled that Arlong had the same name as her father. Yes, Lady Shella's father was the first Arlong and was the mightiest of all the shark clans. _Funny, I don't even remember when he died, _she thought sadly. _Besides Masta, Hoji and Granler, I'm the oldest one still living from my clan._ She shook her head. "You can not leave this room", she said.

Arlong growled as he took a step forward and he cried out in pain as his injured leg gave out, dropping him to the floor. He lay there gritting his teeth in pain clutching his blood soaked bandages. Silently Masta and Hoji came forward and got him to his feet and back to his bed where Masta changed his dressing. The crab man gave Arlong a stern look, "Listen to Lady Shella, baka."

"I can't stay here knowing I'm needed out there", argued Arlong.

Hoji shook his head amazed by the mere stubbornness of the wounded shark. "I will go in your place", the ray man said.

Masta looked at his old friend with surprised. "Hoji", he said turning to face him. "You aren't young anymore and we're vastly outnumbered. Why would you-,"

"Honor of our clans", replied Hoji as he turned and left.

The healer bowed his head, "Honor of our clans. He remembers them still."

Arlong had fallen silent shifting his gaze over to Lady Shella who had her head bowed and it was then he noticed the odd necklace she now held in her hands. She lifted her head and their eyes met and Arlong felt a sudden chill go through him as she quietly left the infirmary. He couldn't help but feel as if he would never see her again. "Masta?" The Elder looked at him. "What is Lady Shella?"

**-- **

Nami stared at the other army, her mind drifting back to Enies Lobby, their battles with CP9 and she remembered poor Herman and those awful wounds he got with the battle with Wanisuke. She shuddered at that memory alone; those wounds seemed to make the ones he received from their fight with Ms. Double finger look like nothing. _Now we're facing another bunch of Wanisuke's race, _she thought gripping her Clima Tact tightly.

Both sides hadn't moved yet and finally Stryker emerged from his vast army fixing his gaze of an injured Riptide. "You outnumbered and even injured", he said. "Still you would face me with that pathetic little army of yours?"

Riptide look darkened as he took a few steps forward. "Stryker", he said. "I have only one thing to say to you."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Kiss my frigging ass, you baka!"

Nami was stunned at her son's words, but the rest of the crew whooped, giving their captain encouragements. "Ye tell 'im", Blade shouted. "Why do ye surrender Stryker before we kick ye ass?"

Stryker went off in a rage. "You'll pay for that insult", he screamed. "I'll skin every last one of you alive!" He turned to a heavy scarred salt water crocodile, "Kill him!"

The croc-man grinned as he leaped at Riptide only to have Tarlong stepped between him and Riptide. The taller saw shark delivered a powerful right hook right into the croc's eye sending him crashing on the ground. Tarlong looked at his completely shocked nephew, "Get your ass back there and let me handle the suitcase here."

"You'll pay for that", the croc said as he rose to his feet looking way pissed. "How dare you strike me."

Tarlong looked at him as he removed his duster and hat placing them neatly on the ground before he faced that croc-man. "Tarlong Sword blade", he said.

The croc nodded. "Ripjaw", he replied his tail swishing back and forth.

Riptide made it back to his crew and looked back at his uncle with a worried look on his face. "He isn't serious, is he?" he asked. "Uncle Tarlong isn't really going to fight that...thing?"

Chizzara placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, smiling. "Don't you worry about Tarlong", she said. "He's the toughest shark I've come to know especially when it comes to fighting."

Nami shook her head. "I don't care how tough he is, he facing a damn croc", she said. "Herman faced one that was part of CP9 and he almost lost his life. So what difference will Tarlong have that Herman didn't?"

The former marine looked at her, "Tarlong is fighting for his family and when you threaten anyone he cares about, he isn't the shark to mess with."

**-- **

Tarlong and Ripjaw slow circled each other each eyeing the other up. Tarlong definitely knew his opponent was no slouch especially with all those scars. _Looks like this guy is no wuss that's for certain. I shouldn't have interfered but how could I stand there and watch Riptide get chomped by ugly here. He he man, if ole' Breaker was here now he'd kick my butt for sure. He was one tough ole' shark, that's for sure. _He smiled as he fondly remembered the hard lessons he learned from the hybrid shark man.

-Flashback-

_"Ow! That hurt like hell!"_

_Tarlong lay on the ground holding his throbbing head and glaring up at the hybrid tiger-saw shark Fish-man that loomed over him. "Course it was supposed to hurt", he snarled at the young saw shark. "You're supposed to learn how to fight aren't ya?" Breaker yank him onto his feet giving him a vicious shake too. "Think your opponent is going easy on you?"_

_Tarlong was too frightened to answer especially when he looked up into those wild eyes._

_Breaker smacked him in the face. "Talking' to you pup", he said. "Now answer me!"_

_"No sir", Tarlong said as his lip began to bleed. "I don't expect my opponent to."_

_The older shark nodded just as Edge came to the doorway of the back entrance, "Oi Breaker", the lobster Fish-man said. "You suppose to teach him both defenses and offense moves not beat the living shit out him."_

_The hybrid shark man looked at his friend before he dropped Tarlong. "Pup isn't listening to good", he grumbled. "He got hard head so need to beat the lesson into him."_

_Edge chuckled some, "Kind of like my grandson isn't he? Well just don't kill him okay?"_

_Breaker nodded before turning back to Tarlong. "Going to listen this time, pup?"_

_Tarlong nodded._

_"Good", Breaker said. "Learn your lessons well and you'll be an excellent fighter."_

-End of Flashback-

_Those lessons hurt like hell though, but I learned them and just like Breaker said, I became an excellent fighter. _Tarlong cracked his neck as he loosened up his shoulders. "You ready ugly?"

Ripjaw glared at him, "What'd you call me?"

"You heard me", the bearded saw shark said.

**-- **

Lady Shella stepped into the small room that was adjoined to her sleeping area and knelt down before a small shrine placing the tooth necklace before a bowl. She removed from the small cabinet on her left an ancient scroll and closed her eyes. This scroll contained forbidden magic of the clans, magic that could bring a spirit back to the world of the living if the spirit was given a host to inhabit. It had been forbidden for a reason since it required the sacrifice of a life as well and that alone was enough for the ancient priests of the clans to demand that spell and that spell alone be forbidden. So it was done as the priests had ordered, but Shella had found it and brought it with her when she and Marcus and few others left Fish-men Island.

"Honorable Ancestors", she whispered as she unraveled the scroll. "Forgive me for this dishonor, but I must do this if we are to survive. Only one can aid the chosen one and I pray that you guide his spirit well." Slowly she began to recite the ancient words.

**-- **

Ripjaw roared snapping his jaws as the croc tried to bite Tarlong's head off, but the saw shark proved to be much faster and he brought his both his fists down on the back of the croc's skull driving him snout first into the ground. Tarlong had been in control the moment the fight started and had given the croc a good pounding. Riptide was impressed with his uncle's strength and yet he couldn't help but feel as if Ripjaw had been letting Tarlong have control. It didn't feel right and then he saw it and before he could warn his uncle, another croc-man joined the fight clamping his jaws firm down on Tarlong's shoulder. Tarlong screamed in pain as the other croc pulled him straight into the middle of their fighting force.

"Tarlong", Chizzara screamed in horror as Garth rushed to help his brother.

Riptide beat him first as he separated his kiribachi into two, slashing through tough scaly hide. The Reptilians fell as the enraged hybrid went at them till he reached his uncle. Ripjaw suddenly filled his vision and with a savage snarl, Riptide slashed at him taking the croc's head off his shoulders. The remaining lot backed off allowing him to reach Tarlong whose entire right arm was bleeding and hung at his side.

"Damn croc", Tarlong muttered as Riptide helped him to him feet. "Should have seen what-,"

"Uncle Tarlong take it easy", Riptide said as Garth reached them and helped his injured brother.

Riptide watched their backs as Garth and Tarlong made it safely through the blood thirsty reptilian men. Suddenly something knocked him onto his back and there was snapping jaws in his face as he fought back trying to fight back.

"No", Skie was screaming when she saw what had happened. "Riptide!"

That mere second was all it took for the Saw crew to realize what had happened and howling with rage, Blade was the first to react. The old saw shark charged only to find Stryker's army coming at him cutting him off from saving his captain. Granler swore an oath as the Protectors met the enemy head on followed by the crew. Mars immediately used his ability taking one after another of the enemy down as Jones tore into them with madden fury. Their thoughts on one thing; save Riptide! Tarlong even though wounded was equally determined to go back and help even struggling against his mute brother and his lover.

"Garth let me go", he said. "I got to go back! I got to save him!"

For the crew and their friends the battle had begun a nightmare as they forced back. Nami was hysterical the moment she spotted her first born, the sight of him being mauled by the teeth and claws of the monsters that had him pinned down as was fighting back, determined to get to him. "RIPTIDE", she screamed.

**--**

Lady Shella was reciting the words to the spell faster. She knew something had gone wrong as she heard the muffled screams that echoed just outside her chambers. She had to hurry and the tooth necklace before her began to glow and pulse like a beating heart, growing stronger with each second.

Masta had rushed to his lady's chambers the moment Tarlong had been brought in screaming that Riptide was in terrible danger. Arlong himself nearly went crazy at the sight of his older brother being brought in and it grew worse the moment he had learned that his first born, his son was trapped and the crew was fighting to get him back. It took Garth and Chizzara to keep them both under control as he went to fetch Lady Shella. _This isn't good, this isn't good, _the crab man thought. _Stryker has us out numbered and worse he has Riptide. Lady Shella we need your guidance more then ever. _He stood outside Lady Shella's chambers and reached for the door handle when he heard a scream came from within.

"Lady Shella", Masta screamed as he burst into the chamber.

**Sorry guys, but I just had to do a cliff hanger. I couldn't help it! Before I go I'll explain who this other Arlong is. Arlong the first or Chief Arlong was the leader of the shark clans back during the time where there were only tribes living of Fish-men Island and was Lady Shella's father. So like always read and review. **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Lady Shella", Masta burst in the chamber looking around and spotted her slumped over before the small shrine. A dreadful feeling filled his heart as he went to her pulling her to him. "Lady Shella," Masta felt for a pulse and his throat tightened as he held her to him, rocking slowly back and forth as silent tears fell. Lady Shella was dead.

"Lady Shella..." One the temple keepers had rushed in and froze at the sight.

Masta turned his eyestalks, "She dead. Lady Shella is dead."

The keeper was shocked as he turned running down the halls, his voice echoing throughout the halls, "Lady Shella is dead!"

Hoji had finished praying when he heard the cries and the ray was shocked. Lady Shella dead?! He couldn't believe it and rushed to the chamber and found Masta still mourning. "Masta", Hoji said kneeling at his friend's side. "What happened?"

"I...don't know", he said struggling to speak. "I heard her scream and when I came in I found her slump over before the shrine."

Hoji looked at the shrine and his face paled when he saw the scroll, "Masta..."

The Elder looked up and he paled as well at the sight of the opened scroll. "Gods save us", Masta said. "Hoji is that...?"

"It is", the ray man said. "The forbidden scroll and our Lady Shella used it, but why? She knew why it was forbidden."

The two elder Fish-men shrank back as something moved within the shadows of the shrine and a pair of red eyes turned to them. The thing turned and they saw a long beak as it picked up the tooth necklace and taking the necklace, it vanished into the shadows. Masta was shaking worse than Hoji. They had seen the Spirit Bird and it scared them, for the Spirit Bird had the ability to take life and it also could bring a spirit back into the world of the living. "Hoji", Masta said. "Did you see the necklace?"

"Yes."

"Did you recognize it?"

"I did", Hoji said hugging himself trying to rid himself of the sudden chill that filled him. "She called him back. She called the shark clans' chief to our world."

Masta nodded, "She gave her life for him, but who is the one who has be chosen as his host?"

**-- **

The fight to rescue Riptide was growing worse as Stryker' army keep the entire crew at bay. Destiny was fighting like crazy as was Long, both determined to get their brother back. Mars had begun to use his silent boxing moves staying right with Nami, but their efforts seemed fruitless. Stryker was watching from a nearby outcrop of rock, laughing madly. Sonja and the other prisoners sat huddled watching, tears flowing. Stryker had won and they knew it.

High above the battle field flew the Spirit Bird, searching for the one and then it saw a flash of white among the scaly forms below. Its black color changed as it became pure light and it dove.

Riptide was dying; he had lost too much blood. _I don't want...to die! I...can't die, they...need me. My...nakama...need...me._

_'You won't die pup. I promise you.' _

Riptide slowly blinked as he looked up into the face of another saw shark. _'Who...are you?'_

_'Who I am doesn't matter right now' the_ other saw shark said. _'You want to live, right?'_

_'Yes.'_

'_Good' the_ shark nodded and took off the odd necklace placed around Riptide' neck. _'Let's show these scaly bastards what happens when you mess with the shark clan.'_

Riptide felt a sudden strength course through him and he felt renewed as if he had been given a new life. He got slowly to his feet taking deep steady breaths as his skin became darker, his wounds closing over, healing. What stood there in his place was no longer a white saw shark hybrid, but a onyx colored saw shark with an extremely pissed off look on his face. Retrieving his kiribachi, he threw his head back howling a wild war cry before charging straight in the unprotected back of those who had wounded him.

**-- **

Longtooth looked back at his now larger group, relieved that those who had fought with Destiny had decided to join the fight. The mako looked over to the blind man who was leaning on his metal staff before her turned to the sturgeon fish-man who had been with Destiny and Mars. "Who is he?" he asked.

The sturgeon shrugged, "Beats me. He showed up just as we got ready to go, asking if seen a mime and I told him that we had and that he had left with Arlong's daughter. Next thing I know he tells me we have to hurry."

The mako nodded and went over to him, studying him. He was dressed entirely in black with black ear and nose piercing and though he looked to in his thirty's, his hair white as snow. "Excuse me", Longtooth said. "I heard you're looking for a mime?"

"That I am."

"Can I ask you why?"

The man looked at him, "He tends to over do it and besides he's my friend."

Longtooth was about to ask him another question when two of his trackers came running, clearly scared. "Sir, there's trouble!"

"What do you mean?"

One of the trackers pointed back the direction they came, "Stryker is attacking the temple and-,"

"WHAT?!" Longtooth was horrified, "Move it you lot! We gotta double time it, now!" The mako looked at the blind man and whistled for Poseidon. "Get him over there!"

The man sensed Poseidon's approach and nodded his thanks. "Fear not, we won't let this Stryker win", he said as he sat cross legged in Poseidon's hand. "Let's hurry, my large friend."

Poseidon grunted in response and was off. Spurred by Longtooth, the rest of Riptide's army double timed it. The old pirate prayed that they reached their crew mates in time; he didn't want another repeat of his failure. _Marko, I swear I won't let Stryker kill your grandson! _

**-- **

It was pure chaos as Riptide tore into his enemies. The now onyx colored hybrid was a unstoppable force and was cutting through the reptilian army like a hot knife through butter, but it wasn't really him, but the spirit of the old shark clan's chief. Riptide was far too weak to keep going and so Chief Arlong easily took control of his now healed body. "You scaly bastards have yet to learn, have you", he snarled. "You tried to destroy my clan once and I drove you wretched cretins back to the sea from which you came and now you're trying it again?"

Granler happened to be near enough to hear. _It couldn't be it just couldn't, _the moray eel thought as he slew another gator man. _The way he just spoke now, it sounds like Lady Shella's father. That impossible! Chief Arlong died before the final war with the Kuda clan, but it sounded like him. How? _Suddenly the moral eel felt a hot searing pain in his side and he gurgled as he fell to his knees, his hand grasping his side and feeling the warm sticky fluid flowing through his fingers.

"Granler!"

The moray eel looked up as the hybrid seized the gila man and snapped his neck with his bare hands, spotting the tooth necklace. "Chief Arlong", he said as the saw shark knelt at his side.

"Do not speak", the voice was indeed the old shark clan's chief, "You need to-,"

Granler gave a short laugh, blood dribbling from his lips. "I'm dead", he said, but he pointed toward Stryker. "Chief, slay the traitor of the clan and this madness will end." The moray eel went limp, lifeless eyes locked on Stryker.

_'You strong enough yet, pup?'_ The old chief asked as he lay Granler down.

_'I feel a little stronger' _ Riptide replied and the shark clan's chief felt his presence. _'Granler! Gods no!'_

_'It's not you're fault, but mine.' _

_'What are you talking about? I should have killed Stryker when I had a chance.'_

_'Stryker, eh? So that's the bustard's name. Pup, you want the honor or should I-,'_

_'How about we both nail that lunatic?'_

Chief Arlong laughed as he rose to his feet fixing his sights on their prey. _'You know what pup? I'm taking a real liking to you now let's get him.' _

_'With pleasure', _ Riptide was glad to be back in control of his own body and looked down at Granler's body as the anger swelled in his heart. He turned his attention back to Stryker who was unaware of what had just happened. "STRYKER!"

His voice echoed and the black tiger shark turned, freaking out at the sight of Riptide. "It can't be", he muttered eyes wide in disbelief. "He can't be alive! There no way in hell, he's alive!"

**-- **

Destiny heard Riptide's shout and both her and Long looked toward his direction and was taken back at the sight of their older brother. "Riptide not white", Long said. "How that happen?"

"I...don't know", Destiny was puzzled as well.

They weren't the only ones. Nami and Mars also had heard and the navigator was about a shocked as her other two children. "Riptide", she said. "He's no longer white. How on earth did his color change?"

Mars wished he could answer, but couldn't since he was a mime after all. The assassin looked round as the fighting ceased on both sides as the Saw crew all saw their captain once more one his feet. They were all staring as if trying to make sense of what they were all looking at. _Talk about shell shock. You could probably hear a pin drop if given a chance. _

"I don't know how you're still among the living", Stryker yelled. "But I assure you, you won't be standing for long. To me my master ninja!"

Mars blinked. _What's with this guy's obsesses ion with frigging ninja?! _

"Mars, we have to help", Nami said as she rushed off.

The moment Nami moved the rest of the crew and their remaining allies charged.

**-- **

Riptide blinked at the sudden appearance of ten white claded ninjas who were coming at him using incredible agility and speed. _Oh crap! Even if I use the speed mode of my Hidden Fury, they'll be on me faster then a cheetah! _

Suddenly ever one of the master ninja were down and Riptide was shocked at the sudden appearance of the staff wielding man dressed in black who had his back to him. "Now, now", the stranger said. "That was just plain rude and not very fair."

"Wh...who are you?" Riptide asked getting over his shock.

"For now call me Prophet", he said.

**Yeah, I know what you all are saying, "What the heck is Meru doing there?" Meru is making an appearance since he is Mars' friend and he does know that he can over do it with his cursed fruit ability. Meru and Mars both belong to Dude of Doom who is good friend to let me use them. Thanks, Dude and no, the rest of Death Root won't be popping up, I can assure you. I know I'll be questions about this thing with Riptide and Chief Arlong or Chief as I'll be calling him from now on so I'll explain. The scroll Lady Shella had used contained powerful magic and the one using it can bring a spirit back to the world of the living as long as the spirit has a host body to inhabit and it also requires a sacrifice. This spell was so powerful that the ancient priests of Fish-men Island decided it should be forbidden and thus it was carried out.**

**Chief was the leader of the shark clan during the time of the Void Century so even those now living on Fish-men Island know nothing of their history or who this powerful saw shark was. He was Lady Shella's father and led the clan that consisted of all the shark species excluding the whale and megladon shark race that had their own clan leaders. Like I said once, we really don't know much about the Fish-men race besides them being powerful and are involved humans with traits of sea life until Oda decides to reveal more to this incredible race, we can only guess and think what their cultures and beliefs are like. **

**So until then Read & Review! **


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Mars was overjoyed at the sight of his friend, _Thank goodness Meku appeared when he did or Riptide would have been really dead before any of us made it in time._

"You couldn't do a simply message delivery, could you," Meku said sensing Mars approach. "We had a mission to do, but I end up coming to get you."

Mars shrugged. _Hey, what was I suppose to do? Just up and leave our friends when they needed help? _

"You do have a point", Meku said. "So how can we help?"

Riptide shifted his gaze to the huddled prisoners who were all staring at him, their eyes pleading. "We need to get those poor devils away from Stryker and to a safe place", he said. "We'll handle the rest of the garbage."

"That might not happen", Meku said jerking his head to the right.

Riptide turned just as Longtooth and his group came charging and they weren't alone as they were followed by their marine allies, "Well, I say we're evenly matched. Wouldn't you say so, Prophet?"

"I would have to agree", Meku said. "Perhaps even more in our favor now as well."

**-- **

Stryker stood watching as his army fell before his own enemies, his carefully detailed plans were falling apart before his own eyes. How was this happening? After all his calculations, all his years of studying the failures of other defeated conquers and still his beautifully plans were actually falling apart. This couldn't be...no, it shouldn't be happening! The tiger shark was dumb struck as he tried to figure out where he had gone wrong, where was the weak link. His dreams of ruling it all were turning into ash as his forces fell underneath the berserk driven rage of the defenders. His eyes fell upon the black saw shark hybrid. He was suppose to be dead, Stryker had seen him go down and was glad to see the rebellious hybrid die. How could he still be alive and not only that when did his color change? Fear crept into his cold harden heart filling him with fear as Riptide looked at him and their eyes meet. The tiger shark saw it then the true power of Hidden Fury and beyond that something else.

"STRYKER!"

He blinked just as Riptide leaped up his kiribachi high above his head and quickly came out of his shock like state and leaped to the side. The tiger was on his feet, sword drawn and faced his hated rival. "I don't know how you're still alive, but you will not destroy my dreams", Stryker said. "I won't let you destroy any of them!"

Riptide glared at him. "Look around, Stryker", he said. "Your dreams are already destroyed!"

Stryker shook his head wildly refusing to accept that. "No", he said madly. "They are not! I will still win, hybrid and there's nothing you do to stop me. I will my empire, my dreams will still..."

"You're out of your mind", Riptide said. "What makes you think you'll still win? You should like my father back when Arlong Park still stood and like Uncle Luffy, I'll destroy your dreams of an empire."

The tiger shark began laughing as he looked at Riptide with blood shot eyes, "Arlong?" He was giggling madly now. "No... no... no", he said. "I know where I went wrong there. I should have killed Ariel then and raised her son as mine, that's what I should have done."

"What do you mean by then?"

Stryker looked at him, "You wish to know?"

Riptide didn't answer.

"Of course you do", Stryker said. "After poor Marko's unfortunate death, Ariel was left to raise her poor son all alone so I did what I could to help. Oh, he grew up just the way I had hoped, despising the weak, those inferior to him and he nearly succeeded in killing one of the Tragto's except the little runt's siblings found him. Arlong should have finished him properly, but no, he didn't. I let that slide of course and only I after asked Ariel to let me take Arlong with me did that bitch inform me that he was going to be married in a month. I just couldn't allow that to happen so I had to kill her."

"You what", Riptide was horrified.

"It was so simple, poor Ariel never knew the poison was in her dinner or drink that night", he giggled like a naughty child, "I didn't see what had happened at all in the temple, but I heard all about it and how Arlong killed their human slave right in front of the public eye. He had so much potential except he joined up with Jimbie and so I left, coming here."

"Where you started all over again with your own son", Riptide said with disgust.

"Yes, but Katar was so much like his mother that it was sickening", Stryker answered. "He was weak and that I couldn't have so I made sure he vanished."

_Except he's still alive _Riptide thought.

It was then Stryker saw his prisoners being led away and with driven by his own madness, he leaped from the rock onto the battle field. Riptide was only half a heart beat behind him.

**-- **

The last of Stryker's army fell to Longtooth's sword and the blood splattered mako looked around the field of battle. Both sides have taken losses as the battle worn mako looked out at the dead that lay strewn, their blood soaking into the earth and yet by some miracle, the Saw crew had made it without a single loss. He looked over at the now freed prisoners and breathed a sigh of relief. They had succeeded. Suddenly he saw Stryker leaping from his rocky perch, coming straight at them with a madding roar and Longtooth quickly rushed toward his former crew mate with renewed determination.

The mako wasn't half way there when Riptide shoulder tackled Stryker, knocking him off his feet. He looked at his captain in surprise when he saw he was no longer white in color, but black as the darkest of night. _By the Gods of Old, how did my own captain become another color?_

"Longtooth!"

The older pirate snapped to attention as Riptide looked over his shoulder at him. "Get them to safety", he ordered. "Now!"

"Aye Captain", the mako sprang to action as he hurried over to now stopped group. he crew stood with the prisoners, their eyes locked on the two black sharks and Longtooth yelled at them all. "Move it", he yelled. "Don't stand there gawking!"

"We won't go," one of the prisoners said.

Blade heard the voice and regaining his senses looked till he spotted the speaker. "Sonja", he said in disbelief.

The young saw shark looked and her eyes welled up as she threw her arms around the older saw shark, "Uncle Blade!"

Blade held his niece tightly as his own tears flowed. "Sonja", he whispered. "Ye still alive. We thought ye were dead." He looked up suddenly, looking, "Is she here with ye?"

"Mother's dead, uncle", Sonja said. "That monster killed her. Stryker murdered our mother!"

Sonja's voice was easily heard among the silent crew and their friends. No one moved as they watched the battle take place, each praying Riptide would win this final fight.

**-- **

Riptide heard Sonja's voice cry out, heard her words and it enraged him. How many lives had he taken? How much blood had been shed? He became aware of the other saw shark stirring within him, he felt his rage and felt the anger of the Guardians. Their anger fueled his Hidden Fury and Riptide looked at Stryker, but the tiger shark was gone, his mind was shattered. The hybrid tightened his grip on his weapon preparing to strike his enemy down and then he allowed the kiribachi to fall from his hand to the ground.

Stryker took notice and he eyed him curiosity, "Are we afraid finally?"

"No", Riptide replied looking at him with a calm and cool expression. "This isn't right...it doesn't feel proper."

"What do you mean by these words?" Stryker had lowered his own weapon some.

"It would be dishonorable if we fought like this", The hybrid said, knowing what he was saying wasn't truly his words, but the other who resided within him now. "We should face each other by the old ways of combat. Wouldn't you agree?"

Stryker oddly felt strange as Riptide's words stirred something ancient within him. "Yes", he said as he began to loosen the binds of his armor. "We should."

**-- **

"What are they doing?" Nami asked.

"Up holding the ancient ways of combat", Poseidon said.

"The ancient ways", Neeta looked up at the magalodon shark man. "The ways of the clans?"

The giant shark nodded.

Destiny had started forward, but Meku had used his staff to block her way. "We can't interfere", he said. "This is not our fight and we have no right to intrude."

Gaff looked the blind man, "We just can't stand here and doing nothing."

"We can and we will", Longtooth said folding his arms across his chest. "I have complete faith in our captain. He won't fail."

"If ye believe that", Blade said. "Then I believe in him too."

"We all do", Skie said. "He will win."

**-- **

_'You sure about this, pup?'_

_'I am and stop calling me pup, I have a name.' _Riptide said to the ancient saw shark.

_'Survive this fight and I'll call you by your born name.'_

_'Deal and in return, you tell me yours.' _

_'Agreed. Pup, if it gets to be too much let me know and I'll take over. _ Riptide merely nodded as the last of Stryker's armor fell unto the ground and for the first time, he saw the tiger shark's bare flesh and flinched at all the burn scars that nearly covered his upper torso.

Stryker saw his reaction and he smiled. "Yes", he said gesturing to his burns. "The marines did this to me when I was their 'guest'. Not very pretty is it? No female could look upon me because of these ugly scars even my own wife couldn't look at me when I came to our bed."

_That explains why he beat and raped poor Ruby, _Riptide thought. _That doesn't excuse him for all he has done. _

"So are you still willing to face me little freak?"

Riptide took a combat stance, "Hell yeah!"

Stryker grinned his eyes red with madness, "Then die!"

Riptide avoided Stryker easily and grabbed his leg, hurling into a nearby rock. The tiger shark rose unfazed and rushed him again and again, all the time Riptide dodged him. The two fighters continued their deadly game of cat and mouse as the hybrid tried to think up some kind of strategy. Stryker rushed him again and once more Riptide avoided him, but with out warning, the mad tiger shark actually turned with him and catching the hybrid off guard as he sank his teeth in his neck. Riptide's screams filled the air as he was pushed back by Stryker till he was pinned against the rock outcrop. He felt his blood flowing as he struggled, trying to free himself. Stryker grabbed his wrists as he tightened his death grip on him.

"You were a fool to challenge me", Stryker said. "I'm more superior to you, hybrid."

"Riptide", said a voice, a voice that was so familiar. Bellemere? He strained to focus his eyes and saw her standing among his crew. "Have you forgotten what I told you that day?"

Bellemere's words stirred something within his memory and he remembered: _Riptide, never be ashamed of your heritage. It's makes you, you. Without his blood running in your veins, you would not be able to rise to that which is your fate and do that which you are meant for in this world. _He had never really understood what those words meant until that very moment and ignoring the pain, he thrust back against his foe and turned, driving Stryker into the rock. The impact stunned the black tiger shark and he loosened his hold. Staggering back, the black hybrid snarled as he literally slammed into him repeatedly and Stryker's screams of pain filled the air. Riptide showed no mercy, no compassion toward Stryker as he beat the living hell out of him.

"What's the matter?" He asked Stryker who was on his hands and knees in pain. "I thought you said you were superior to me, huh?"

Stryker coughed up blood as he tried to figure what had just happened. He knew he was bady hurt and his lungs were on fire no doubt had been pierced from his now broken ribs. He had won he was so sure, but not the situation was the other way around. "Please", he wheezed. "Mercy I beg you!"

"Mercy", Riptide seized him slamming on more into the rock, "Mercy? You dare ask me for that?" He drove a fist into Stryker's stomach bring up more blood. "Did you show mercy to Ruby? To your own captain or brother? Have you shown mercy to anyone?!"

Stryker was truly scared as he looked into the hybrid's face, into those eyes and he swore at that moment that he was looking into the eyes of someone else. The eyes he looked into showed fury and revenge. He whimpered as he squirmed wanting to get away. "Please", he begged, struggling to keep the fear from creeping into his voice. "Please spare me, I...I'll do what ever you ask. I swear."

With a growl Riptide threw him to the ground, glaring at him. "Leave", he said in voice full of command. "Leave not only this island, but the East Blue."

The tiger shark looked up at him and nodded. Riptide turned walking to where he had dropped his kiribachi as Stryker reached for his hidden blade.

_'Behind you!' _

"Die", Stryker screamed as he leaped at him the blade aimed at Riptide's heart.

Using his Hidden Fury, Riptide used his speed and turned, bring the kirirbachi down. Stryker's head rolled to a stop, a look of surprise on his face. A stunned silence hung in the air as the Saw looked at their captain who said nothing as he walked looking among the dead until he knelt down and took Granler's body into his arms. They followed him as he carried the fallen Elder back to the temple as did the freed prisoners. No one knew what to say or to think, but they all had seen it. They saw Riptide take Stryker down, they all saw the mad tiger shark die at his hands. Still they said nothing.

**-- **

The group entire the main hall of the temple where they were met by a mourning Hoji who looked more torn at the sight of Granler. "Oh, Granler", the ray man said, tears flowing freely as he took the body of his fallen comrade. "You stupid proud fool. You were suppose to come back alive not like this."

Riptide looked around, "Is Masta still with her?"

Hoji looked at the black hybrid realizing that Riptide was no longer white and he merely nodded, "Yes, but-,"

"I already know", Riptide said as he started in the direction of Lady Shella's chambers. "I wish to tell her myself that it is over, but I think she already knows that."

"How did he know", Hoji said. "How did he know Lady Shella is dead?"

His words brought the crew out of their silence.

"Ye lie", Blade cried out. "Lady Shella id dead!"

"How", Longtooth demanded as his remaining Protectors stood by him, eyes wide in disbief. "How did this happen?!"

The ray looked at them wondering if he should tell them. "I wish I could truly tell you", he said. "But for now we should see to our dead and tend to the wounded. I hope you'll all understand."

Though they still wanted to know what had happen, the crew agreed.

**-- **

Riptide walked absentmindedly down the hall, his mind swirling in confusion. _'Are you still with me?'_ he asked.

_'I am and always will be. You did well though I was worried back there some.'_

_'You no longer calling me Pup?'_

He heard the hearty chuckle in his mind. _'If I remember right, you would tell me you born name and that I promised to call you that, correct?'_

Riptide managed a small grin though his heart was heavy with sorrow. "I did, didn't I", he said out loud. "My born name is Riptide, but my full name is Riptide Saw-tooth Arlong, the son of Arlong and Nami."

_'By my father's bones, we were indeed meant to be a part of each.'_

_'What do you mean?' _Riptide was more curious then confused.

_'My name and your father's name are the same.' _

_'What?! Are you saying-,' _Riptide was floored.

_'Yes, my name is Alrong, chieftain of the shark clan.'_

Riptide stopped. _'You're the first Arlong and my father's the second Arlong. I don't think I could call you by your name since it would get pretty confusing.'_

_'Oh? What would you call me then?'_

_'Chief.'_

_'Chief?' _Riptide heard him laughing. _'For a half grown shark pup, you have some damn good wit. Chief it is.' _

Masta had placed Lady Shella's body on the bed and was sitting at the bedside mourning when Riptide entered. The old crab turned an eye stalk to him and didn't seem surprised that he was a different color now nor that he was wearing Chief's tooth necklace. "I should have realized that she would have chosen you when she brought him back", he said.

Riptide stayed silent.

"Lady Shella's father was a black saw shark", Masta said. "She once told me just after Marcus had died that the old priests of the shark clan had called the birth of her father as a bad omen." he chuckled, "Can you believe that?"

"I think I could", Riptide said. "Masta, do you-,"

The nodded as he stood up, "No need to ask and I must return to my duties. Is there anything else you need?"

"No. But if there is, I'll call for you."

The crab man left and Riptide looked at Lady Shella. She looked so peaceful and the hybrid couldn't help thinking that she might have been asleep, of course he knew that wasn't the truth. He turned to go when he saw the forbidden scroll and out of curiosity picked it up.

_'She had that?' _Chief's voice echoed and Riptide detected the fear in his voice.

"Chief, what is this?" he asked.

_'A scroll that contained a very powerful spell, but a price.'_

_'You mean Lady Shella's death was...'_

_'Yes. My daughter's death was from using that spell.' _

Riptide looked keep staring at the scroll and finally rolled it up, holding it tightly in his hand. _'Chief, what do you wish to be done with it?'_

_'Destroy it. For love of god, destroy it please.'_

And so later that very day when Lady Shella's body was consumed by flame so was the very scroll that took her life. No one ever knew that it had been done and perhaps it was best that no ever did.

**The battle for Unity Island is over, but at a cost. Not much to say except Read and Review.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

It had been two months since Stryker's down fall and Unity Island was slowly regaining life. The towns that had been destroyed during the Night of Blood had been rebuilt as lives were restarted. The Fish-men that had recruited by Stryker had returned nome except for those that had decided to stay and begin new lives. Meku and Mars left though Destiny hated seeing her friend leave, Nami assured her daughter that they would probably one day see each other. Sonja, Arlong's step-sister with Longtooth's help was training the newly reformed Protectors.

"Oi Blade", Riptide called out as he stepped onto the deck of the _Wave cutter_. "You about?"

The shipwright emerged from below deck coated in dirt and grease surprised at his captain's arrival. "Is there something wrong?" Blade asked.

"No just thought you might want to look at the design of the jolly roger", Riptide said as he handed the shipwright a rolled piece of paper. "It took quite awhile for me to think up a worthy one."

Blade whistled as he unrolled the paper, "I'll say ye did." He rolled it up and gestured for his captain to come with him. "Since ye are here, I'll give ye the tour."

The _Wave cutter _might have been a naval battleship during her younger day, but what Blade and the other shipwrights of Unity had done had surpassed any pirate ship that sailed. She was an impressive sight and size since the tallest of the crew happened to be a 22 ft. tall. The most unique design was that of the bow, the entire bow was the head of a saw shark with a few hidden surprises that the shipwright was showing his captain. Blade had built into the mouth, which could be opened and closed two triple cannons, but the kicker was the nose of the shark. Alongside the wall were two levers and grinning like a child on Christmas morning, Blade pulled the first lever. Riptide jumped as steam was released and the nose moved outward and when his shipwright pulled the second lever, it engaged the hidden saw blade that ran the entire length of the nose.

"Good grief", Riptide said with huge eyes. "You made her damn nasty when you put that in. Any ship that gets in front..."

Blade was grinning like a Chest shire cat, "If we don't sink them, they'll be sure to remember that. Ye like it?"

"Like it", Riptide shook his head. "Blade, you are one crazy shark. You know that?"

"Aye, but Longtooth's crazier then me", he said with a hearty laugh.

"How soon will she be done?"

Blade tapped his chin, "I say maybe in a week, but with the supplies we getting from Captain Ronald and Captain Wolf, I'd give ye three days at best."

Riptide patted the shipwright on the back as he left him to carry on with his work. The hybrid was eagerly looking forward to entering the Grand Line and soon he spotted his sister coming toward him. She looked a bit upset and he wondered what was wrong.

"I thought you were going to let him come", she snapped at him.

"Des, I can explain", her brother said.

"Explain", His sister was madder then a hornet. "You just didn't want him-,"

"HE DOESN'T WANT TO GO!"

That shut her up and she looked at him in stunned shock. Sighing, Riptide continued, "I had approached him about it giving his experience in the Grand Line, but he just told me no and that was it."

"After everything we..."

Riptide wrapped his arms around her as she broke down and cried. "I know", he said. "Maybe he just believes he'd been the way especially after what had happened to him."

Little did the two know that Tarlong had been eavesdropping and was a little ticked with his brother's stubbornness. He headed straight for Protectors' temporary base and went to his brother's room. The sharpshooter kicked the door open scaring the living shit out of Arlong, who was laying on the bed. "What's the meaning of this", Arlong demanded with a glare.

Tarlong though had one very furious look in his good eye as he slammed the door shut. "You arrogant self center ass", he said. "How could you hurt your own family?!"

Arlong sat up, "My family is my business not yours!"

"The hell it isn't", Tarlong snapped back at him as he struggled with not wanting to kill him. "We're brothers whether you like it or not and when it comes to our family, you better believe I'll butt my nose into it. Do you know your daughter is upset? She's crying her eyes out because you refused to go."

That got Arlong and he looked away. "I have my reasons", he said.

"Reasons", Tarlong snorted. "You know what I think? You're scared."

Arlong was up and on his feet. "I'm not scared of anything", he yelled.

"Really", his brother folded his arms across his chest looking less then impressed, "I think you are."

Arlong's eyes were full of rage. How dare his older brother insult him and he would challenged right there and then, but he only turned his back to him instead. "Get out", he said. "Get out and leave me alone!"

"If that's what you want", Tarlong said.

Arlong fell silent and he heard the door open and close. His shoulders heaved as he finally broke down crying like frightened child except he failed to know that Tarlong had truly never left the room and the moment he felt the embrace of his brother, he actually welcomed it. Yes, Arlong had finally gave in and all his years of pain, suffering came flooding out and all that time, Tarlong held him. No matter how different they were from the other they were family.

"Will you go now?" Tarlong asked as Arlong composed himself.

"I will if you help me with something first."

Tarlong smiled as he affectionately ruffled his brother's hair, "Deal."

Three days later...

The docks were crowded as nearly every inhabitant on Unity had come to see the new finished _Wavecutter_ which had easily surpassed Gasubade's ship, _Salamander_ in size. Not everyone was there to look at ship, others were there hoping to catch a glimpse of the legendary black saw shark who had taken Stryker down and some of the younger ones were hoping to be recruited. Captain Ronald and Captain Wolf had both put squadrons of marines on the docks to maintain order even though the new Protectors were there. Of course there was no problems, but still it didn't hurt to precautious as the last of the supplies were loaded onto the monster steam ship.

Riptide was in the captain quarters with Destiny and Chizzara. "I know Tarlong and he's never late", Chizzara said. "Perhaps we should-,"

The hybrid shook his head and looked at his navigator. "I don't think anything has happened to him", he said. "He probably got busy and might have forgot so we'll wait a little longer."

Chizzara smiled relieved that her captain was willing to wait. There was a knock on the door and in walked one of the marines that served under Captain Wolf. The man saluted Riptide who merely nodded his permission. "Sir," the marine said. "Captain Wolf wanted to know when you'll be leaving."

"As soon as the last of my crew arrives."

The officer looked a little bit concerned, "If you want, I can send a few men out looking."

Riptide shook his head as he headed out of his quarters followed by his first mate and navigator. Out on the deck, the crew had gathered. Looking around he spotted his mother leaning on the rail and he went to her. Nami was staring at the two approaching figures. "I'm not sure, but I swear that's your father coming with Tarlong."

"What?!"

Riptide looked and sure enough his mother spoke true, Arlong was coming! Once aboard, Tarlong apologized for their tardiness, but his words fell upon death ears as Riptide looked at his father. Arlong had changed his appearance that even Nami was staring at him. His long black hair was now short with a small braided low pony tail and he wore knee length tan cargo pants and he keep his hooded grey vest, but what was shocking was that his tattoos were gone. It looked as though he had never been marked at all.

"What the-," Nami grabbed his left arm looking for his mark. "Impossible! How did you?"

"Arlong remembered an old healer and we went to her", Tarlong said. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it, but she removed his tattoos so well that I couldn't even found a single scar."

"Why?" Riptide asked. "Why did you do it?"

Arlong hung his head looking ashamed. "I know you had asked me to come and that I refused", he said. "I had my reasons though." He looked at Riptide then. "I was...afraid-,"

Nami burst out laughing, "I can't believe I just heard you admit that!"

"Mother", Riptide said. "Let him finish."

"I was afraid for you," Arlong said. "I have made enemies in my lifetime and if they ever knew about you..."

"So you did it because you afraid for us?" Destiny asked.

"Yes", He looked at his daughter. "I nearly lost you and if that ever happened again I could never forgive myself."

Riptide sighed, "I also exiled you from the crew."

"That's also why I refused", Arlong said. "And it should stay that way."

"No", Destiny said throwing her arms around him. "Father, you can't!"

"Daughter", Arlong wrapped an arm around her and looked at her. "Your brother had every right to do that and you can't hate him for that."

"But-,"

"Des, let it go," her brother said. Riptide had his eyes closed, thinking. "Father, what was your name here?"

Arlong looked at him in curiosity, "It was Arrow. Why?"

He looked at him with a smile. "I did throw Arlong out", he said. "But I have no problems if Arrow wanted to join or will that offer be declined?"

Arlong looked at him surprised before he grinned. "No Captain", he said. "I don't think it will."

"Good," Riptide was grinning as he turned to his crew. "Oi, let's get under way!"

"Aye!"

The Saw crew jumped and soon _Wavecutter _was under way. Riptide looked back at the crowded docks at the well wishers who shouting their good byes. He didn't see Jones, but he knew why his friend wasn't there and slowly he started to sing his Uncle Brook's favorite song.

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, _

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho _

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Going to deliver Bink's Sake!_

_Following the sea breeze!_

_Riding on the waves! _

_Far across the salty deeps!_

_The merry evening Sun! _

_Painting circles in the sky!_

_As the Birds Sing _

_Farewell to the harbour,_

_To my old hometown_

_Lets all sing out with a Don!_

_As the ship sail_

_Waves of gold and silver_

_Dissolve to salty spray_

_As we all set sail to _

_The ends of the sea _

_Going to deliver Bink's Sake! _

_We are pirates_

_Sailing through the Seas _

_The waves are our pillows _

_The ship our roost _

_Flying the proud skull _

_On our flags and our sails _

_Now comes a storm _

_Through the far-off sky _

_Now the waves are dancing _

_Beat upon the drums _

_If you loose your nerve _

_This breath could be your last_

_But if you hold on, _

_The morning sun will rise _

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Going to deliver Bink's Sake! _

_Today, tomorrow, _

_Our dreams through the night! _

_Waving our goodbyes, _

_We'll never meet again! _

_But don't look down; _

_For at night the moon will rise _

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, _

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, _

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Going to deliver Bink's Sake! _

_Let's all sing it with a Don! _

_A song of the waves _

_Doesn't matter who you are, _

_Someday you'll just be bones _

_Never-ending, Ever-wandering, _

_Our funny Traveling tale! _

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, _

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, _

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, _

Riptide hadn't actually realized that his voice had even rose not until he heard Blade and Longtooth sing right along with him. They sang with pride in their hearts and soon they sang it once more as the entire crew joined in. The _Wavecutter _ steamed toward Reverse Mountain and beyond that was whole new adventure waiting for them all. Riptide looked at his crew and smiled proudly. Yes, they were small for now, but like Luffy he would find other nakama to join them.

_We've come so far, _he thought. _We saved an island that was unknown in the East Blue from tyranny and even recruited a few more nakama and we have one hell of a ship. I know on we get to the Grand Line, we'll face even more challenges, but we'll face them all! _Riptide threw his head back and howled his cry, his challenge to the world, "Shaaaa!"

It was their time, it would their legend as the children of the saw.

**A special thanks goes out to all those who have read, reviewed and made the Children of the Saw their favorites. A bigger, thanks goes out to Kilnorc, Dude of Doom and Thomas Drovin. You were there when I needed help with ideas or suggestions. The song, Bink's Sake is probably the most recognized song and thanks to Kilnorc, I was able to find the words to it. To me, I thought it would be fitting for the end of this tale. Rest assured this is not end and there is a sequel in the works. So read & review.**


End file.
